


Bloodegde: Hero of Riverbrandt Volume I - A New World

by Honeflash



Series: Bloodedge: Hero of Riverbrandt [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeflash/pseuds/Honeflash
Summary: Thrown into another world far from his own, Ragna the Bloodedge is left with amnesia. Not able to remember where he's from or anything for that matter, he's forced to search through the world of Riverbrandt for a way home. Teaming up with two girls, Lieutenant Monika Weisswind and her subordinate Feena, Ragna sets off on his long journey to find his way back home.
Series: Bloodedge: Hero of Riverbrandt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000953
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the Unknown...

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be noted that this is a very old and long since finished story that came from my account on Fanfiction.net. I've decided that this series will be ported over to Archive of Our Own, only changing the formatting for this site. This note is meant for you to be the aware that with this being about two years old, I was just starting out as a writer back then. Hence, the writing can come out as a little cringey and some elements from previous volumes may not flow together as smoothly. If you get interested at this at all, I do ask you bear with me until this volume has been fully posted and the next two volumes, which are where I began improving drastically, have been ported to Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> Thank You.

**Location: Unknown**

"...What am I even doing here?..."

"I know this isn't where I belong... This isn't... my world..."

"But then... what IS my world...?"

This is what he wondered quietly to himself. In the vast continent known as Riverbrandt, there was one man, who knew he didn't belong here. That man's name was Ragna. That was all known about him. That's all he knew. He didn't know where ue was from or how he got to Riverbrandt. He just knew this wasn't home.

"No use complaining anymore..." He sighed to himself. "I just need to keep thinking. I know my name. I know this isn't my world. I just need to figure out what is my world, and how do I get home?"

Ragna chuckled to himself and sighed.

"Easier said than done..."

Ragna continued his walk around, inside of a small village he had stumbled upon during his travel.

"I would've thought all this stuff I had with me would give me some clue." He said to himself. "I'm wearing this jacket with all of these belts attached to it. This oversized sword... Hm?"

Ragna slowly examined the sword that was on him, noticing that it had several dents all over it.

"Apparently I must've used this a lot if it's in this kind of shape..." He thought. "I guess I might as well try to see if there's anywhere that could fix this for me. I think I passed by a blacksmith around here somewhere."

Ragna continues his walk through town, in attempt to find a blacksmith.

* * *

**Location: Blacksmith, Unknown Village**

The sounds of metal against metal was loudly heard, coming from an old booth, around the south side of the village. This old booth happened to be the village's only blacksmith around. Run by two people; One being a middle-aged man, looking to be at least 40. The other being a woman, that looked to be around her 30s, wearing a normal blacksmith's apron. Around the small booth, there were a couple of people sitting around, as their weapons were being worked on.

"Alright. That should about do it."

The male blacksmith had started to place a silver pirate's longsword back inside of it's scabbard. He then walked back over to where the customers had all been sitting, specifically towards the young, blonde haired woman wearing a hat that looked up at him as he walked over to her.

"That should take care of your chipped blade, miss." He said to the girl. "I also fixed up the scabbard as an added bonus."

"Oh, there was no need for that." the girl responded. "I would've been fine without the scabbard for it."

"Nonsense! A sword's blade made of raw silver? A worn down old scabbard would've just put that to shame. It was no trouble, I swear. I was happy to do it."

"Well, I guess it does look better. I thank you."

*The woman took her sword back, examining it as the man walked away.*

"Seriously... how long does it take to repair a crossbow...?" sighed the impatient girl that was sitting next to her. "Lieutenant we've been here for over an hour. How could it possibly take so long...?"

"I've been here for over an hour." the blonde girl said, in a correcting tone. "You've only been sitting here for 12 minutes."

"But it feels like DAYS!"

The blonde haired girl sighed, placing her sword around her waist. She took off her hat as she wiped her forehead.

"Keep in mind that this your own fault, Feena." She started to say to the girl beside her. "Not only did you decide not to turn in your weapon at the same time I did mine, and walk around the outskirts of town for about half and hour. But you're the careless one that broke your crossbow for trying to use it as a mace! You're an archer for crying out loud."

The impatient girl, apparently named Feena, merely sat there, with her hands holding up her face. She knew that her friend was right.

"I mean yeah..." Feena responded. "But I still got the job done."

"Then you shouldn't complain about your weapon then."

"Fiiine. But do I seriously have to sit here the entire time and wait?"

"I'm sitting here with you, remember? Even though mine's is finished."

"Well... can't argue with that." Feena said, ending their conversation.

"So this is where this place was... Damn, I must've walked past it about three times.."

Hearing someone talking out loud, the two girls turned their attention to behind them, as Ragna had finally found the place he was looking for. He had begun walking over towards the area, taking a seat wherever one was available, which happened to have been near the girls. Soon the female blacksmith approached him, noticing his out of shape sword

"Sheesh, this thing really looks like it's taken a hell of a beatdown." She said to him. "Must've been in a lot of fights then, huh?"

"Pretty sure that's the only reason why..." Ragna responded. "Anyway, think you could possibly fix it?"

"Sure, don't worry about it. Firstcomers are always free for their first repair! I'll take good care of it for you."

Ragna nodded, and handed over his sword to the woman, who then walked off. He merely leaned forward and sighed afterwards.

"Seems like you had a tough day."

Ragna looked over to his right to see the blonde haired girl next to him talking to him.

"Trust me, you have no idea." He sighed in response.

"I see. So, you didn't catch who you were after I guess?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my apologies. I merely assumed that you were a bounty hunter. You just seemed like that type of person."

"Guess I can't argue with that. I could be."

*Listening in onto the two's conversation, Feena also decided to butt in.*

"Sooo, what exactly happened to that giant sword of yours?"

Ragna looked down for a minute, and sighed.

"Something he probably doesn't want to talk about, Feena." the girl said.

"To tell you the truth actually..." Ragna started to say. "I... actually can't answer it. I don't know."

*Both girls started to have a confused look on their faces.*

"What do you mean you don't know?" Feena questioned. "Do you have amnesia? Are you some kind of spy? Or an escaped criminal?!"

The blonde girl quickly covered her friend's mouth after her outbursts.

"The amnesia part may actually be close..." Ragna answered. "There's not really much I remember prior to waking up in this world."

That last part. "this world", is what caught their attention.

"What do you mean by 'this world'?" the blonde girl asked him. "What kind of amnesia could you have if you're saying that you're not from this world? How is that even possible for you to be in Riverbrandt if that's the case?"

"And yet you were talking about me..." Feena sighed, moving her friend's hand off her mouth.

The blonde girl blushed and regained her composure after her recent outburst.

"Right. My bad." She apologized. "Shouldn't start making suspicions over someone we just met..."

"Don't worry about it." Ragna answered. "That would come off a little weird, I guess..."

"Heh. Weirdo." Feena muttered to herself.

"I heard that!"

*Feena snickered to herself. As this the female blacksmith walked back over towards Ragna, handing him in sword.*

"Alright, here you are." She said. "Turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought. But you should be good to go."

"Thanks a lot. " Ragna said as he got up.

"Later weirdo!" Feena cried out mockingly.

"Very funny, kid" Ragna called back sarcastically.

"Heeey!" Feena exclaimed angry as Ragna walked away. "I'm sixteen! Technically a teen!"

"...Heh. What an interesting man." The blonde girl said to herself. "But... what was all that...?"

* * *

**Location: Unknown Village**

Ragna continued his walk through town, slowly examining his sword as he walked

"I've gotta admit," he said to himself. "She did a good job on it. Looks good as new. On another note, that conversation really escalated... I should make a note of not telling people I'm from another world as soon as I meet them. And unfortunately neither one of those girls knew me, so that wasn't really worth it."

Ragna sighed, leaning against a nearby wall, then continues walking, unknowingly taking a turn towards a dead end.

"It's been, what? Two weeks?" He asked himself. "You'd think I'd be able to find at least one thing about me I don't already- Huh?"

Not aware he was still down a dead end, Ragna looked around upon sensing something.

"Okay who the hell's following me?" He asked loudly.

Ragna looked around, as he noticed that surround him were three sketchy-looking individuals, walking up to him from in front and from the shadows behind him.

"You're looking a little lost around here, ain't ya?" The first male spoke.

"Yeah, I am." Ragna answered. "No offense but you three don't look like any tour guides. So I doubt you can help me."

"No. We aren't." Said the second male. "But we _can_ help ourselves."

"That sword of yours looks pretty neat." The girl added on. "It looks valuable too. We'd like to... well, take it off your hands for you. If you don't mind."

"No thanks." Ragna said. "I'd rather keep it for myself."

"We weren't asking." The first male answered.

Ragna blinked as the three pulled out small daggers.

"I-I'm sorry but... are you trying to rob me?"

The three looked at each other, confused as to why he asked them when it was obvious.

"Yes...?" The girl answered. "Isn't that obvious...?"

"Yeah." Ragna said. "I was just making sure before I do this."

"Do wha-"

The first male was immediately cut off as Ragna's fist collided into his stomach, knocking him back as he clenched his chest.

"You goddamn... Son of a... Mother..."

The man collapsed to his knees in pain.

"Seriously." Ragna said, pulling out his weapon. "You guys don't wanna mess with me."

Ignoring his warning, the second male charged straight at Ragna. Ragna merely moved slightly as the man swung his dagger left to right. Eventually, as he had enough, Ragna grabbed the man's hand as he swung again, then elbowed him in the face, knocking him down. The girl, after seeing what happened to her companions, foolishly charged at Ragna. He sighed, grabbing the girl as she ran to him, and pinned her against the wall, with her knife next to her throat. She whimpered slightly.

"Listen." Ragna started to say. "Do me a favor and run. I don't wanna have to kill you three. Take your friends with you when you go."

The girl nodded as Ragna let her go. She scurried to pick up her dagger and went over to the rest of her companions. She lifted them off the ground in order for the three of them to escape.

"This ain't over asshole!" yelled out one of the men as they ran off.

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Can't believe how easy it was to make her fall for that."

Feena had supposedly conned her friend into waiting for her as she went to take a walk around town.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." She said. "I get bored real quick! Besides we're not gonna get anything done if we don't do anything am I ri-Huh? Who in the?"

Feena moved behind a wall upon noticing three people, 2 men and 1 women, running out from a back alley.

"Wait a second..." She thought to herself. "Could they be from... Ugh, I'd better tail them."

Feena quickly ran out after the three that ran by. Though unaware that at the same time Ragna made his way back out the alley.

"Wait, wasn't that..." He started to say, but then walked off in the other direction. "Ah, never mind."

* * *

Feena continued following after the three, taking as much caution as to listen in on their conversation.

_"I think... we managed to get away from him..." the female said._

_"Goddamn him!" The first male yelled out. "Taking bitch moves at us like that!"_

_"Calm down. We just weren't prepared."_

_"Indeed." The second male spoke up. "It's our fault for assuming he'd fall over so easily."_

"Who the hell are they talking about?" Feena whispered to herself.

_The first male groaned._

_"And that big ass sword looked valuable too." He complained. "Leon's not gonna like it if we don't turn up with something else soon. Come on let's get out of here."_

"Wait..." Feena started to say. "Leon... Of course! They're with the guys we came here to arrest! That's them alright! But then again they mentioned someone with a giant sword... Could it have been that weirdo from before? I should've known! He's gotta be working with those bandit asses!"

"Buuuut..." She said "They've probably left the town as fast as they're running and I'm an unarmed soldier. Not to mention, the Lieutenant's already pissed at me for ditching her. I don't need her screaming at me for getting my ass into even more trouble, especially without any weapon." Feena sighed. "Goddammit... Well, I'd better start going back. Hopefully my crossbow would be finished by the time I get back."

Feena threw her hands behind her head and begins walking back to the blacksmith. However, the girl stopped as she felt her stomach growl.

"On second thought... Lieutenant, you can wait." She groaned. "I need something to eat... Oh! I know! I'll buy her some ice cream while I'm out! She'll love that!"

Feena changed her destination and went to find something to eat.

* * *

**Location: Small Cavern, Outskirts, Unknown Village**

"So.. let me get this straight; All of this, because of a single man?"

On the outskirts of the village, there stood a total of seven individuals; The three from other, alongside with three other as well. Standing in front of them all there stood a man with short, dark blonde hair. He wore a gray outfit, complete with long gray overcoat left opened **.** The other six all stood at attention, with three bowing down before him.

"W-We're sorry sir." Said the girl. "We underestimated him. We took him by surprise but he still overpowered the three of us."

The gray-coated man sighed

"You know I hate failures you fools." He said. "Beaten by a single man. You're making an embarrassment out of who we are. This can't be allowed to slide."

"Sir, give us another chance." The second male said. "We won't let you-"

"No." the man said. "I'll handle this myself. Let's move. Make an embarrassment of him. Then they'll learn to not cross us."

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

The seven began walking back towards the village. Plotting revenge.

* * *

**Location: Blacksmith, Unknown Village**

The blonde girl was repeatedly tapping her foot out of annoyance, and impatience after being left by her friend.

"I can't believe this..." She sighed. "Leave me behind to look after YOUR stuff. What kind of backwards crap is this?"

"Ah don't worry." The male blacksmith said, while walking up to her. "Pretty sure she means well. Besides, it shouldn't be too much longer on her crossbow."

"If that's the case..." The girl said, standing up from her seat. "Hold onto it until one of us gets back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk." She answered. "My legs are getting stiff."

The girl then walked off, leaving the stand as she went around town.

"I know you mean well Feena, but come on, it's your weapon..." She said to herself. "I have enough to worry about already. The thieves that we bothering this place, keeping track of you, that guy from earlier... Wait..." The girls stopped in her tracks after saying that. "The guy from earlier... Why the hell did I say that? Dammit, I must still be on about what he said. All that talk about another world is really messing with my brain huh. He seemed like an ordinary person. He must really have amnesia or he's a weirdo. Like Feena said."

Realizing this the girl continued her walk around town.

"Speak of the devil, where is she? I haven't seen her in a few hours. She said she'd be right back." the girl sighed, as well as her stomach growled. "I guess if I'm out I might as well find something to eat... wonder if there's any type of dessert place in this town. Ice cream is starting to sound really- Huh?"

The girl noticed that she was currently in the middle of a crowd of people that was headed back the way she came.

"What the hell's everyone running from?" She asked.

"Ah, I think three flavors oughta be enough to say sorry."

Feena had started making her way back towards the blacksmith, holding several different flavors of ice cream.

"I'm sure that the Lieutenant will like at least one of-What's that sound?"

Feena turned around, and quickly backed up to the wall (ice creams in hands) as a crowd of people went straight past her.

"Heeey!" She yelled. "What the hell is everyone running for!?"

* * *

"Already?" The female blacksmith questioned as the crowd of people passed by the blacksmith stand. "Hey, Boss! It's that time again."

"Oh great..." The male blacksmith groaned.

* * *

"Seriously, what the hell's going on?! Out of the way! Stop pushing! What are you all running from!?"

Ragna had been pushing his way through the crowd, eventually ending up at the end of it

"Sheesh, what's got them so scared?" He asked himself. "Well... only one way to find out."

Ragna began walking, hoping to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Enter, Bloodedge

**Location: Center Plaza, Unknown Village**

As the streets around him started to clear up, Ragna had managed to make his way out of the crowd running away. Looking around he saw that the entire area around him was completely deserted. Streets were cleared of life completely.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself. "Everyone... literally everyone just got up and left. What could've scared them this bad that they'd just drop everything and run?"

Ragna sighed

"I came this far. So I might as well continue on and see for myself."

Ragna continued walking around the village, making his way into the center plaza. Not surprising, he was met with more than nothing everywhere that he looked.

Damn, this is seriously all sorts of wrong..." He murmured to himself. "Nobody just packs up and- no, nobody even packed up. They just dropped everything and left it here. And I don't see any giant creatures attacking anywhere so that's not the cause. Now then… What could've scared them?"

"Perhaps you'd have more luck finding answers. . ."

Ragna quickly turned around upon seeing a young man standing around behind him.

". . .If you look right in front of you." He said.

"And you are?" Ragna asked.

"Call me Leon." the man responded. "I take it you're the man that I've heard about huh?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Fine. I'll give you a hint."

Leon snapped his fingers. Ragna looked around him, suddenly noticing that 6 others (3 males and 3 females) were currently walking out from hiding, surrounding the man on all sides. All of them had a cocky look on their faces.

"Oh..." Ragna said, realizing what was going on. He put a hand to his face, looking slightly annoyed. "You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Feena. . . .?"

"Feeeeeena. . . .?"

As things calmed down in the other areas around the village, the young blonde girl started walking around, in hopes to meet up with her friend. Wherever she is.

"You're the only person I know that wears yellow and purple as an armor choice, and yet you're still so hard for me to find." She sighed. "Seriously where the hell did you go? I don't have time for this. With the way people are acting we really need to stay together. And right now, that'll be pretty hard-"

"Heey! Lieutenant!"

The girl turned around to see Feena walking towards her, ice creams in hands, and her crossbow tied to her waist. The girl sighed before meeting Feena halfway."

"There you are!" She said. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Lieutenant." Feena answered. "I had to stop by and grab my weapon. Buuut while I was out I brought you ice cream! Huh? That'll makes things better!"

Feena sweat dropped as her friend just stood there, with a disappointed look on her face. Though despite that she still went on ahead and took one of the ice creams, and started eating it.

"This doesn't mean that I'm not upset." she said, while licking her ice cream. "I'm just hungry."

The two smiled as they continue walking together

"So, did you find anything while you were out?" She asked Feena.

"Well, kind of." Feena answered. "For starters, you remember why we were sent down here in the first place right?"

"Yeah. We were told that an increase in bandit activities among these areas were getting out of control. Our job was to find out what the cause of this was, which is obviously bandits, and put a stop to it if possible. Why? Did you locate them or something?"

"Sort of. Unfortunately they were heading outside of the city. So I didn't chase after them."

"At least you know when you're in over your head at some times. But out of curiosity where'd you see them?"

"Running out of some alleyway. Screaming and shouting obscenities about some guy with a giant sword."

"A guy with a giant sword...? Hey you don't think-"

"Sweet! We're on the same page! I'm positive it was that weirdo from before! Who else could fit that description?"

"Well... yeah.. I guess."

Feena raised a brow as she looked over at the girl

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" she asked.

"I just couldn't imagine him being a bandit or anything." the girl answered. "I know I questioned him as a bounty hunter, but come on Feena. You heard the man, he had amnesia."

"Yeah right! That was probably a cover up, because he knew who we were."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Hey we have to consider all our options don't we?"

The girl sighed, trying her best to not admit defeat

"Besides," Feena continued. "We have another problem to figure out."

"Ah, right." The girl said. "The reason why everyone just started running. If we want ot fiure that out we'd best stick together in case there's trouble. Considering where they were running from my bet's on the problem being in the center plaza of the village. We should start our search there, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Feena exclaimed. "Let's do it."

"I wish she wouldn't sound so excited for these things." The girl sighed to herself.

"Did you say something Lieutenant?"

The girl just starts walking off, not answering Feena's question. In return, Feena merely shrugged it off and followed after her.

* * *

**Location: Center Plaza, Unknown Village**

With Ragna, the man was currently in the middle of being surrounded by the seven bandits. However he didn't budge an inch in fear upon noticing. He simply continued to stand there, facing their leader, who was known as Leon.

"So then," He started to say. "I take it you're the boss of the three assholes that tried to rob me huh?"

"Indeed I am." Leon answered. "And I'm not so sure how I feel about you beating on my men like that."

"I'm not sure if I feel okay with the fact they tried to rob me." Ragna replied sarcastically. "But hey, that's apparently okay to you isn't it?"

"Boss, there's no point in talking. Let's just kill him!" Said one of the bandits.

Leon chuckled

"Not yet." He responded. "I'm intrigued by the man. Speaking of whom, mind if I ask you your name?"

"Name's Ragna." Ragna answered him. "And don't get your hopes up if you're looking to strike up a conversation with me or some shit like that. I couldn't possibly tell you anything more about me. All I know is I'm not from this world, whatever you call it, and I don't know where I'm from. I'm a lost traveler, if that's how you want to see it. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna just go now."

"Is that supposed to make us take pity on you?" another bandit spoke out.

"I don't even want your pity to begin with dumbass." Ragna answered.

"Come on can't we just kill this guy and leave already?" Asked another bandit.

"Well, if I know one thing about you, Ragna, was it?" Leon started to say. "You're real good at pissing people off apparently."

"You idiots started it." Ragna stated. "It's not my fault you're all so emotional."

"Fortunately however." Leon said. "You would also be a great edition of the Thieves' Den."

"Excuse me?"

"Boss are you sure we should recruit this guy?" Asked the first bandit.

"He doesn't really seem like the cooperative type." added on a fourth bandit. "I don't think that he'd be a good edition to us. And that's if he decided to."

"The girl's right you know." Ragna said. "What makes you think I'd side with you assholes?"

"Consider it an ultimatum." Leon said. "You can side with us. Or you can die in this town."

Ragna laughed

"Yeah right." He said. "From what three of your allies showed me, I doubt any of you could kill me. Even if it's all six of you at once you probably won't succeed."

"Very well if you insist." Leon responded. "Death it is."

Leon apped his finger as the six bandits drew their weapons. Ragna sighed in response, placing his hand on the hilt of his large sword.

"Guess we're doing this now huh?" He said.

Immediately two of the bandits rushed straight at him. Ragna merely smiled, and took his hands off of his blade. Just as they reached melee range however, Ragna ducked, causing their heads to crash into each other. Stunning them for a moment as Ragna stepped away. However, he ducked again upon hearing someone behind him, as another bandit tried taking a swing at his head. She swung once more, in which Ragna pulled out his sword, clashing it against the girl's blade. Ragna stepped back in the middle of their weapon deadlock, surprising the woman as she stumbled forward. He then knead the bandit in the chest, causing her to keel over, while wheezing. Turning around the two bandits from earlier charged at him again. Ragna slammed his sword on the ground as they got close, tripping over the male. The female however jumped into the air and avoided, before diving down to Ragna. In response, he placed his sword in the ground and caught the girl's hands as she came towards him. She shrieked out in pain as Ragna managed to loosen her grip on her knives, and using them himself by stabbing her in the left shoulder and right tricep before throwing her away.

"Come on, really?" Ragna said. "There's six of you and this is still the best that you can- Hey!"

Ragna looked over to see one of the bandits had swiped his sword while he was preoccupied. Ragna attempted to catch the man, but he rolled out of his reach, taking his sword with him, and handed it to Leon.

"The thieving thing was no joke apparently...!" Ragna growled.

"Well since you're so confident then let's see how you perform without a primary weapon." Leon answered. "Take him down."

Ragna attempted to rush at Leon for his weapon. However he was immediately stopped as a knife cut across his chest from a female bandit, knocking him back a moment. As she struck her again, Ragna grabbed her hand and spun her around, then kicked her in the back knocking her down. another bandit attempted sneak attack from behind, but was met with a foot to the face by Ragna as a response. Three of the bandits had managed to pull themselves together, all rushing the man at once. Ragna charged towards one of them, headbutting him, then punching him into the ground. However while this was going on the two girls didn't hesitate to slash at him repeatedly. In response, he grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together, then threw them across the plaza, effectively knock them out as they landed in front Leon.

"Even without his weapon he's able to fight this well I see." Leon thought to himself.

As Ragna turned around another one quickly jumped down on him with a vertical slash. Ragna managed to take said attack before grabbing the man's arm, then kneed him in the chest and tossed the bandit behind him. The other girl that still remained used this as an opportunity to catch him off guard. However, Ragna noticed her mid attack, and caught her. He trapped her between his arms, causing her to have her own knife pointed at her throat. Although he had every opportunity to kill, Ragna merely shoved her away from him afterwards as he let her go

"You know, I'd hate to have to kill you people." He said. "How about you call it a day and then get the hell out of here?"

"B-Boss, I don't think we can handle this guy...!" The girl said, as she quickly stood up to move away from Ragna.

Leon put a hand to his face and sighed, as the rest of his bandits proceeded to run back over to his side.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's too late to pull back now." He answered. "But instead, I'll grace you. And kill you myself."

Leon threw Ragna back his sword, as the other bandits cleared out of their way.

"Fine." Ragna said, catching his sword. "Bring it."

Leon chuckled as he pulled out his dagger. Ragna rushed straight towards the man, going for the first strike. Leon merely smiled, as he quickly circled around Ragna, slicing him in his side. Ragna turned around, in an attempt to catch the man, however by then, Leon had circled behind him, slashing him straight down the back. As Ragna attacked once more, Leon stood there and ducked to avoid it, followed by stabbing the man straight in the chest. Ragna, though in pain, used this as an opportunity to grab Leon and throw him away. He then pulled his dagger out of his chest, dropping it in front of him as he held a hand over his wound.

"Shit, he's faster than I thought..!" Ragna thought to himself. "Combine that with his dagger and he can turn me into a human pin cushion. And that doesn't sound good for me at all."

"Come on, Ragna." Leon spoke out, landing on his feet. "Don't tell me that's all you have in you."

Leon quickly dashed towards Ragna once more. As Ragna attempted to strike at him as he ran, Leon slid under his sword, grabbing his knife and slashing him at his legs as he escaped Ragna's assault. Ragna dropped down to one knee for a moment, but managed to hold up his sword in time to block another one of Leon's attacks.

Hiding behind a wall, watching the fight, was Feena, alongside her friend.

"That's them alright..." The girl said. "And it looks like they're all after that guy."

"I knew it! He is tied with them!" Feena said.

"Feena, quiet!" She said sharply, shutting Feena up. "We can't afford to get caught."

"All we have to do is get rid of these guys right? Then while they're distracted let me take a shot at him!"

Feena took out her crossbow and aimed it towards Leon. However before she could take a shot, the blonde girl placed a hand in front of her weapon, causing her to lose focus.

"Don't risk it." She commanded. "You could risk hitting the other one. We don't need to hit anyone innocent."

"But Lieutenant-"

"Command Order!"

"Fine." Feena sighed. "You got any better ideas?"

The girl thought for a minute, looking around the village for anything she could use. Upon looking around she noticed a clock tower, standing tall just about the village center. An idea formed in her head.

"I think I got it."

"You do?" Feena asked. "What is it?"

"You see that clock tower over there?" She said while pointing at said clock tower. "First off, I want you to make your way over there without getting caught. There, I want you to position yourself on top of the clock tower and wait for my signal. Once then, I want you to shoot at whoever down there's a bandit. Meaning don't aim for the man."

"What's the signal?"

The girl held up her sword. Upon holding it up the light reflected off the scabbard, allowing it to be possibly seen from above.

"Look for that." She answered.

"Roger that."

Feena placed her crossbow on her back and began making her way over towards the clock tower.

"Come now. Don't tell me all that blood is keep you from reacting."

As their fight progressed, even though Ragna had the strength advantage, Leon's speed far outmatched him at the moment. Unable to keep up with his attacks, he was forced to endure blow after blow from Leon's dagger. However, despite all this Ragna had the strength to stand and hold onto his sword, ready to keep fighting.

"Don't count me out just yet." Ragna responded. "I'm still standing aren't I? Then I can keep fighting."

"Sheesh, you really intend to drag this fight out don't you?" Leon sighed. "Fine. Then I guess we'll just have to step our game up too then."

Ragna readied himself as alongside Leon, the rest of the bandits began attacking him as well. Due to the many injuries received from Leon's speed, however, he found himself in a position where he could barely move around to avoid them. Ragna merely held up his blade in both hands, swinging left and right at the bandits, while also taking hits himself. As they continued rushing at him, Ragna had managed to tank just about every single attack, and used it as an opportunity to take them down as he started throwing the bandits into each other, knocking the six of them away eventually. Leon had managed to avoid by using his speed, but while distracted, didn't expect for Ragna's foot to connect with the side of his face. Stunned for a second he looked up and managed to dodge seconds before as Ragna's sword came downward towards him, cutting off a slight piece of his hair.

"He's still able to respond like that!?" Leon thought to himself.

Leon rolled out the way once again as a horizontal slash came directly over his head. Realizing that Ragna wouldn't go down easily, he gained a good distance from him. He then began spinning his dagger around quickly. Ragna, unsure of what he's planning, kept his guard up. Leon, readied himself, then dashed as quick as possible towards Ragna. As ready as he was, Ragna was unable to keep up with the man as he dashed around him in all directions, slashing him with every movement he made. Ragna desperately swung his sword and caught Leon mid-attack, but to no effect. Counting up to a total of seventeen hits, Leon ended his onslaught with a kick to the stomach, knocking Ragna down.

"That... dick..." Ragna groaned.

Even after that onslaught, Ragna had the strength to stand back up and get ready for a fight. However, the moment he got back up, he was met by the other six bandits, all surrounding him and attacking him at once, taking advantage in his currently weakened body. Using this, Leon rushed over, and propelled himself into the air, preparing to finish Ragna off. But even among all of the attacks he suffered, Ragna was able to grab Leon's arm, and elbowed it. Leon screamed as he was sent flying, along with his broken arm. That was enough to cause the bandits to pause their attack and look over towards their leader.

"Boss!" One of the bandits exclaimed.

Ragna saw an opportunity, as they were all distracted, and jumped on it. He started by kicking down two of the bandits, followed by a horizontal slash to another one, knocking him away. One of the three remaining attempted to attack him, where one of them was met with a headbutt, knocking her down.

* * *

**Location: Clock Tower, Village**

Feena was merely awaiting the signal, watching Ragna take on all seven of the bandits at the same time.

"Holy shit. . ." She said. "This guy's tough...! Huh?"

A bright light suddenly reflected onto Feena's face. covering the top of her eyes with her hand. Upon looking around she could see the source coming from sunlight being reflected off of a sword's scabbard.

"The signal!" She exclaimed, grabbing her crossbow.

"This is unbelievable!"

"How many hits can this guy take!?

Leon and his bandits continued to surround Ragna. As they continued rushing at him, the man just kept on fighting, tossing them around the plaza no matter how many hits they take.

"What... is he?" Leon thought. "He can't possibly be man can he... the way he takes our attacks like it's nothing...!"

"Damn you!" Exclaimed one of the bandits, rushing to him. "You son of a-"

Just as the bandit jumped out to attack him, an arrow suddenly pierced him in the back, stopping his attack. The others were alarmed as they looked around, trying to find the source of the attack. Eventually one of the female bandits noticed Feena, sitting on the clock tower.

"There!" She exclaimed. "They're on the-"

Suddenly, she was cut out as she shrieked, watching as a gunshot had shot the dagger out of her hand. The same had happened to the remaining bandits, excluding Leon. The blonde girl then walked out from behind a building, holding a peacemaker as Feena descended from the clock tower.

"That's enough!" The girl said. "Under Goldenian law and with my authority, the seven of you are hereby under arrest. Come quietly or we will use excessive force."

another arrow was fired at the ground as one of the bandits tried to reach for their weapon

"Wait a minute..." Ragna said. "Aren't you two-"

"Listen, get out of here." The girl said to him. "You're way too injured to just keep fighting. Feena and I can- !"

While distracted, Leon spin kicked the peacemaker out of the girl's hand, then punched her down to the ground. Just as he tried attacking again Ragna grabbed hold of him to keep him in place. However he was left wide open, as the other bandits all grabbed their weapons, dodging Feena's arrows, and all impaled the man in the back, causing him to let go of Leon.

"Ah crap...!" Feena exclaimed.

"Oh Gods..." the blonde girl gasped.

Just as the other six removed their weapons, Leon didn't hesitate to use this opening. He quickly slashed at Ragna, directly in front of him, until he was forced to drop down to his knees. The two girls tried to help out, but were quickly pinned down by the other bandits before they could do anything.

"Heh. Idiot." Leon chuckled. "You don't even know these two, but you still saved her. How do you know they wouldn't have arrested you instead? And because of this, you're now on Death's Row."

Ragna groaned, barely moving due to his injuries as he looks up at Leon

"I saved her..." He started to say. "Because no one should have to die to a bunch of cowards like you."

Ragna slowly, but surely managed to bring himself back to his feet, even managing to hold his sword in ready for an attack

"And that includes me. . . I don't care how long this battle takes. . . I'm not letting you win this you asshole...!"

"Fine. " Leon responded. "Let's see how well you stop me when you're BURNING IN HELL!"

Leon started bringing his dagger downward towards Ragna's head. Ragna responded as he swung his sword to meet it. However, the mere second just before the two weapons connected...

A dark energy suddenly surrounded Ragna's sword, surprising both fighters. As the two weapons collided the head of a black monster shot out of his blade. The monster obliterated Leon's dagger, and knocked the man into a nearby building, leaving him very injured because of this.

"What the hell...!?" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Coooool...!" Feena said, while starry eyed.

Ragna stared at his right arm, in awe of the power that had emerged from it. Though he was unaware of what had happened to him, or what was currently happening.

"What... is this...?" He asked himself cautiously. "Is it coming from... my right arm...? Or am I... remembering something... This power, the… Azure… Grimoire... "

It wasn’t long before he found himself remembering.

"The... The Azure Grimoire. . . . My right arm... "

While Ragna was preoccupied two of the bandits attempted an assault by stabbing the man in the back. However, they were taken in shock, and in fear as Ragna didn't even flinch. Hell, he didn't even feel their knives impale him. Slowly he turned around to face them. 

"If this is really my Azure..." He said to himself, gripping his sword. "Then let's put it to the test!"

Whatever portion of Ragna's memories return allowed him to remember a crucial detail. Everyone watched as his sword, transformed into a scythe, with a red energy emerging from one end. Ragna jumped into the air and preformed a vertical aerial slash on one of the bandits. As the attack finished, the bandit nearly collapsed to the ground in one hit. As the other attempted a desperate attack, Ragna's right arm transformed into a monstrous claw, grabbing the bandit as she charged towards him. Several waves of darkness engulfed the girl as an explosion from Ragna claw sent her flying into the wall. As his arm transformed back to normal, as well as his scythe returning to a sword, Ragna turned around and faced the other 4 bandits, who were all staring at him with fear in their eyes. Noticing this, Ragna merely uttered one single word to all of them.

**"Next?"**

"Screw this I'm outta here!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!"

"Run! He's a monster!"

The remaining bandits attempted to make a run for it. However, Feena and her friend had stepped in their way. Feena had her crossbow aimed directly at them. The other girl had her peacemaker pointed at them, and her sword in her other hand.

"Weapons down. Now." The girl commanded.

Seeing the odds were against them, the remaining bandits didn't put up a fight and dropped their weapons. Afterwards, the two girls proceeded to tie them down to keep them from running.

"Authorities will be here in about 30 minutes." Feena told them. "Try not to get too comfortable."

As Feena continued to finish tying down the bandits, she also proceeded to do the same to Leon. Meanwhile the other girl had walked over to Ragna, who was still trying to see what he could remember.

"Hey." She called out to him as he turned to face her. "You... alright over there?"

"For the most part, yeah." Ragna responded. "What about you two?"

"Don't worry about us." The girl said. "We've been in much worse situations."

"Heh. Fair enough."

"If you don't mind me asking... What was all that?"

"Whatever it was, it's helped me remember a couple of things about me..." Ragna paused for a moment, then continued to speak. "It's the Power of Azure."

"The... what?" The girl asked, very confused.

"All I can tell you is that it's a part of me." Ragna answered. "But I'm sure that it came from the same place I did."

"You... weren't kidding... Are you really from another world"

"I'm positive about that now. I don't know where that is, or how I got here. I just know that I'm here."

"Looks like you might be here to stay I guess." She sighed.

Ragna and the girl stood there for a moment, completely silent as they thought about the fact that Ragna may not be able to return home... wherever that is.

"So..." She started to ask. "What will you do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Ragna answered. "If those guys spread rumors about me this world will see me as a monster. I don't really have anywhere to go."

"If that's the case..." The girl took Ragna's hand as she spoke. "Come with us."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have anywhere to go, and you'd most likely end up in a worse situation than this on your own. If you come with me and Feena, the two of us can help you out. We might even be able to find a way to get you home. Sounds like a fair deal don't you think? You help us, and we'll try to get you home."

Ragna stood there and thought for a moment. Then made up his mind.

"Sounds good to me." He answered.

"Excellent." She said. "I look forward to working with you mister. . . .mister. . . . Umm-"

"Ragna." He answered. "Name's Ragna."

About that time Feena had walked over after finishing tying up the bandits.

"All done Lieutenant!" She said. "What'd I miss?"

"Ragna here is gonna be working with us." the girl answered. "In exchange we help him get home."

"Really? Neat!" Feena exclaimed. "Nice to meet ya Ragna. Name's Feena. And this here's the Lieutenant!"

Ragna and the girl sweatdropped

"Is... Lieutenant really your name..?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She quickly answered. "Monika. I'm Lieutenant Monika Weisswind." She turns towards Feena. "What the hell Feena? Why would you introduce me like that? You should've told him my name!"

"Wait... your name's Monika?" Feena asked.

"Wait a minute..." Monika eventually figured it out. "You've been calling me Lieutenant this whole time because you forgot what my name was haven't you!?"

Monika merely argues as Feena panics to find an answer. Ragna merely sighed.

"So this is what I'm reduced to..." He thought to himself. "Travelling with two kids... Guess it's better than nothing."

Ragna smiles slightly at the two as they argue.

"Hey, you two!" He called out, getting their attention. "If you done, do you think we could get moving? You're gonna start drawing a crowd if you keep this up, you know."

The girls looked at one another before looking back at Ragna and nodded.

"He's right." Monika said. "Come on. Let's get going."

Monika began walking first, heading straight out of the village. Feena followed close behind her, with Ragna behind them, and slowly examining his arm.

"If the Azure's from my world..." He thought. "And I remembered it... Then... what else will I be able to remember?"

Ragna eventually stopped worrying about it for now, and caught up with Monika and Feena, readying his mind for the journey that would lie ahead of the three of them.

**Meanwhile . . .**

About the time that the group of three had left the village, authorities, who all looked like royal guards, had arrived to apprehend the remaining bandits. One of the chief guards was there to take Leon into custody himself.

"Anything you have to say for yourself, Leon?" he asked.

"...T... That man..." Leon said weakly.

"What?"

"He's. . . not from... any of the three realms... He's a. . . monster..."

"Wait what? What are you-"

"Sir! Over here!" a female officer called out. "I found two more of them, dead."

"Was it the Goldenian Lieutenant Weisswind's doing?" He asked in response.

"I... don't think so..." She said wearily. "But you may want to take a look at this."

Leaving Leon to the rest of the officers, the chief guard walks over towards the two dead bodies, and examines them himself. Upon doing so he was surprised to see the damage that was done to them.

"A scythe..." He thought out loud. "And claw marks...?"

"Neither the lieutenant or private Feena could've done this to them." the female officer stated. "This couldn't have been their doing, sir."

"A monster..."

"P-Pardon?"

"Nothing." He said sharply. "I want the remaining bandits to be interrogated once we reach the capital."

"Why's that?"

"Whatever happened here wasn't the doing of anyone from our army. What could've done this could very well be a threat to us, and His Highness. We must find more about this... this demon, if I can even call it that, and eliminate it."

The woman nodded, as the rest of the officers began leaving the village with the remaining bandits. The chief officer stood there for a moment, and thought about what just occurred. Eventually he shook his head, and left with the rest of the officers.


	3. The "Monster" In Red

**Location: Forest Southwest of Village, ? ? ?**

The group had made their way out of the village, with Monika leading the way forward. Ragna followed close behind as she and Feena had been talking through the entire walk.

"Listen, Feena, I get it." Monika said. "You were embarrassed and didn't want to be rude. But seriously, you're on a mission with someone, one of your superiors at that, and you didn't know their name."

"Again," Feena started to say. "I'm very sorry Lieutenant Weisswind-"

"Just call me Monika from now on, will you? It'll help you not forget."

"Well, I'm sorry Monika. I mean yeah you told me. I just. . . . Wasn't paying attention."

"Seriously? Not paying attention?"

"Yes Monika..." Feena admitted.

"Sheesh..." Monika sighed. "What am I gonna do with you."

"Here's a thought." Ragna butted in. "Maybe try not to argue with her the entire time and lead the way. You two have been talking for the last hour."

"It's been an hour?"

"No way!" Feena exclaimed.

"I wish I could say that was bullshit." Ragna responded. "But it's not. It's been an hour since you girls started talking."

The girls blushed out of embarrassment as they turned around and kept walking. Ragna smirked, resisting the urge of wanting to laugh at the two

"I'm more surprised you didn't turn around and leave us." Monika said. "I wouldn't expect anyone to listen to us complain for sixty minutes."

"Well, if I had somewhere else that I could go, trust me I would have." Ragna said jokingly. "Besides that, I didn't really mind. It was rather entertaining watching the two of you argue."

"Heeey!" They both said as Ragna laughed.

"Although, on an unrelated note," Ragna began to ask. "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

"We're going to make our way back to Goldenia." Monika answered. "It's where we call home. From there we can see what we can do to send you back to your home, wherever that may be."

"And this place is in a. . . forest?"

"Are you calling us poor or something?!" Feena asked offensively.

"Feena...!" Monika said, in which Feena proceeded to not respond on the subject. "To answer your question, we're cutting through this forest to try and avoid being seen out in the open with you."

"What, are you embarrassed of me?" Ragna said.

"It's not that." She replied. "Considering what just happened back at that village, there's no doubt that when Leon and his bandits were arrested that your name, or something about you, will come up in possible interrogation. Authorities can spread word around quick if you are deemed a threat to everyone. Therefore, it would be bad if you were seen in the open."

"I see..." He said. "And I guess if I were to get caught then it would look pretty bad on the two of you then. You'd probably get dragged down with me."

Monika's eyes widened.

"I. . . Never considered that possibility." She said in astonishment

"Wait, really?" Ragna asked.

"Seriously?" Feena asked as well.

"I hadn't even thought about what could be the consequences if we got caught..." Monika answered. "And if... if we go straight for Goldenia then there's no telling what could happen to us..."

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be alright Monika." Ragna said. "Look, we'll just make up our plan as we go along."

"We can't wing everything you know." Feena butted in. "Especially not when it comes to our own lives in the balance."

"It can't be that bad. We don't even know if things are as bad as we thought. Look, maybe I'm not gonna become a wanted man here. Maybe they weren't interrogated at all. "

"But maybe they did. We need to at least be prepared for that!"

"Hey..." Monika started to say, getting their attention. "Maybe... we should at least take a break. You know. So we can think easier."

Ragna and Feena looked at each other before looking back at Monika, then nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Location: -3rd Floor Hallway, Underground Dungeon**

"Tch... A monster...?"

In the aftermath of the incident at the village, the remaining bandits had all been arrested, and were being held in an underground dungeon. Standing outside of one of the rooms was the chief guard that was on scene during their arrest. He had just finished interrogating Leon, the leader of the bandits.

"A monster..." He thought to himself. "In the shape of a mortal man. . . This sounds similar to a demon… but what had happened to his two associates wasn't by ordinary demons that roam around that area. And a scythe mark that looked like it could've been from Death himself. What the hell is going on...?"

"Yo! Feldia!"

"Huh?"

The chief guard, known as Feldia, turned to his right to see a a young, black haired man wearing a black and blue suit, with gold borders around the bottom and another young man, with red hair, wearing a black shirt with red pants and holding a longsword.

"How's it going?" The man in blue asked.

"You sure seem busy." The man in red stated.

"Oh. It's just you two." Feldia responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Lancelot, he has his own reasons, you know." The man in red answered. "I just came to tag along to congratulate you. I heard you've been recently promoted to Lieutenant Officer!"

"Heh. Thanks." Feldia said while smirking.

"I figured that I'd stop through here with Percival." Lancelot answered. "I'm here visiting Katalina. She's on guard here as well. Anyways, what are you up to, new Lieutenant Officer?"

"Lieutenant Weisswind had apprehend several bandits earlier." Feldia replied. "However when we bought them into custody from the village..." He continued.

* * *

**Moments Earlier**

**Location: Interrogation Room, -3rd Floor Hallway, Underground Dungeon**

Feldia himself had went in to interrogate Leon personally.

"Alright, spill it bandit!" he demanded. "What are you talking about? What was this monster you speak of!?"

Leon looked up and spoke.

"It... came in disguise. . . as a mortal man. . . However, hidden underneath that. . . was a. . .a monster. . . with power never before seen in Riverbrandt. . . Something new. . ."

"Tch, you're delusional." Feldia responded. "You must've just been attacked by demons while attacking that village."

"I'm not making this shit up...!" Leon said loudly. "How do you explain my men then? They've all been left in shock and fear after this incident!"

"I-"

"And explain the two you found dead. The first one hit by an energy like none ever seen, and no dark magic that could match it. And the second one, put to death by a scythe. Looked like the work of Death himself. Except, that this was no Demon. No Man. No God."

". . . Just. . . a monster. . .?" Feldia said wearily. " Alright, fine then. Tell me. What does this monster look like when disguised apparently?"

"He had white hair of a spiky texture." Leon began. "He wears a long red coat, with several belts attached to it. . ."

* * *

**Present Time**

**Location: -3rd Floor Hallway, Underground Dungeon**

". . . And a long cleaver sword that he keeps in the open all the time. Supposedly has the ability to transform into a scythe. That's what I got out of him."

Feldia had finished explain what he learned to Percival and Lancelot, who both seemed to be taken back by what they've just learned.

"A-And you're sure this isn't just some demon?" Lancelot asked nervously. "A soul harvester perhaps-"

"You know that soul harvesters were wiped out centuries ago." Feldia responded. "If this is a demon, then it's new. If not, then we can assume that they were lying or telling the truth."

"Whether or not this is true or false shouldn't be the point." Percival added. "This is still a possible problem and threat towards his highness. And must be dealt with."

"What do you have in mind?" Lancelot asked Percival.

"We inform this to the higher ups at Goldenia immediately."

"Ah, I see." Feldia said. "From there, we'll alert all of Riverbrandt of this 'monster in red'. However, we must make haste. There's no telling where this monster is, and where could he have gone.

"Come on, do we have to leave right now?" Lancelot protested. "I mean I've still got things I need to take care of first."

"We don't have time for your flirting Lancelot." Feldia responded.

"Seriously, I won't be that long."

"Hmph. Make it quick. Or the airship's leaving without you."

Lancelot smiled and ran off in search of this Katalina woman.

"Why do I have the feeling he's gonna take his time with this. . ." Percival sighed.

* * *

**Location: Clearing, Forest**

Several hours after their walk through the forest, Ragna and Monika had been resting in a small clearing inside of the forest, sitting around a campfire they had set up. As for Feena, Monika had sent her out into a nearby town to see if there's any information about Ragna spreading around. The two sat around the campfire, waiting for her to come back.

"How long is she supposed to take again?" Ragna asked.

"Feena moves at her own pace when alone." Monika answered. "There's no telling how long she's gonna take."

"Why am I not surprised. . . Think she'll forget your name by the time she gets back?"

Ragna laughed as Monika whacked him on the head

"You asshole! That's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe not. But your reactions always are."

Monika folded her arms and pouted, staring at Ragna for a minute. Ragna sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He answered. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." Monika replied while smiling.

The two remained around the campfire for a while, completely quiet as Ragna laid onto his back and starred up into the sky, and Monika sitting down with her legs crossed, looking up at the sky and then turning towards Ragna.

"Hey, Ragna?" She asked, getting his attention. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Ragna questioned.

"About you. Well, the things that you remember about yourself. Or your home."

"There's not much that I can tell you Monika. I don't remember that much."

"Well at least try will you? This might help me make it easier for us to get you home. What about that thing on your arm? The one you used against those bandits?"

"Huh?"

Ragna held up his right arm, staring at his Azure.

"You mean the Azure Grimoire, right?"

"Yeah, that thing. What exactly is it?"

"That part I am still fuzzy on details. I know that whatever it is, it's taken the form of my right arm. I'm not exactly sure what else it is. But I am sure that whatever it is, it's something that's here to stay."

"How did you find this, 'Azure' thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure of that either- Huh?"

Ragna blinked as Monika placed her hands over the sides of his face.

"Try." She demanded.

"Monika? What the hell are you-"

"You have to try Ragna. There's got to be something you remember that can help us know who you are."

"You think I'm not trying to do that? Believe me, if there was anything else I could remember I would've told you guys already. But there isn't anything else that I can remember right now."

"Ragna at least try harder will you? Don't you understand what's at risk if you can't remember everything!?"

Ragna sighed, then placed his hands over Monika's, moving them off

"Look, I get it Monika." He started to say. "If the entire world is turned against me, then the two of you will be in just as much shit as I am. I understand that much. But even so, you can't exactly try rushing a man who has amnesia to remember things. It just doesn't work that way. Just take a minute and calm down."

"But- Oof!"

Ragna placed Monika's hands against her own cheeks

"Just calm down."

Monika took a deep breathed and sighed

"You're right." She responded. "Sorry about all that. I was just nervous. Probably a little scared."

"Hey I don't blame you. I mean we are currently hiding out in a for-"

"Shh!"

"What?"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

Ragna looked over at the girl who currently had a hand over her peacemaker, stood up slightly. Ragna, still confused, gripped his sword and slowly stood up with her.

"Monika?" He asked. "What is it? What the hell's going-"

"Shh!" She whispered. "Keep your voice down for now. And put that fire out."

"Wait a minute Monika, what's going on?" Ragna asked. "Seriously, you can't just get all serious for a moment and not-"

Ragna paused for a moment as he heard a faint growling coming from straight in front of them. Following Monika's orders he put out the campfire that was behind him and grabbed his sword. The two stood up to their feet and backed away slowly as the growling got louder, indicating that it was getting closer.

"What the hell is it?" Ragna asked.

"Wolves." Monika answered, loading her peacemaker. "Three of them."

"Great. That's the last thing we need to be surrounded by."

"Shh! If we move away slowly... don't make any sudden movements, and we might be able to-!"

Monika shrieked as a large, black wolf jumped out to attack her. Ragna quickly stepped in the way, pulling out his sword to counter. Meeting the sword head on, the wolf had caught it between its teeth, and refused to let go.

"Monika!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Right!" Monika answered.

Monika aimed her peacemaker and fired two shots into the wolf's chest, causing her to let go of Ragna's sword and jump back, leaving a trail of blood everywhere it moved. Soon the other two wolves that were hiding behind the bushes came out to the side of the injured wolf, as all three began circling around Ragna and Monika.

"Fleeing's no longer an option apparently..." Monika said.

"I don't think it ever was." Ragna commented. "You know how to fight right?"

"I don't carry this sword just for looks."

"Good. Then that means I won't have to watch your ass every second then."

"Just worry about yourself."

The wolves closed in and began their attack on the two. The first two went straight after Ragna, which he parried their claws with his sword. The third one that was injured wanted a shot at Monika alone. It rushed straight for the girl, who placed her gun into it's holster and took hold of her sword. However, Monika did not draw the sword from the sheath, but instead used the sheath as the weapon, with the sword still inside. As the wolf charged, she swung at it, knocking it away with her blade's sheath. While it was stunned she pulled out her peacemaker and aimed at the wolf, only for it to quickly turn around and knock the gun out of her hand. Monika quickly held up her sword's sheath to block the wolf's teeth from digging into her flesh.

In Ragna's case, he swung his sword continuously, parrying the wolves' attacks. One of the wolves attempted another head-on assault, mouth opened, revealing its teeth. Ragna ended up blocking the attack by catching its teeth around his sword, but the wolf refused to let go of it once it got hold of it. As Ragna tried to get the wolf off of his sword, the other one circled around to try and attack him from behind. However, Ragna managed to hear it sneaking up behind, and turned around quickly, smacking the wolf that was hanging onto his sword into the other wolf, causing both to be sent into a nearby tree. Both wolves growled and rushed straight back towards him.

"Dammit, you assholes don't know when to quit do you?!" Ragna growled.

Monika and the injured wolf remained in a deadlock struggle, with the wolf gaining the advantage as it used its body to push her backward, causing her arm to bend, allowing it to move closer. Monika tried to keep her arm out for her sword to keep the wolf out of her reach, but wasn't strong enough on her own to keep it at bay. As the wolf closed in, she was pushed up against a tree. Using this, she lifted her feet into the air, and kicked the wolf back, knowing him about sixteen inches away from her, as well as causing her to fall back to the ground. The wolf growled as it quickly recovered and swiped at her with its claw. Monika quickly rolled out of the way, straight to her peacemaker. She aimed the gun and quickly fired 4 shots, with four direct hits. The wolf shaking started to stand back on it's feet as Monika reached into her coat for more bullets. However, the moment she managed to reload her weapon, the wolf's head collapsed back onto the ground, as its body did not move. Monika sighed in relief.

"Thank the Gods..." She uttered.

With Ragna, the man was starting to get annoyed by the wolves and their persistence. He then converted his sword into a scythe and held it in both of his hands. The wolves, not afraid, growled at the man and circled around slowly. As Ragna watched the two of them carefully, they rushed at them with full speed. In response he swung his scythe to the left, leaving a scar on one of the wolves. The other one attempted to jump and bite him from behind, however Ragna quickly turned around and brought his scythe down directly into its head, impaling the wolf and knocking it to the ground, leaving it to die. The other one charged straight for him again while he was turned around. Ragna turned his head a little and noticed it . As the wolf attempted to swipe at him with its claw, Ragna dodged to the right, and swung his scythe towards the wolf, cutting it in half in the process. As the wolf's two halves hit the ground, Ragna's scythe returned to a sword as he placed it back on his waist.

"Finally." He sighed. "Stubborn pieces of shit."

Ragna turned over to Monika who was resting up against a nearby tree.

"You alright over there?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Monika answered. "Just a little winded that's all. Come on, let's get out of here. If we stay out here any longer there's a chance that more wolves might show up."

"I'd rather not deal with anymore of these things if I can avoid it."

The two nodded as they began to walk away from the area. However, unknown to them is that it wasn't just them. The wolf that supposedly died from Monika's gunshots was still alive, and was sneaking up behind them.

"Behind you!"

Ragna and Monika looked up as a voice shouted out to them. On instinct they turned around to see the wolf jumped straight at Monika. Before the two could get their weapons out, an arrow was suddenly fired from behind them, straight into the wolf's eye, knocking it back. As the wolf attempted to attack again, several more arrows were fired at the wolf, impaling it repeatedly until it stopped moving. The two turned around once more and noticed Feena behind them, holding her crossbow towards the wolf. As she fired a few more arrows into the wolf, Ragna backed her up by decapitating the wolf, ensuring that it would not get back up again.

"Alright, that works too, I guess." Feena replied.

The group sighed once again as they smiled at each other

"Where the hell have you been?" Ragna asked Feena.

"Sorry 'bout that." she apologized. "I got side-tracked while walking around."

"Feena..." Monika sighed. "It's nighttime already. Why do you always get side-tracked for so long?"

"Ah, don't be so hard on her." Ragna commented. "We are the ones who sent her out anyway. She looked around like we asked her, I'm sure of."

"Oh! Yeah!" Feena exclaimed. "I definitely did! And you two... may not like what I learned..."

Feena rubbed the back of her head as Ragna and Monika looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on." Monika said. " We should get out of here before more wolves show up."

The three all nodded in agreement as they began walking.

* * *

**Location: Outer Areas, Forest**

After a few minutes of walking the group of three managed to make it out of the deeper parts of the forest and closer towards the outer areas of the forest. As the group made it out enough, as they could see the moon above, Monika was ready to begin questioning Feena about what she had learned.

"Well then." She started to say. "What have you found out?"

"I wouldn't say that I found out a lot..." Feena began. "But it's not anything that's small either. I roamed around town for a couple of hours, and while I did get distracted along the way, that turned out to be a good thing. If I hadn't hung around so long I would've missed this rumor that's been spreading around lately."

"Rumor?" Monika asked?

"What rumor?" Ragna asked as well.

"Rumor's been going on about a monster roaming around Riverbrandt." Feena continued. "This monster, unfortunately, sounds a lot like our new friend here. Giant sword, white, spiky hair, and a red coat as well. The only person that could possibly fit that description is Ragna, nobody else."

"Just our luck..." Ragna sighed.

"My fears are true..." Monika said. "He is going to end up becoming a wanted criminal in Riverbrandt. This just increases the urgency of needing to get him back to his home world. Not just for our sake, but for his sake as well even more."

"Well our job just got a lot harder now." Feena said. "No doubt this rumor won't spread to Goldenia, if it already hasn't. If that's the case there's not gonna be a snowball's chance in hell of us getting him home easily."

"Standing around worrying about it isn't gonna help either, you know." Ragna said. "The longer we stand here the more time this rumor has to reach places other than where Feena was. I know, I know. This does mean bad news for all three of us but the more time we spend thinking about all of the negative repercussions that can happen because of this, the odds of them happening grow greater than they already are. Whatever our original plan was, we need to stick with it for now. Because unless we have any better ways to find me a way home, it's all we've got."

"Guess you do have a point then." Monika responded.

"Standing around here’s boring anyways." Feena commented. "We'll tackle this problem head on!"

"Indeed." Monika said. "For now, let's see that we take every step possible to ensure our safety. Well, every step that we can obviously."

"As long as the two of you don't go overboard, I have no objections to that." Ragna replied.

The two girls looked at each other without saying a word.

"Girls..." He started to ask. "Why does that worry me?"

The two continue to not say a word and just walk off. Ragna sighed slightly, unknown of what they were planning, and just followed after the two of them 


	4. The Unwanted Hunt

**Location: Roof Level, Underground Dungeon**

"Come on. Let's move!"

Upon waiting a whole day at the Underground Dungeon, Feldia and Percival were currently preparing to move out once again. The airship was currently docking at the rooftop, waiting for them to arrive for them to return to the capital at Goldenia.

"Hey, Feldia?" Percival started to say. "You know that Lancelot is not back yet, right? We're not seriously gonna leave without him are we?"

"We don't have time to deal with him playing lovers with that woman of his." Feldia answered. "This is official business, and important business at that. We're leaving here. Whether he leaves with us or not is up to him. Now let's go."

"Well. . . can't argue with that, I guess." Percival sighed.

Soon the boarding doors on the airship opened, extending outward to the roof for them to board on the ship. At the entrance point there stood a rather large man coated in yellow armor, and holding a great axe upon his shoulders.

"Oh. Lieutenant Feldia." The man in yellow said. "I didn't know that you'd be coming with us so soon."

"I thought that someone was missing from the group." Feldia replied. "Nice to see you're still here too Vane."

"Likewise also, my fellow companion!" Vane answered. "Well then, I guess once Lancelot shows up we can un-dock the airship and start heading back for Goldenia-"

"No. We're leaving without him."

"Leaving without him?"

"Feldia says that these are important matters that we need to deal with." Percival jumped in. "He says that we don't have the time to sit around and wait for Lancelot right now."

"But, I'm sure he won't be much longer." Vane protested. "I'm sure if we wait a few more minutes-"

"No can do, Vane. Feldia's mind is set on leaving right away."

"Leaving right away is the best option." Feldia added. "We need to leave immediately. I'll explain everything on the way."

Vane rubs the back of his head

"Well..." He said. "I suppose so... Alright. Let's get ready to leave then."

Feldia nodded as he and Percival boarded the airship. Vane turned around and followed them, closing the boarding dock behind them. Soon the airship began moving away from the roof of the dungeon and started flying off. However, the moment it got a good few yards away from the roof...

"Hey! Wait! Come back!"

...came out running Lancelot, who had arrived just after the airship left. He ran out of the roof's door, calling out to the airship. However it was all in vain as the airship did not turn around.

"You guys can't leave me here!" He continued to call out. "I'm right here! Come on!"

The airship continued to head off away from the dungeon. Lancelot sighed deeply and collapsed back to the ground, continuing to watch the airship fly off as it was out of range.

"Dammit..." He sighed. "That was my ride..."

**Location: Goldenian Airship**

"-And that's basically it. That's why we're in such a hurry."

As the airship made its way back towards its destination of Goldenia, Feldia and Percival had taken the time to explain the current situation to Vane

"That's why we had to leave so urgently." Percival said. "While yes, it would've bee good to wait for Lancelot, this situation is something that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."

"This monster..." Vane responded. "You're saying that we're not sure if it's Man, God, or Demon?"

"It's assumed that it would be considered a demon." Feldia answered. "Demons are currently the only warriors in Riverbrandt that use scythes. But according to the victims I obtained information from, it wasn't a Soul Harvester. And there's no other scythe wielder that fit the description that I was given. Therefore, I don't think it would be right to mark this. . . this thing, as a demon just yet. At least, not until one of us could see it in action."

"See it in action?" Vane asked.

"You intend on trying to fight this thing Feldia?" Percival asked as well. "That sounds like something Vane, Lancelot and I would be suited for more than you."

"While that may be true, the more skilled warriors combating this creature the better chance we have at apprehending it, don't you think?" Feldia answered.

Vane and Percival both nodded, knowing that Feldia is right.

"Now then," He continued. "Let's just prepare to present this case to His Highness. This 'monster' is obviously a threat to him and possibly the rest of Goldenia."

"Possibly the rest of Riverbrandt as well." Vane added.

"Then we must make haste." Percival said. "There's no telling where this thing is currently, and what in the hell it's doing..."

"Hey! QUIT IT!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"I said STOP you assholes!"

* * *

**Location: Village, Eastern Helhein**

Meanwhile with the mentioned "monster", Ragna, Monika and Feena had managed to leave from the forest and arrive at the nearby village that Feena had scouted earlier. However upon arriving, they ran into some unexpected circumstances, forcing the girls to panic and come up with ideas. The idea they found: Trying to hide Ragna's identity. Against his will.

"Come on Ragna, stay still!" Monika said to the man struggling to get away from her. "This would move a lot faster and easier if you would just cooperate. It's not like we want to hold you down."

"It's not like I want you to cut my damn hair you bitch!" Ragna yelled back at her.

"Hey we already tried throwing a bucket of water over it." Feena commented, holding a rolled up poster in her hand. "And then it just went back to being spiky again. Now would ya sit back and let us cut those spikes off already? We won't mess up THAT bad."

"I gave you assholes my coat willingly already!" Ragna replied. "Shouldn't that be enough, dammit!?"

"We thought so at first. But I mean you saw that wanted poster they printed of you, so quickly. Now you basically a walking ta-"

Ragna broke free of Monika's and Feena's grasp, knocking the scissors out of the former's hand. Ragna snatched the poster out of Feena's hand and unrolled it, revealing what is supposed to be a wanted poster of him. Though the poster did manage a few things recognizable about him, the person on the poster still looked like a constipated old man with white hair, that was barely even spiky when you look at it closely, and what is supposed to represent a red jacket at the bottom.

"This. This poster here." Ragna started to say. "Looks NOTHING like me, dumbass! Why the hell are you making such a big deal over it?!"

"Hey it's a precaution." Monika answered.

"I mean when you look closely at it, you can see the resemblance." Feena answered as well.

"Look at this face! Look at it!" Ragna yelled out while pointing to the face on the wanted poster, then to his own. "How the hell does this abomination POSSIBLY resemble me an any goddamn way!?"

"For starters," Monika answered. "The white, spiky hair. Hence why we've decided to cut it."

"I didn't decide on any of this!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Monika?" Feena started to say. "While we're at it there's also the issue of the face we have to deal with. That might be a giveaway."

"Well, you do have a point." Monika answered. "But how the hell are we gonna change the way his face looks?"

"Hm... Maybe with a few oils and other things we could apply makeup or something, I dunno. Just whatever that'll hide the man's appearance."

"That would take too long to find don't you-"

Ragna suddenly interrupted their conversation by knocking the two girls away from him, and grabbing his sword.

"Dead Spike!"

The two girls shrieked and jumped out of the way as a black beast-like head emerged from Ragna's sword, thankfully missing them and destroying a pile of crates behind them. A second one came up as Ragna swung his sword once more, in which the girls rolled out the way. Though the second head did leave a large dent in a nearby wall, they sustained no damage. Finally Ragna ended by sending out a third and final head straight down into the ground, forming a crater. The impact knocked Monika into a nearby wall, cracking it, while Feena was sent flying all the way back through the opening made by the destroyed back.

"Man..." Feena started to say. "I am so glad I don't wear a skirt..."

Monika suddenly blushed upon realizing that the position she was laying in allowed them both to see up her skirt. Ragna, upon realizing this, covered his face with his hand turned away while the girl got back up. Feena snickered slightly, trying to hold in a laugh. However, just before Monika could start yelling at the two over what just happened, all of them paused (save Feena, who looked up) as they heard a commotion from outside the alleyway.

"What in the world was all that noise?!" A man asked.

"Was someone fighting?" Another man asked. "I-Is somebody hurt?"

"I think it came from over here!" A woman pointed out. "Over here, by the back alley!"

The three looked at each other back and forth, and then picked themselves up and grabbed their stuff before taking off running from the other side of the alleyway before anybody could see them.

"Feena! Wrong way!"

Though as they ran out from the back end, both Ragna and Monika turned right afterwards. Feena however, ran to the left, unknowing that the others went in the opposite direction. Upon hearing Monika's voice call out she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could to catch up with her allies.

**Moments Later. . .**

The three continued to keep running as the group of civilians were moving to expect the area. Upon running through the other parts on the alleyway they came across another stack of boxes for them to hide behind.

"Here!" Monika called out.

The group stopped and quickly moved behind the boxes. Only to find that as soon as they got there, there wasn't enough room for all three.

"Dammit, we'll still be seen from here! Ugh, now we gotta- H-Hey!"

Monika was cut off as Ragna picked her up. Before she knew it, Ragna had put her inside one of the boxes and shut the lid, causing there to be enough room for just him and Feena to hide. The two moved as far behind the boxes as possible as they saw several civilians pass by the area, thankfully not spotting them. As they watched the civilians leave their view, Ragna peeked behind them to see if there was any more coming. However the only remaining civilians were going in the opposite direction away from them, and eventually became out of sight.

"Is it clear?" Feena whispered.

"Yeah..." Ragna answered. "I think we're in the clear."

"FINALLY!"

Ragna and Feena jumped as Monika burst out of the box she was currently trapped in, breathing heavily and desperately trying to catch her breath.

"What was that for!?" Ragna asked frantically. "You scared the living shit out of us-"

"Oh don't you give me any of that, asshole!" Monika responded very angrily. "What the hell!? You stuffed me. Inside. Of a box! In case you didn't realize, I'm a living person! Not some doll you can just throw away whenever the hell you feel like it!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do, let all of us get caught!? We already look suspicious enough being the only ones in this damn alley!"

"Which we wouldn't have to risk being caught if you would've stopped being a giant baby and just cooperated with us!"

"You say that AFTER you've worked together to pin me down! Like hell I was gonna willing to cooperate with you two crazy assholes!"

"Who are you calling crazy!?"

"I'm calling YOU crazy!"

"Guys..." Feena butted in. "Please stop... I feel awkward standing here while you bicker back and forth like you're an old married couple."

". . . . Fine." The two sighed.

"Come on." Monika said. "Let's head back into town. Hopefully we won't be spotted out."

The two nodded and began heading back the way they came, taking precautions to not been seen as they walked through the alley. Around a few minutes later the three had arrived at the entrance of the alleyway, quickly making their way out. The three sighed upon seeing that they were in the clear.

"Thank the Gods.." Monika said cheerfully. "That was a close one."

"I'll say..." Ragna sighed.

"Seriously..." Feena said. " Did ya have to try and attack us like that? You should've known that someone would hear you."

"You don't have to keep rubbing that in, sheesh." He responded. "I already get that, you know. Look, just be glad we managed to get out of there without getting-"

Ragna stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the group passed by another one of his wanted posters.

"Are you kidding me?!" He said. "This one's even worse than the one in my hand!"

"Ragna, stop that." Monika said. "You're gonna make us look even more suspicious."

"I can't help it...!" Ragna groaned. "This ugly piece of shit just infuriates me for some reason. I don't know why but I just hate it. What's worse is that you two can actually tell it's me from looking at it."

"In our defense, we're traveling alongside you." Feena replied. "Why wouldn't we know it's you?

"The two of you rub it in as well." Ragna answered.

The two girls sighed, knowing that Ragna was right about that.

"Yeah..." Monika said. "I guess we did get a little carried away."

"Hey there's no need to get so down." Feena said. "Look, Monika still has Ragna's coat in that bag she bought, and the wanted poster doesn't say anything about a sword. Considering that, trying to call Ragna a monster just based off hair alone isn't really a good assumption. I think we'll be fine."

Ragna and Monika thought about what Feena just said for a moment. And after realizing the way that the masses and majorities work, she was right. They were sort of in the clear for now.

"She does have a point." Ragna replied.

"Besides that, I'm starving!" Feena exclaimed. "I'd say we've done enough for now! Why don't we call it day and find something to eat?"

"Easy Feena." Ragna said.

"Just because we're good for now doesn't mean we can just completely relax." Monika said. "We might run into someone that actually knows more about these rumors and can pick Ragna out. Besides, I'm not really all that hungry."

Monika was stopped at the sound of her stomach growling.

"W-Well..." She said while blushing. "Maybe a little... Still I don't wanna risk it."

"Not to mention that considering the way the three of us have been together since we got into town." Ragna added. "Call it a hunch, but it'll definitely earn some looks from others."

"What do you mean?" Feena asked.

"Come on, it's clear that the two of you aren't just skilled women who just happened to have been at the right place the other day. I'm pretty positive you two must have something important going on that would make others point you out. To make it worse, if that's true, then what do I look like traveling alongside you two? I mean, Monika, you labeled me as a mercenary the first time we met, and it's pretty clear that you two aren't just mercenaries."

Monika and Feena looked back at each other, then back at Ragna.

"You're a sharp one, you know that?" Feena said while smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we should probably tell you about ourselves sooner rather than later." Monika replied. "Considering we're traveling together and all."

"Can't we just discuss this over food? I know a great place in this town that we could go to!"

Ragna and Monika chuckled before nodding in approval. The two followed after as Feena led the way to somewhere that they could find something to eat.

* * *

"We're here."

**Location: Goldenian Airship**

Standing in the airship, Feldia, Vane, and Percival had arrived at a large city, with at least one and a half dozen layers (18 floors of the city). At the top of the layers, there was a giant, gold and iron castle that actually seemed bigger than the city itself. This was Goldenia, the city that they had been heading to the entire time.

"So," Percival began to say. "All we have to do is land and get this information out to our king, correct?"

"That's right." answered Feldia.

"Shouldn't that information have already reached His Highness?" Vane asked. "There's already rumors going around in other kingdoms about this monster. I hear Chaste, and Helhein have already started posting up little wanted posters around their cities."

"Hell, Chaste has been increasing the amount of patrolling guards in it's capital from what I've heard before we left." Percival added.

"While that may be true, there's no absolute way of knowing unless we go." Feldia replied. "Besides, for a rumor to spread throughout lower kingdoms such as Helhein so quickly doesn't mean that Goldenia will automatically assume it to be of concern. Which is why His Highness is most likely unconcerned with these rumors as of now. Therefore, it is up to us to tell them and get word out."

"Well..." Vane started to say. "I guess that's fair."

"Can't argue with that." Percival said in agreement.

The airship soon docked down at the 16th floor, entering into a large hangar that contained other airships as well. As it came to a complete stop, the boarding docks extended out into the hangar, allowed for Feldia, Vane, and Percival to step off. As they did they found themselves approached by two women (the first one was a young girl with light purple hair, in light silver armor with a beret on her head. The second, a young blonde haired girl, wearing a green tunic mixed with armor).

"Lieutenant Feldia?" The first girl asked. "There wasn't anything scheduling that you would be-"

"I'm here on important business." Feldia stated, cutting her off. "It's an emergency that's all. I need to head up to the top floor immediately. "

"But sir-"

"There's no time for me to waste."

Before she could say anything else Feldia began to walk off.

"Rude...!" The second girl pouted.

"Well, he did tell us he doesn't want to waste time. " Percival commented.

"Oh! Percival." The first girl began. "Do you and Vane know what's going on? I know Feldia's rude and all, but, he could've at least explained what's wrong with him."

"Yeah, fill us in Percy!" The second girl demanded.

"Apparently there's been some trouble that sparked regarding Lieutenant Weisswind and her recent assignment." Percival began.

"O-Oh, did something happen to Monika?" The first girl asked, sounding very worried.

"I'm not completely sure." He answered. "But I'm sure that she's alright."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"What Feldia learned, he describes it as a monster. Something that's possibly of the Demon realm, but it's currently unknown. It could be from Man's realm or the God's. All we know is that whatever it is, 2 people have already been killed due to this thing."

"Yikes...!" The second girl commented.

"I see..." The first girl said. "And... Feldia thinks that this... "monster"... is a possible threat to Goldenia, and His Highness correct?" Percival nods in agreement to what she said. "Hm... Then perhaps we should go with him."

"No need." Percival replied. "Vane and I can-"

"Actually Percival..." Vane started to say. "I'll leave this to you."

"What?"

"While the two of you are gone up to the upper castle, I'm gonna refill the airship and start heading back to the prison hold to pick up Lancelot. If he's in on this too, then we might as well go and bring him to the capital as well."

"Lancelot was courting Katalina again?" The first girl asked.

The two boys nodded

"No wonder he got left..." she sighed.

"You sure you should head out so soon?" The second girl asked Vane. "You should probably let us check your ship out first. A couple of things look like they're about to fall off."

"Nonsense!" Vane laughed. "This baby right here is still good as new!"

Vane banged his hand on the airship, but soon he, Percival, and the two girls ran out of the way as a piece of the airship's hull suddenly fell off, landing in front of them. The two girls looked at Vane, who slightly rubbed the sweat off of his forehead.

"On second thought..." He said awkwardly. "Maybe I can wait a few hours."

Percival sighed as he began to walk off after Feldia, while the two girls and Vane got to work moving the broken piece of the airship's hull out of the way.

* * *

**Location: Tavern, Village, Eastern Helhein**

After the recent events that happened to the three, Feena led Ragna and Monika to a small tavern inside of the village that they were currently in. After the two had finished their meal, Ragna and Monika had started to continue their conversation from earlier.

"I have to admit Ragna, I'm surprised." she began to say.

"It was obvious after all." Ragna replied. "No way you were just there at the right time by coincidence. So, what's your story? I told you mine last night, so it's only fair I get to know you too."

"I understand that. Though, there are some things about my past that well... I prefer not to tell others. Even Feena doesn't know everything about me."

"Though that's not saying much, considering she forgot your name."

"Fair enough. Very well, I'll start with me."

Monika put down the small cup she was holding and began to talk.

"I am Monika Weisswind. Currently First Lieutenant of the Imperial Army of Goldenia. My original mission was for Feena and I to survey that village and deal with that group of bandits you ran into. Though, by the time we got really... well you already know this part."

"Heh. If it wasn't for your outfit, I probably would've never assumed you'd be someone in the military."

"Unfortunately I get that a lot..."

"Back to the topic. This "Goldenia" you mentioned. I'm taking it this is a place?"

"Of course. Goldenia's one of Man's kingdoms, the largest one in fact. It's always been one of the only places that could possibly rival any kingdom of the Gods or the Demons." Monika notices the confused look on Ragna's face. "Oh, that's right. You're not from Riverbrandt. You don't understand the three realms or anything that I just said..."

"Well, that is why I'm sitting here."

"Right. So, basically, this is just how most races in Riverbrandt would all fit into three categories. The first being the realm of Man. Then being the realm of Gods. and finally, the realm of Demons."

"Huh... Out of curiosity, where would you say I would fall in this?"

"Well... Normally from just looking at you, I would classify you as part of Man. But considering that show you put on with that "Azure thingy" of yours, and the fact that across Riverbrandt you're being labeled as a monster... I'd have to classify you as a Demon..."

"Well that's nice to hear..." Ragna said sarcastically.

"Sorry. But that's just based off assumptions. I'm not saying you are, but it's most likely the case. That power you displayed wasn't anything like Man can do. And I've never seen the Gods use a dark claw like you did before. All I could assume is that you may be a demon. Most chances are, if you hadn't said something about amnesia, we may not be having this conversation."

"Associating with demons must be something illegal back at this Goldenia, I suppose?"

"Goldenia does have some bad history revolving around the Demon realm. That would explain the hostility."

"And the only reason you're being nice towards me is because of my amnesia?"

"Well... I'm just really interested in things involving people coming from outside of Riverbrandt. It's really rare for that to ever happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Riverbrandt wasn't really made to be a world that interacts with others."

"Huh. I see."

Monika takes a small sip of water from her cup as she clears her throat.

"Mind if I asked why you joined the military?" Ragna asked her. "Or is that something you don't talk about either?"

"...Monika?"

"...Right. Sorry I asked."

"No it's alright. But to answer your question it's... because I had a friend that was in the military as well."

"...Something happened to this friend didn't it?" Monika nodded. Ragna sighed. "Sorry for bringing that up."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm okay. But, I'd rather not say anything about that subject." Monika sighed. "Anymore questions?"

Monika looked up towards Ragna. The look on his face told her that he did have more questions that he wanted to ask, but didn't think that it would be the right time

"Ragna, it's fine." Monika said. "Just because you accidentally brought up a sensitive topic doesn't mean I'm just gonna shut down. If you still have any more questions, then you're free to ask me."

"Well..." Ragna answered. "Maybe one more..."

Ragna gestured over to the tavern bar behind Monika. Specifically he was looking towards Feena, who was currently drunk, and just having as much fun making jokes with and about the other bar patrons, causing those that listened to laugh at and with her just about every time.

"What's the deal with your drunk friend?" Ragna asked. "What's her story?"

"Well, from what I know, before she joined Goldenia's Army, Feena used to be a real famous mercenary." Monika answered. "She may not look like it... or act like it... But she's real reliable in a fight. I don't know what made her become a mercenary and all that. She never told me. All I know is that one day she showed up at Goldenia, begging to be allowed into the Imperial Army."

"For someone like her to get in, you guys must be real desperate for members or she's extremely skilled."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Monika, be real. You see her over there. If you ask me, Feena can be real immature. I don't know her like you do, but I can already tell that about her."

"I hate to admit, but you're right. But I'm serious Ragna. Feena really is a skilled soldier. She really impressed the higher ups and earned her spot in the Imperial Army... Whether or not she shows it now..."

Monika deadpanned at the previously mentioned drunk woman, who while they were talking, had managed to start a fight with a couple of ruffians at the bar

". . . She's one of a kind." She sighed. "That's probably why she's so talented."

"You realize that we're gonna have to pay for anything she breaks, right?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd rather not interfere with her in the middle of a fight. Worse case scenario, I get punched straight in the face trying to stop her."

"Something tells me this happens a lot."

Monika laughs

"You have no idea."

Suddenly the two jumped as one of those ruffians Feena was fighting was launched away, crashing into their table, breaking it in the process. They turn to see that Feena had already taken out both of them.

"Well that was quick." Ragna commented.

"Alright, let's get her out of here." Monika sighed.

The two got up from their table and walked over towards the drunk woman, picking her up by the shoulders and moving her towards the door.

"Okay, Feena that's enough." Monika said to her. "You need to go outside. Get a breath of fresh air."

"What are you talking about?" Feena hiccupped. "I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

Though obviously drunk, for anyone else Feena somehow still had enough sense of mind that she could pass herself off as still being sober. However, this wasn't enough for Monika and Ragna, who saw through this, and still forced her outside.

"Okay, okay..." She groaned. "I'll go outside."

Feena pouted and walked outside of the tavern

"That's one problem out of the way for now." Ragna said.

"Right..." Monika sighed. "Now there's the problem of the collateral damage... Even though I knew that this was coming, I am still not looking forward to this..."

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

**Location: Village, Eastern Helhein**

"Thanks again for escorting me back, Katalina."

Walking through the village without the others was Lancelot, still in his formal attire. Walking next to him is an attractive woman with blonde hair. She wore iron gray armor with a blue cape, and her sword tied to her waist. This woman is presumed to be the previously mentioned Katalina that he went to see. After Lancelot was left by the others, he and Katalina had left from the underground dungeon and tried to make their way back to Goldenia.

"Seriously, I'm so sorry for having to drag you along like this." He continued to say. "I didn't think Feldia and the others were seriously gonna take off like that without me. Even though this situation is serious, I thought he would have at least waited a couple more minutes for me to show."

"It's nothing Lancelot, I swear." Katalina responded. "You don't need to apologize. It's the least I can do for you traveling all the way there just to see me. Besides, I was looking for excuse to leave that dungeon. There's only so much I can stand when it comes to prison inmates. They can get rather vexing."

"I believe that. Still though, wouldn't your superiors still be a little bit upset since you had to leave? I can't imagine that any of them would possibly be happy about the fact that they have to watch prisoners while you're out with me."

"Lancelot, you're making this sound like we're on a date or something, right now. If we were then, I'd have to agree with you there. But considering this is official business, and important business at that, then we shouldn't have any problems with them scolding me whenever I return."

"Fair point. Although, we never did say how long this trip of ours was supposed to take you know. As far as we're all concerned this could be a date and they'd never know about it."

"Is this supposed to be your great plan to try and ask me out?" Katalina giggled.

"If it is, I'm ashamed that I didn't think of it sooner. That would've worked out perfectly don't you think?"

"Surprisingly, I can see myself falling for something like that." She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Alright. I guess it can't hurt if we made one stop on our way. I am a little hungry myself too."

"If that's the case then I believe that there should be a small tavern close by. How about we stop there? Oh, and I'll be the one paying so there's no need to worry about prices."

"Careful Lance. Some women might take advantage of that."

"Are you saying that you're one of these women?"

Katalina laughed, smacking the man on the back of his head. Lancelot merely smiled, knowing he was right that she was not one of those women. Soon the two had reached the tavern that he was leading them towards. However, upon getting in range, they noticed a single figure standing outside of the tavern. One that was oddly familiar.

"Hey. . ." Katalina began to say. "Isn't that. . ."

"I believe it is." Lancelot responded. "But what would they be doing here?"

Feena had been standing outside of the tavern as instructed by Monika, leaning against the wall as she slowly came back to her senses after being drunk.

"Damn, I can't believe they threw me outside..." She uttered to herself. "I'm not even all that drunk. I'm perfectly fine! But no. They tell me to wait outside. Well you know what? I should show her. Yeah! I'll go show Monika and Ragna that I. Am. Completely. Fi-"

"Feena?"

Feena turned around, and instantly stood up in attention upon seeing Lancelot and Katalina now standing behind her. Although drunk, she was able to realize that there was possible trouble with these two around.

"Oh shit. . ." She said to herself.


	5. Skirmish In Moonlight Bay

**Location: Village, Eastern Helhein**

As the girl had been approached by two of her superiors, Feena merely stood there nervously as she looked at Lancelot and Katalina. Though the main reason for her nervousness was because she was drunk, it was also because she wasn't sure how to react, or to tell them what she's doing here.

"C-Captain Katalina?! Sir Lancelot?!" She exclaimed. "W-What are you two doing here!?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..." Lancelot answered, rubbing his head.

"He and Percival had appeared at the underground dungeon where I was stationed." Katalina explained. "He tried to come and visit me, but took through long. So Feldia and Percival left without them."

"We're currently on our way to the airship port near here, and decided to stop and take a break. What about you?"

Feena gulped, trying to figure out what to say.

"Weren't you with Lieutenant Monika?" Lancelot asked her again.

"W-Well. . ." Feena began to say. "I was... here with Lieutenant Weisswind of course...!"

"That is believable." Katalina said. "And given the fact that you're waiting out here alone, but also reek of booze, she must've sent you out here to cool off, correct?"

"Aw man..." Feena answered defeatedly. "Am I really that predictable...? I'm not even all that drunk...!"

"It's because you've gotten so used to it, that it doesn't affect you as bad." Lancelot responded.

"With that settled you stay out here and cool down then Feena." Katalina said. "For now, I think the two of us should head on in ourselves and relax for a moment. Before we get moving again."

"W-Wait a sec!" Feena quickly said. "Don't you guys think you should keep going or something? You obviously seem to have important things so it would be best if you made it back to Goldenia as soon as possible don't you think?"

"Yes, that is true." Katalina answered. "But if we keep going for too long at a time we may never make it to Goldenia. Therefore, I say that a break is good for us right now."

"B-But there's plenty of other places between here and the airship docks you can stop at! I should know, I've been just about everywhere! And I don't think that this place would really be the best place for you two!"

"Well, I'm not questioning your judgement," Lancelot replied. "I don't think that now is the time that we should be concerned with quality too much."

"He has a point Feena." Katalina added. "We ARE kinda in a hurry. I think I will do just fine."

On that note, the two of them started heading for the entrance to the tavern. However, as they did Feena quickly stepped in their way.

"Feena?" Lancelot asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I Uh..." She nervously started to answer. "W-Well... Maybe you could tell me why you two are in such a huge rush while we're here!"

"Well..."

"Keep in mind Lancelot," Katalina began. "This situation does have something to do with both her and Lieutenant Monika Weisswind. It's only best if we tell her about this as well."

"You do have a point." Lancelot sighed. "Alright then. I say we talk about this once we get inside. That way we can inform Monika while we're here as well."

"Wh-What!?" Feena shrieked.

"Don't worry. We're not here to interrupt whatever you two are up to." Katalina said. "And it shouldn't take along. Now then, if you don't mind, we would like to proceed."

"Ah, crap! This is bad...!" Feena thought.

Feena continued to step in the way, blocking the entrance as Katalina and Lancelot tried to enter.

"Feena what the hell is going on?" Lancelot asked.

"We know you're drunk, but seriously," Katalina said. "What is this?"

Feena stuttered over her words as she was trying to make up something to deter the two. However, she was unable to come up with anything and continued blocking the exit.

"Feena?"

Lancelot and Katalina stepped as Feena jumped in surprise. Moving her out of the way, Monika had stepped out from the now opened door.

"What's with all of the yelling?" She asked as she walked out. "Ragna and I can both hear you from all the way insi-"

Monika stopped and gasped upon seeing Lancelot and Katalina standing behind Feena.

"Oh. Speaking of." Lancelot spoke up.

"Monika." Katalina said.

"Wait a minute, where'd you two come from?!" Monika asked. "What are you doing here!?"

"We'll be happy to explain once we all get settled." Lancelot answered. "It's starting to get real tense out here."

"We don't need to waste time going in." Monika said. "We can talk out here."

Lancelot and Katalina sighed, realizing that the two were dead set on staying outside and that they would never get a move on if they didn't agree to talk now.

"Alright..." Lancelot said. "I'll spill. You remember your recent mission correct?"

"...Yes...?"

Monika answered Lancelot very nervously, as she could tell where this was going.

"Were you aware that currently two of those bandits were dead when Feldia found them?"

"...I was..."

"Was it your doing?"

"...No, sir."

"It's a no from me as well." Feena also answered.

"Then apparently what Feldia's been saying is definitely true." Lancelot responded. "Whatever happened to them must have come from something that's apparently unknown. A monster as he called it. "

Monika tried her best to keep a straight face as she heard this, in hopes they wouldn't notice the sweat that was running down her face.

"Is... that so?" She nervously asked. "W-Well then, we'll be sure to keep our eyes open...!"

"W-Wait!" Feena butted in. "What exactly does this monster look like?"

"Hold on, let me think." Lancelot answered. "Hm... I believe what he said was 'A red coat, white hair, large sword, or scythe...' And I think that's it. That's all that I can remember."

"It's just as we heard about Ragna..." Monika thought.

"Well then. I think that's everything." Lancelot said. "Now, if that will be all, Katalina and I will-"

"Hold on a minute, Lancelot." Katalina spoke up. "I have a question of my own for the two of them."

The two girls looked up at her

"A-And that is?" Monika replied.

"Who's Ragna?"

Both Monika and Feena's eyes widened as they were alarmed at what Katalina had just asked them.

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Monika asked, with her body slowly shaking as she spoke.

"I'm talking about this other person you mentioned." Katalina answered. "When you stepped out of here, you said 'Ragna and I'. Therefore it is clear that there's another person involved. And I don't see why this would be something that you would want to hide either." Katalina folded her arms. "So then... Who's this Ragna who spoke of?"

Both girls stuttered over their words, as they were too nervous to provide Katalina a valid answer.

"Well? I'm waiting. Are you two trying to hide something from us? What's really going on here?"

"I'm a little concerned about myself." Lancelot said. "I may not have paid much attention to it at first but when you put it that way, it seems as if you're hiding something from us. What's going on here? Who the hell is Ragna?"

The girls continued to remain quiet as the slowly looked at each other hoping that the other would find something to say in this situation that could help them.

"That would be me."

The girls gasped and turned around to see Ragna standing at the tavern's entrance behind them, staring down at the four.

"I'm Ragna." He said once more.

Lancelot and Katalina slowly examined the man quietly.

"Ragna!?" Monika said sharply. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm stopping you two from embarrassing yourselves." He answered. "Seriously, you completely panicked out here by yourselves."

"Well what the hell were we supposed to say?!" Feena said.

"There's not much we could say in that situation." Monika commented. "Katalina and Lancelot were already onto us. Anything we said would've just made things worse."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't used Ragna's name!"

"Hey you're the drunk bitch that started this situation anyway!" Ragna replied. "You're the one who was probably out here acting suspicious and drew his attention."

"I'll have you know that I was in the perfect shape!" Feena said, offended. "If you didn't know me you wouldn't assume I was drunk!"

"There's not too many people that don't know you!" Monika said. "Of course they'd know you're drunk!"

The three continued arguing with each other as Lancelot and Katalina merely observed Ragna.

"Okay I see the spiked hair, but that's it. Katalina said. "No red coat or large sword anywhere on him. Maybe we're overthinking this, but is there a chance that this man could be-"

"I think so." Lancelot answered.

"Are you sure? If this were true then would that make Monika and Feena both conspirators with the monster then?"

"...Unfortunately, yeah. . . Hey! You three!"

Ragna, Monika, and Feena looked over towards Lancelot and Katalina.

"Think you could probably shed some more light on this for us?" He asked.

"You bear some resemblance to this monster we've heard so much about." Katalina added.

"Oh great..." Ragna groaned. "Now I've got these two to deal with too..."

"What does that mean?" Katalina asked, raising a brow.

"Ragna!" Feena exclaimed.

"What are you-"

"No point in hiding this." Ragna answered, cutting Monika off before she could finish her question.

"Wait..." Lancelot said. "Don't tell me..."

Ragna suddenly reached into the bag Monika was carrying around, pulling out his red jacket and throwing it on.

"I'm that monster you're looking for then, aren't I?" He asked.

"It... really is..." Lancelot responded.

Katalina reached for her sword and began to draw it, until she was stopped by Lancelot.

"Not here." He said. "We don't need to draw a crowd into this and endanger any innocents."

"But Lancelot!" Katalina objected. "We have him right here! Not to mention that these two are now traitors to Goldenia for being conspirators with this monster! We cannot just allow them to escape us!"

"I know, I know. But at the same time you have to think about it. Depending on how this plays out, there could be too many casualties. Casualties that will be on our hands for fighting in a populated area such as here. If we have to fight, then we'll do it somewhere else where we won't risk the lives of others."

Katalina thought about it and sighed, putting her weapon away

"I was afraid of this..." Monika said. "If we stay any longer we'll draw too much attention."

"I agree." Lancelot answered. "There should be somewhere nearby where we can solve this, without anyone else around. You two know where I'm referring to?"

Monika and Feena nod their heads

"Alright." Lancelot said. "Then take your friend and head there. We'll catch up in a few hours."

"A-A few hours?!" Katalina raised her voice.

"Come on, Katalina." Lancelot responded. "We said that we would stop here for a break. And considering what happens afterwards, we definitely need one."

"I suppose your right..." she sighed. "But no more than 2 hours."

"Great! See you three in two hours!"

Monika and the others step out of the way as Lancelot and Katalina walk into the tavern, leaving them to reflect about what just happened.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna have to fight some more...?" Ragna sighed as he pulled his sword from out of Monika's bag.

"Well, you coming out like that and exposing yourself wasn't helping either!" Monika replied angrily. "Why did you do that!? Feena and I could've tried to come up with some lie! Anything that wouldn't have made them suspicious!"

"Yeah right. What the hell were you gonna say? You're on a date?"

"That. . . May have worked-"

"No. It wouldn't. Besides Feena's still here. You couldn't explain that, even if you did have an explanation."

"What makes you-" Monika groaned. "You know what? Never mind. We should just get moving before everyone starts showing up because this idiot decides to put himself out there!"

Monika stormed off, heading towards the outside of the city. Feena and Ragna looked at each other.

"She's... gonna be fine, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be alright." Feena answered. "Sometimes the Lieutenant just gets real angry when things go south. She'll be fine in a few minutes. But, don't be surprised if she starts yelling at you the whole trip."

"Oh great..."

Ragna sighed as he and Feena ran to catch up to the angry Monika

"Hurry up already! It's like you're trying to get people to see you!"

Who was already yelling angrily at Ragna.

* * *

**Location: Moonlight Forest, Eastern Helhein**

"You are such an unbelievable, idiotic asshole!"

As the three left the tavern and village, they began following Monika to wherever Lancelot was planning to meet them. On the way towards this place Monika had been venting the entire time, by yelling her ass off at Ragna over his previous actions. Ragna merely sighed, knowing that even though Feena warned him about this, it was still not what he was expecting. Especially not the entire time.

"I could've handled that situation myself." Monika vented. "I could've come up with something to get them off our asses. That way we might have gotten out of there with them. But NO!" She pointed at Ragna without turning around. "SOMEBODY just had to eavesdrop, and then show himself. Then to top it off he just reaches into the damn bag and pulls out hi shit, showing everybody around who the hell he really is! It's almost as if he wanted us to get caught!"

Ragna turned to Feena as Monika continued to rant.

"How long is this gonna last...?" He asked.

"Worse case scenario," Feena started answering. "The whole trip."

"Of course it will..."

"I mean, really!?" Monika continued to rant again. "He just went out there, and basically told the whole damn village that he's the damn monster! Like he was trying to pick a fight like a sick, twisted, sadistic, motherfu-"

"Monika!" Ragna finally spoke up. "Could you maybe stop bitching about me for just one minute and maybe explain to us where the hell we're even going?!"

"No. Just shut up and wait till we get there."

"Alright, so maybe I did go out of my way a little. But that was only because you were panicking. I had to step in and do something. Besides that girl with him was my concern anyway. She's sharp. It's clear that if I didn't reveal myself, she would've figured me out on her own, since that guy didn't. And why are you the one who's most worried?! It's clear that there' going to be fighting and my life will be on the line, not yours, dammit!"

"Yeah. And I think that I would rather have to take my chances alone with explaining it! Not look like I'm a full blown, goddamn traitor or terrorist, or whatever the hell you made us look like! Because it's clear that those are the labels Feena and I are gonna get stuck with now all thanks to you dumbass!"

"And stop with the goddamn names! Calling me a dumbass!"

"Oh then how about bitch!?"

"Wow, way to insult yourself, brat!"

"What the hell did you say to me you little-"

The two were cut off as Feena stepped right beside the two and whistled sharply, causing them to stop arguing and cover their ears.

"Alright, alright." She said. "That's enough you two. Now I understand that you're both tense about this, and some more than others. But keep in mind that we're all in this together. The only way that we can get ourselves out of this predicament is for the three of us to stop arguing, set aside our problems, and put our heads together so that we can figure out a way to get out of this hell of a situation that we've gotten ourselves in. Because all of this senseless arguing isn't working.

Ragna and Monika blinked as they look at Feena

"She does have a point..." He sighed.

"Yeah... She's right." She answered.

"Alright!" Feena exclaimed.

"Right then..." Ragna said. "Now, where exactly are we going?"

"We're heading to Moonlight Bay." Monika responded. "It's a beautiful lake area around the outer areas of the Moonlight Forest. It's easily recognizable and therefore would make a great rendezvous point for us, and for when Lancelot catches up to us."

"We couldn't have just met anywhere else in the forest?" Feena asked.

"Afraid not." Monika answered. "If we do that there's a chance we'll get a lot and there won't be any meeting."

"Then what makes this little clearing different?" Ragna asked. Isn't it just another part of the forest that you could get lost in as well?"

"While yes that is true," Monika began explaining. "The main difference between the Moonlight Bay and the rest of the Moonlight Forest is that it is the biggest clearing throughout this area. Not to mention it's very popular as well. Couples usually tend to come here during spring, especially during the night, when the moon light shines the brightest, creating a very beautiful aura around the bay. It's an amazing sight actually."

"It's a shame that this place is about to become a battleground then." Monika raised a brow in confusion at Ragna. "Come on, it's clear he's basically giving me an ultimatum when he gets here. It's either we turn ourselves in and face the consequences, or we have to fight against him. And frankly I'm not a fan for giving up without a fight."

"That may be true," She responded. "However, we've seen the skills of both Lancelot and Katalina. You haven't. They are nothing like those bandits that you defeated."

"I know that. I can tell neither of them are gonna be pushovers. That woman there was all ready to throw down in the middle of the tavern. He either had to be drunk or skilled to be ready to start a fight with anyone out of the blue like that. Not to mention that guy she was with. He doesn't look like it but he gives off this powerful and intimidating aura. I can tell that these guys are obviously gonna be one hell of a challenge for us. Which is why I want you two to sit this out."

Both girls blinked

"E-Excuse me?" Monika asked.

"What do you mean 'sit this out'?!" Feena exclaimed. "You can't seriously think about fighting them on your own! They're way too skilled for you to fight 2-on-1!

"Actually Feena... This might work."

"Huh?"

"Really?" Ragna also questioned.

"Look, hear me out." Monika began. "Keep in mind that while strong, they're both honourable knights. They aren't one for fighting an opponent that wishes to duel one of them at a time. They'll most likely agree to a one - on - one fight with Ragna. That way, we'll be able to sit out like he asked, and it'll make the fight a little fairer for him."

"Huh..." Ragna started to respond. "Sounds like this might work. Though 'Ms. Detective' there will probably figure this out by the time that we start. Nothing has slipped past her. She caught your slip up so she's bound to figure this out too."

"Unfortunately, that is true..."

"But that doesn't mean she won't agree, does it?" Feena asked, butting in.

Monika thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"You have a point."

"Then it's settled!" Feena said happily, clenching her fist. "We'll sit this out and let Ragna duel against one of them. Specifically Lancleot, if I had to guess."

"Why would you guess that?" Ragna asked.

"You ever met the type of people who think that they are a ladies man? When really they aren't?"

Ragna folded his arms

"Goddammit..." He said.

"Katalina sure seems to think he's one." Monika said. "Just let the man have his fantasies, Feena."

Feena rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Location: Moonlight Bay, Moonlight Forest**

"We're here."

Several minutes of walking later, the group found themselves in a beautiful scenery of a small lake, surrounded by a variety of flowers. The grass was swaying beautifully in the wind as the waves from the lake moved back and the forth, occasionally showering the ground and the flowers with life.

"Shit, you weren't kidding..." Ragna said in surprise. "This place really is nice."

"What, did you think I'd lie about something like this?" Monika said, taking off her hat. "At least now we can take a moment to relax and enjoy this beautiful area before it becomes a battleground."

"It's sad when you think about it." Feena added.

"I'm starting to feel bad about this myself, actually." Ragna also agreed.

"Alright, come on you two." Monika said in an orderly manner. "Let's get settled in for a bit. We've got about another hour or so to wait before Lancelot and Katalina show up."

The two nodded as the three of them didn't hesitate to enjoy the area around them.

**Location: Moonlight Bay, Moonlight Forest**

Nearly 2 hours later. . .

Ragna, Monika, and Feena were found merely sitting around the area, bored as they were awaiting for Lancelot and Katalina to arrive. Ragna took a knee on the ground, with his sword lying on the ground in front of him. Monika was resting her head on the grass beside him, staring up into the bright afternoon sky above her. Feena was currently standing by the entrance to the Moonlight Bay, keeping an eye for whenever the two show up, but had yet to see anything or anyone heading in their direction. This was both a good and a bad thing for the group.

"Man, this is getting us nowhere..." Feena said. "Why don't we just go out ourselves and look for the two? I mean it's obvious they're probably looking for us. So we can meet them halfway."

"Which is why we're staying here." Ragna responded. "Knowing us, if the three of us leave here and go search for them, they'll either show up when we do, or we'll get lost in the forest trying to find them."

"He has a point, Feena." Monika added. "Not to mention, there's no telling if it might cause a problem if we leave the meeting point early. Then this plan of ours might not work out at-"

"Never mind!" Feena cut her off as she looked outward into the forest. "Here they come!"

The others looked as they could see Lancelot and Katalina walking towards the Moonlight Bay. Monika hopped back up on her feet, as Ragna stood up while picking his sword off the ground. Soon the two of them had arrived into the air and approached the group of three, who were all ready and prepared for whatever happened next.

"I was beginning to think that three of you would've ran off." Katalina stated. "But the way to prove me wrong by actually coming here like we asked."

"This would've been better if you hadn't taken your sweet little time on your date, you know." Ragna responded.

"What can I say?" Lancelot said. "Relaxation is good once in a while. But now that we're done, it's time we get back to the current matter at hand. Do you three agree?"

Ragna, Monika, and Feena all nod in agreement.

"I don't think there's much that needs to be said here." Katalina said. "There's only two ways that we can go with your current situation, and I'm sure you're aware of these two. One; The three of you surrender immediately without a fight. You will be taken with us to Goldenia immediately and punished for your crimes however the king seems fit. Two; you refuse, and force Lancelot and myself to take you into custody by force. Frankly, if I were you three, I'd choose the first option. Considering that if you come without a fight, there's a chance that your punishments won't be as severe. Excluding the monster here."

"I figured as much." Ragna answered for everyone. "Which is why the three of us have decided that we're taking a third option."

"Excuse me?"

"Only one of you will be fighting." Monika said, as she and Feena took a step back from Ragna. "We've decided that the only way that we're going to solve this will be in a duel. One of you will have to fight Ragna on our terms. If we win, the two of you can leave and return to Goldenia however you please, but not with us. As well as you aren't to mention this encounter to the others at any time. If we lose, then we'll come along quietly."

"Pretty fair if you ask me." Feena added.

"Well?" Ragna asked.

Katalina was prepared to draw her sword in acceptance to the group of three's offer. However, Lancelot quickly stepped out in front of her before she could.

"Lancelot?" She asked.

"Don't worry Katalina." Lancelot answered. "Leave this to me. Very well. We accept this duel of yours."

Lancelot threw off his formal clothing, revealing a blue, ironclad armor set, equipped with two daggers at the waists underneath it. He then removed his two daggers, holding them in his hands.

"And I shall be your opponent."

"Just like we planned." Ragna thought to himself while smirking. "Now all that's left is for me to find a way to win this."

Katalina steps out of the way as Monika and Feena move back even further as well. Ragna then proceeded to draw his sword

"Alright then." He said out loud. "Bring it."

Monika raised her hand

"Ready. . ."

Lancelot holds both his daggers downwards and prepares to rush forward.

Ragna grips the hilt of his sword and readies himself for the fight to come.

"Begin!"

At the sound of Monika's voice, both fighters were ready as Lancelot rushed straight towards Ragna, spinning his knives around as he ran. Ragna ran towards the man too, swinging his sword to his side as he did so. As they approached, he swung his sword to the left, causing it to parry off of Lancelot's daggers, leaving the young knight wide open. Ragna gripped his sword in his left hand and swung vertically towards Lancelot, who managed to regain himself and roll out of the way as the blade crashed into the ground. Lancelot spun his daggers around and attempted a horizontal slash at Ragna's backside. However, seeing this coming, Ragna spun around and blocked with his sword before the daggers could touch him. Parrying off Lancelot's attack once again, Ragna spun around again, and spin kicked Lancelot in the stomach, causing the man to stumble backward. Before he could recover however, Ragna sword vertically sliced upward, striking the man's left shoulder through his armor. Ragna then grabbed the hilt of his sword with both his hands and brought his sword downward, leaving a vertical slash on the center of Lancelot's armor, knocking him back a couple of feet, causing him to fall into the puddle of water behind him.

"Dead Spike!"

Ragna swung his sword across the ground, causing a black beastly head to appear and head towards Lancelot. Seeing this coming towards him, Lancelot dipped his dagger in the water and swung it upward, causing a water made entirely of water to come up in front of him, negating Ragna's attack. While Ragna was left surprised by what happen, Lancelot spun around, causing a blade made out of water to head towards Ragna, knocking the man back as it collided with him.

"Ugh... No wonder he wanted to fight here." Ragna said while he was picking himself and his sword up off the ground. "His element's water. This is on his terms. As if this couldn't get any- What the?!"

Ragna looked down as cylinders of water wrapped around his feet. He attempts to slash at them with his sword and get them off, only to have no effect. Suddenly they disappeared as Lancelot's foot collided into his face, followed by a wave of water straight into his chest, sending him flying across the Moonlight Bay, nearly crashing into Monika and Feena if they hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Looks like someone got too cocky." Lancelot smirked.

"Pot calling the kettle black, asshole" Ragna responded.

Ragna took off once more and rushed at Lancelot, swinging his blade horizontally as he reached the knight. Lancelot ducked under, and swung his daggers in a V-shape, only for Ragna to bring his sword up and block the attack. The knight then swung upward and caused a pillar of water to ascend diagonally towards Ragna. In response, he leaned back slightly, avoiding the pillar. Lancelot swung his daggers one after another, with Ragna blocking them each. However, while distracted up top, Lancelot sweep kicked the man, knocking him down. He then proceeded to form several spears made out of water in the air. Lowering his hand, the spear headed towards Ragna, who rolled out of the way quickly, as well as converting his sword into a scythe as he jumped into the air.

"Blood Scythe!"

Ragna brought his weapon down towards Lancelot, in which the impact was enough to send the man flying backwards, as well as causing him to drop his weapons in the process.

"Damn you're a skilled one." Lancelot said as he sat upward.

"What? I know you're not about to give up." Ragna responded.

"Of course not." Lancelot flung himself upward onto his feet. "I can't afford to. Especially not now."

Lancelot swung his foot around, causing a wave of water to head towards Ragna. The man swung his scythe vertically, cutting the wave in half. While that kept him preoccupied, Lancelot caused two blasts of water to shoot up and propel his daggers towards him. Catching them, he rushed towards Ragna once more. Spinning around he formed two large ovals of water around him that orbited him as he moved. As the two reached each other they gripped their weapons, as Ragna's scythe also converted back to a sword. As he swung his weapon, it was parried backwards by one of the orbiting, watery ovals. Leaving him wide open, Lancelot slashed twice horizontally, striking Ragna across the chest. As he regained himself, Ragna swung again, only for the ovals to knock hand away from Lancelot, leaving him open again as the knight slashed his side vertically and horizontally. As he swung once more the ovals went straight forward, stunning the man as Lancelot knocked him to the side with a kick the face. The ovals moved in front of Lancelot as he rushed towards Ragna once more. However, instead of being parried by the orbiters around him, Ragna rushed towards the man and went low.

"What in the-"

"Inferno Divider!"

Attacking from below, Ragna swung his sword upward and knocked Lancelot into the air, as well as moving the orbiters away from him. While he was opened Ragna uppercuts the man while they were in the air, knocking him upward a few inches, then flipped around, kicking him on the top of his head and sending him crashing into the ground, causing him to groan as he stood up. Looking upward Lancelot saw Ragna's sword coming down on him. Quickly, he moved his hands and caused a barrier of water to appear as he moved out of the way. However as Ragna came down he crashed through the barrier, then swung over his head and down once more, causing a blast of darkness as he knocked Lancelot away from him.

Picking himself and his daggers off the ground, Lancelot stood up, awaiting for Ragna, who was rushing towards him. Lancelot swung his daggers horizontally, in which Ragna spun around and dodged.

"Hell's-"

Coating his fist in darkness, Ragna punched the knight straight in his jaw

"Fang!"

Following up, he caused a beast head of darkness to erupt from his other hand, sending Lancelot back into the ground.

"Lancelot!" Katalina cried out.

"Ow..." He groaned as he stood up. "He's a lot tougher than I thought he was, that's for sure. But I'm only getting started."

"Come on, really?" Ragna asked the knight. "You still want to keep going? I thought that kick to the head would've at least knocked some sense into your ass."

"It did. It told me to take this seriously!"

"Tch!"

Ragna gripped his sword as Lancelot rolled forward, grabbing his blades and rushing towards him. Instead of attacking directly however, he moved his daggers to his side, and swung upward immediately, sending several pillars of water straight to Ragna. Though he managed to block a few of them, the last few managed to break through his guard and send him back, causing him to crash into a tree. Just as he slid down, Lancelot came in from above, kicking him at the top of his head, causing him to bounce as he hit the ground. As he did so however, Lancelot sent out another wave of water via a spin kick, knocking Ragna across the open space once again. Digging his sword into the ground, Ragna manages to stop himself from going far, and blocks Lancelot's next attack as he comes at him again with another assault. Ragna swung his sword low, tripping Lancelot over, before sending him flying upward with a vertical slash from his sword. Ragna leaped into the air and sent Lancelot back down with an overhead kick. Afterwards, he quickly changed his sword into scythe and lunged at the knight, grabbing him and pulling him forward. Just as he came to Ragna he was flying by his fist coated in darkness. Ragna proceeds to repeat this twice before ending with a kick straight to his abdomen. Lancelot was propelled across the Moonlight Bay in an instant.

"Don't tell me this is your best." Ragna said in a disappointed tone.

Noticing he didn't get a response, Ragna slowly walked over to where Lancelot landed, sword in hand in case he decided to try something. The moment he got close, he saw several waves of water heading straight for him. Unable to respond in time, the waves began striking Ragna one by one. Able to see through them, he could see Lancelot dead in front of him, sending wave after wave at him. Ragna, despite the attacks he was receiving, gripped his sword and swung it behind him.

"Carnage-!"

Everyone watched Ragna rush instantly through Lancelot's attacks, straight to the man. Lancelot gripped both of his daggers and rushed towards Ragna as well. Everyone watched as the two collided, kicking up smoke from the collision. Everyone watched the area as the smoke died down, revealing the outcome.

"Whoa...!"

"My Gods...!"

"L-Lancelot...!"

The cleared smoke revealed Lancelot, who had been impaled straight through the chest by Ragna's sword, the blood leaking through his armor. With Ragna, he was struggling to keep his grip on his sword as Lancelot's daggers were currently digging straight into his chest. He was slowly losing the feeling in his arms, but had enough for one more swing.

"-Scissors!"

Ragna swung his arms upward, blade in hand, and a blast of darkness extended outward, knocking the injured Lancelot through a tree, and onto the ground behind him, leaving a small trail of blood. Ragna removed Lancelot's daggers from his chest and collapsed to one knee, propping himself up on his sword.

"God... damn him..." He said exhaustively. "I knew he'd be a challenge... but not like-"

"Behind you!"

Ragna was cut out by Monika's voice and a loud cry. Upon turning around he nearly fell backwards as Katalina's blade slid across his chest.

"Damn you!" She yelled. "Damn all of you to hell!"

Ragna attempted to lift his sword in response, but was too sluggish to counter any of Katalina's hit, and was too busy being attacked to say anything. Katalina swung left and right striking the man, ending with a blast of water, knocking him back. As she attempted to rush at him once more she found herself unable to move. Looking down at her feet, she found herself hung on two of Feena's arrows, keeping her in place. Katalina attempted desperately to pull herself out. The most she was able to pull herself free, she found herself pinned to the ground by Ragna's claw, which was dangerously close to her.

"Take it easy, you trigger happy bitch!" Ragna exclaimed.

"How dare you try to command me!?" Katalina cried out. "You've just murdered my ally! My friend! And you expect me to-"

"He's not dead."

". . . Wh... What did you-"

"Your friend's alive over there. He's probably in a hell of a lot of pain, but he's not dead. I didn't hit anything vital that would've killed him immediately."

Katalina suddenly found herself flying across the Moonlight Bay as Ragna suddenly threw her behind him. She crashed and rolled on the ground, landing close to Lancelot. She could still here Ragna's voice as she picked herself up off the ground.

"But, however," he continued. "The longer you sit here bitching about this, the better chances he'll have of bleeding to death in this forest, all because your dumbass didn't think that you'd have any time to save him!"

"Katalina," Monika began to say. "You're stationed at the underground dungeon outside of Helhein, correct?"

Katalina nodded.

"Take him back there." She responded. "Chances are the rest of the Dragon Knights will be heading there to get him. It's best if you wait and get him treated there. Go on. Before he doesn't make it."

Ragna threw Lancelot's daggers to the girl, in which she caught them. Katalina looked around at the group of three, then back behind her at the injured Lancelot. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she quickly turned around and picked up her friend, and began to head off. However, before she walked away she turned around to the two of them and spoke.

"The two of you are official traitors. I'll make sure of that.

The two girls gasped.

"Wait a minute!" Feena objected. "That wasn't part of our deal you-!"

"I don't care about your damn deal!" Katalina exclaimed.

A sudden large blast of water consumed the area the three were at in an attempt to drown them all, as Katalina took off running as fast as she possibly could, with Lancelot in tow. The water died down as she was out of their sight.

"Shit, she got away...!" Ragna groaned.

"Leave her." Monika said. "We've got bigger things we need to worry about now. If Katalina is really going back against the deal, then we're in deep trouble."

"What are the chances we can make it there before them?" Feena asked.

"Knowing them, Lancelot won't be able to be transported via airship immediately." She began to answer. "I say that we have some time to make our way to Goldenia without rushing, and explain things ourselves."

"How much time?" Ragna asked.

"3 days if I have to guess."

"Unfortunately, that still seems like little time. We don't need to rush but we definitely don't need to waste time."

"He's got a point." Feena said in agreement. "We do that, and we should be in Goldenia by no time!"

"Indeed." Monika said. "Speaking of which, the sooner we get moving the better. Not to mention this place is all soggy and wet now. Come on. Let's get going."

Following Monika's lead, she, Ragna, and Feena began to make their way out of the forest, hoping that they will put themselves back on track.

* * *

**Location: Goldenia - 18th Level**

At the center castle at the top of the kingdom of Goldenia, it's 18th floor. As they planned Feldia and Percival (who along the way had changed out of his formal wear and back into his red ironclad armor) had arrived, and were prepared to make their statements towards the king about their recent findings. As the two emerged from the floor's entrance, they began walking towards the castle gates.

"You sure His Highness is gonna listen to us?" Percival asked. "We may have high ranks, but we're not THAT high, Feldia."

"I am aware." Feldia answered. "However, regardless of that we need to find some way to at least get this to His Highness' attention. Whether or not he'll accept it or even believe us isn't the point right now. The point of this is making the kingdom aware."

"I do understand that, but then again, I don't want this entire trip to be for nothing. Especially when you consider the fact that we left Lancelot behind. It would be real disappointing for all of us if this wasn't worth it."

"While you do have a point, as I do not like to waste time, I also do not wish to pass up this opportunity. You understand that much don't you Percival?"

"I... suppose I do."

"Good. Then you already know that this will be worth it either way."

Percival sighs

"If you say so..." He responded.

Feldia nods in response and continues walking faster towards the front gate of the castle. Percival continued at his same speed and slowly followed behind.

"Hopefully," Percival began to murmur to himself. "Lancelot can keep himself out of any trouble until Vane gets back to pick him up. . . Hopefully..."

Percival shook his head and ran up the steps after Feldia.


	6. Night Escape

**Location: Moonlight Forest, Northeastern Helhein**

"Now, I see why this place is called the Moonlight Forest."

After Ragna's recent skirmish with Lancelot and Katalina, he, Monika, and Feena were making their way out of the Moonlight Forest. As nighttime arose over them, Ragna was able to stop for a moment and admire the glistening beauty of the trees and nearby lakes of the Moonlight Forest, which was truly owning up to its name. The light from the moon could be seen reflecting off the trees, not only illuminating the path ahead of them but creating a sparkling effect all around. A bright reflection of the moon could be seen reflecting off of any body of water that was nearby. The two girls were currently a good few yards ahead of him as we walked slow, admiring the area.

"I get what Monika was talking about." He said to himself. "This place really is nice. Hell, if I wasn't paying attention, I'd probably just keep walking along, eventually getting myself lost not looking where-?!"

Ragna suddenly clenched his side in pain. After moving his hand, it revealed blood.

"Oh, what the hell...?" He groaned. "How long have I been bleeding like this? Didn't even think that a knife could make a cut like this..."

_ "Damn you!" _

_ "Damn all of you to hell!" _

"Oh, right..." He realized. "That bitch..." Ragna sighed as he continued walking. "Ah well. I'm sure it can't be that bad. I can still move pretty good... just... probably not as fast as I want."

"Hey! Ragna! Hurry up!" Monika called out from ahead of Ragna.

"Come on, we ain't got all night!" Feena also called out.

"Alright, alright!" Ragna responded.

Ragna began walking faster to catch up with the two girls, trying to pay no mind to his bleeding injury.

"There's no time for us to waste on waiting for me to heal." He thought to himself. "These two are in just as much shit as I am because of me as well. And we've got apparently one shot to fix this. I'll be fine."

Ragna manages to catch up to the two girls, who had been waiting up ahead for him.

"There you are." Monika said. "What in the world was taking you so long?"

"What, can't a guy admire this place before we get out of here?" Ragna asked.

"Can't the same guy multitask?"

"It's a lot better when you stop and look at it. I thought you would've known that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I also know that this will be wasting time too. I'm sure once this all blows over we can come back another day and admire as much as we want."

"Totally!" Feena exclaimed. "Now come on! Let's keep moving!"

The trio began to walk once more. However, Ragna suddenly stopped once again as he felt a sharp pain from his wound.

"Ugh! Dammit!" He thought. "How the hell is it that bad?!"

"Ragna?" Monika asked as she and Feena turned around. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." He sighed in response. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well... alright..."

Ragna managed to get back his composure to make it seem like he's fine. Once again the trio continued walking.

"Hey, Monika?" Ragna began asking. "How exactly are we supposed to reach Goldenia from here anyway?"

"That's actually where Feena comes into play." Monika answered. "She's familiar with these areas far more than I am."

"Basically what we're looking for is a small transport dock that'll be close by. Feena began explaining. "It's not Goldenian or anything. It's just a public airship transporter. Once we get there we can use it to make our way back to Goldenia with ease. Nobody from the Imperial Army will know, and we can continue on with our mission with ease!"

"...Speaking of which..." Ragna started to ask. "What exactly IS our plan? Once we get there, then what? How are we supposed to make this all blow over?"

"We're going to have to go to Goldenia's King personally and explain everything." Monika answered. "If we explain things to His Highness then we can hopefully clear our names, and get more help to find a way to send you back home."

"Think that'll work?"

"Who knows?" Feena answers. "But we definitely won't know until we try!"

"I have a feeling that's your logic for everything, isn't it?" Ragna asked jokingly."

"Shut up!" Feena answered.

Ragna and Monika laugh at their friend, who also proceeded to laugh with them as they continued walking.

"I'm amazed at how well the three of us are getting along." Monika said. "We don't really know each other well, but we do get along like we're all friends."

"Friends, huh..." Feena said.

"Heh, well you're not wrong there." Ragna agreed. "We definitely are getting-"

Ragna stopped once again, groaning as he clenched his side. Monika and Feena turned around immediately.

"Dammit...!" He thought. "Not this again!"

"Ragna?!" Feena exclaimed.

"What's wrong?!" Monika asked worriedly. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Just... relax...!" Ragna answered. "I'm fine."

The girls gasped upon seeing the blood that was leaking out onto Ragna's hand.

"No you're not!" Monika objected as she moved over towards the man. "I can see your wound. You're bleeding! And bad too!"

"No, seriously." He groaned. "It's not that bad."

"Ah, quit it with that bullshit Ragna!" Feena said. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Were you actually gonna try and just ride this out?!" Monika asked.

"...Yeah..." Ragna sighed, admitting defeat. "Sorry. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me. Besides, we're all in a hurry. And I don't plan to let some cheap shot from that bitch slow me down."

"Whether or not we're in a hurry doesn't matter."

"She's got a point." Feena added on. "I'd rather get that wound treat before it gets too serious if I were you."

"What, you two know how to?" Ragna asked.

"Of course I do." Monika answered. "Feena... not so much."

"Shut up!" Feena responded.

"Alright, that's enough." Ragna said. "Look, if it'll make the two of you feel any better, we can stop and rest once we get a little closer to the end of the forest. I don't want us to end up getting lost in here, and if we rest not, that'll probably happen.

"That is true." Monika responded. "Very well then. Let's go."

Ragna, Monika, and Feena continued walking through the forest, heading towards the end so that Ragna could rest.

* * *

**Location: Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

The sounds of the castle's main gates closing could be heard from behind Feldia and Percival as they entered the main hallway.

"Huh. We've actually made it inside very easily." Percival said. "Guess being a Dragon Knight is a higher rank than I thought. Back to the matter of hand, what next? How exactly are we gonna present this information to His Highness?"

"Simple enough." Feldia stated. "All we need to do is make them aware of this rumor of this monster. There shouldn't be that much to it. We don't need His Highness to believe us right away. We just need him to be aware of the possibility."

"Still though, consider the possibility they don't believe us at all. Not only will this be worthless, but the chances are Goldenia will not be prepared for any threats like this. And I don't mean to sound selfish, but I'd rather not get taken by surprise by some damn monster or Demon."

"While that may be true, there's also the chance that if we don't tell them, we will still be taken by surprise. You're a higher ranking member than I am of the Imperial Army. Haven't you or the Dragon Knights ever been given secretive orders that haven't been made public?"

"Hence why they're secret. I can't tell you if we have or have not."

"Exactly. This is possibly our only opportunity to-"

"Oi! What the hell are you two going on about?!"

Feldia and Percival turned around to see several Imperial Soldiers behind them. Standing in front of them was a fair woman with gray hair that covered her left eye, and wore a gray outfit with a black coat over it.

"Oh!" Percival exclaimed. "Prime Minister."

"What are you doing out here?" Feldia asked.

"Is there a problem?" The Prime Minister asked them back. "I merely heard an unknown voice throughout the castle and came to investigate. Should there really be a problem with the Prime Minister wanting to make sure that she and His Highness are both safe from harm while in their own abode?" The woman approached Feldia and Percival, with one hand on her chin and her other arm holding up that arm. "Unless there's something that I'm missing here. A Lieutenant Officer and a Dragon Knight here by themselves. What are the two of you up to?"

"My apologies Prime Minister." Percival responded. "However our reasons for being here are because we have an urgent matter that we need to present to His Highness personally."

"Really now? 'To His Highness personally'?" The Prime Minister folded her arms and stepped back from the two. "I'm listening."

"Pardon?"

"If this situation of yours is really as drastic as you make it sound that you'd have to go to His Highness Himself, then by all means. I'll be happy to relay such an... 'urgent' message over to him myself and the rest of the court."

"The thing is, it's best if we explain things to the king directly." Feldia persisted.

"Are you resisting your superiors?" The Prime Minister scowled.

"No ma'am. By all means we are not." Percival answered. "We mean no disrespect by this at all. It's just better that we head straight to His Highness ourselves and explain."

The woman merely pouted as she looked away from the two.

"I'm quite offended at the two of you." She said. "To think that two of our own soldiers would have such distrust towards the Prime Minister of all people. You stain my presence with your filth!"

"She's not gonna let us go is she...?" Percival sighed.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Feldia said. "Alright, you win. We'll tell you. But we'll need to inform the king of this right afterwards. Will that be okay?"

The Prime Minister tapped her chin and then nodded

"Very well, I suppose." She answered. "Now, tell me. What's so important?"

"Rumors have sprung out revolving around a recent mission involving Lieutenant Monika Weisswind." Feldia began explaining. "While she was successful in her mission, there were two casualties found. And it wasn't done by anybody from Goldenia's Imperial Army. What's worse is that it's unknown who or what caused this for sure."

"Have you not tried asking Lieutenant Weisswind directly? This was her mission after all."

"Once I arrived, the Lieutenant was nowhere to be found. I assumed that she had already begun heading for Goldenia."

"Hm." The Prime Minister turned around to face the soldiers behind her. "Has there any word of Lieutenant Monika Weisswind returning to Goldenia? Any at all?"

"No, Prime Minister, there has not." One of the soldiers answered her.

"I see... Perhaps you're wrong. Maybe this is the cause of it and that there's more to the Lieutenant than meets the eye. Demons are often known to come in disguise as Man, are they not?"

"That is true, Prime Minister." Feldia answered. "But you must remember that Lieutenant Weisswind has never shown any signs of deception or treason. Not to mention that from the remaining bandits she captured we had witnesses that managed to prove that it is not her."

"Oh?"

"When I arrived, I found that two of the seven bandits that she apprehended had been killed. What killed them were obviously all the markings of a demonic source: claws and a scythe. No one of Man has ever used a scythe before or possessed powers such as these."

"If that's the case then that would either mean Monika Weisswind has been lying to us and was of Demon the entire time that we've known her. Or that there's another individual at work here. Have any of the other five said anything?"

"Yes actually. From the bandits that were taken into custody, I managed to get a little more information from out of their leader. While it's not much, I did manage to at least get a description on what this Demon looked like. He described him as looking similar to a normal man, with white hair, a red jacket, and he carries around a large sword."

"Interesting. That sounds like nothing that I've ever heard before. Is there anything else you can tell me of this... 'Demon'? A name, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not, Prime Minister. The bandit that I managed to get that information out of couldn't give me anything else. I imagine that he was in a daze during this after losing two of his allies."

Hmph. I see."

The Prime Minister turned around and proceeded to walk off.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Percival called out. "Where are you going?"

"I have duties that I need to handle." She answered.

"Wait a minute!" Feldia replied. "What about this current situation? Do you intend to present this to His Highness?"

"No. I do not. And neither will you."

"What?!"

The Prime Minister promptly turned around once more and walked back in front of Feldia, standing directly in front of the man, staring him in the eyes.

"From what I've been able to put together from just what you've told me, this is no more than a mere rumor." She began. "A rumor that could possibly cause an uproar in the Imperial Court. Considering you haven't put together enough facts on this case of yours yet shows that we don't need to cause this. Going off a witness you were sent to arrest isn't enough to prove to me that this is a true emergency. Best case scenario is that they're lying. Therefore that it was I shall believe at the moment. Until you two can provide me with actual proof of the existence of this 'monster', I do not want this to be mentioned to His Highness."

"But Prime Minister-!"

"Silence! my mind is set!"

"Prime Minister, if I may..." Percival starts to speak. "I understand your decision. But let's say that what Feldia says is actually correct? Then what? If this is true then this thing could possibly be on it's way to the capital as we speak. If so, the moment it arises there's no telling how it may take us by surprise. And frankly, even though I'm very skilled I'd rather not take such a risk."

"While that may be true Percival, I have to consider the fact that this may also be just a giant hoax." The Prime Minister protested. "A hoax that the two of you have apparently been caught in. And if I get caught in this as well, think of the consequences that will befall all of us. My position as a Prime Minister is a high one, and I would very much like to keep this. Therefore, until we have any solid evidence of this, there's no way that we can say for sure that His Highness needs to be informed."

"This would be making a big mistake Prime Minister!" Feldia responded. "We don't have the time to just sit around and wait with any possible threats on the loose-!"

"Demons are always a threat to us Feldia." She cut him off. "And they're constantly roaming around Riverbrandt are they not? But as long as they do not make there way into this capital, I don't intend to worry about them, or the one you seem to be so worried about. Now then. If you'll excuse me."

Once again the woman starts walking off. However she stops as she gets a few feet from them and turns back to them.

"One more thing; Don't think about heading to the throne room behind my back. There will be consequences."

The Prime Minister snaps her fingers and walks off. The guards behind her all fall in line and march after her. As Percival and Feldia stood there, they thought about what just happened. In an instant, Feldia began to follow after the Prime Minister.

"Where are you going?" Percival asked.

"I can't let this conversation end here." Feldia answered.

Percival watched as Feldia ran off after the Prime Minister and sighed.

"I'll... leave this to him." He said. "Let him anger that woman, not me."

Percival turned around and began making his way towards the castle gates.

"Still... I have to hope that the Prime Minister is right about this. Even though rumors spread, it would be great if this was all just one giant rumor and nothing more. But even then, would that make Monika a Demon? If this monster in red doesn't exist then she'd be viewed differently. But if it does, then what the hell happened to her... Ah, I'm thinking about this too much. I'd better head home."

Percival reached the castle gates, and had walked outside.

* * *

**Location: Moonlight Forest, Northeastern Helhein**

"Come on, stay still."

"Ugh, do you have to tie them so tight?"

Finding a place for them to stop for the night, Feena had kept watch while Monika went to take care of Ragna's wound from earlier. The girl was currently tying a long bandage around his waist repeatedly, and quite tightly as well.

"I know you want to stop this from bleeding and all," Ragna complained. "But I don't think trying to squeeze more blood out of it like this is such a good idea."

"Oh, pipe down will you?" Monika responded. "I'm doing this so that the blood stays in dammit. I've always found that tying it as tight as I possibly can is always the best solution. Not to mention that by doing so it makes sure that nothing else from the outside can infiltrate your body from this open wound."

"Well... i guess you do have a point."

"I know. Now will you stop complaining and let me work? This is just temporary until I can find a better solution."

"What do you mean a better solution?"

"Well I'm no mage or anything, but I do know a healing spell or two I can use. Only problem is, I don't have any of the things that I need to perform any of those spells. And I don't think leaving this wound untreated while I go out to look for them would be such a good idea. Therefore, I'm doing this so you can at least stay on your feet a little bit more without collapsing from the pain... hopefully."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

"It's still your body after all. Only you could know how you feel."

"I suppose so. If that's the case, then I honestly feel a little better already."

Monika moved back as Ragna began to stand back up and started to stretch, then proceeded to grab his shirt and put it back on.

"If anything, I think I'm ready to get back up and keep on moving. What do you think, doc?"

". . . Are we seriously calling me 'doc' now?" Monika sighed in annoyance.

"Relax." He laughed. "It was just a joke. Don't blow a fuse over it." Ragna smiled as he watched Monika pout. "Come on. Let's get Feena and get out of here."

Ragna extended his hand out to the girl who was still on the ground. Monika rolled her eyes and took his hand as he pulled her back to her feet. The two smiled and began walking over towards the tree where Feena was sitting.

Resting at the top of the tree was Feena, who was merely sitting there admiring the moonlight above her. The girl sighed happily.

"I get what Ragna was saying." She said to herself. "When you finally kick back, relax, and really take in this moonlight view..." Feena yawned. "It is really amazing. Hopefully it'll take a little while longer for the two of them to finish up... whatever it is they're doing. Gives me more time to admire- Huh?"

Feena did a double take as she stared off into the woods below. Upon looking closely she saw a tall, shadowy figure walking weirdly around the forest. Just as she saw the one, she looked elsewhere and saw another. And another. Feena was getting to climb down the tree when, suddenly, the branch underneath her gave out, causing her to scream slightly as she fell to the ground.

"Oww..." She groaned while standing up. "Oh, this shit isn't good..."

"Hey! Feena!"

"You alright?!"

Feena turned around to see Ragna and Monika walking up to her.

"What happened?" Monika asked. "I heard you screaming. Were you attacked? Are you hurt?"

"No, I wasn't..." Feena answered. "But we might all be soon."

"What do you mean?"

"What, was that girl after us again?" Ragna asked.

"No, not that." Feena replied. "But, I think we have a bad case of Shadow Stalkers in this forest."

"Shadow Sta-Really?!" Monika exclaimed.

"The hell's that?" Ragna said with concern. "More importantly, how dangerous are they for the three of us to take on?"

"We can't take them on, Ragna." Feena stated.

"What? Why?"

"For starters," Monika began. "You're still not at your best. With that injury you're basically an open target. Especially now. Secondly, Shadow Stalkers are invincible at night. You can't hope to lay a finger on them. You'll just phase through. The worst part about it is that we can't hurt them, but unfortunately they can hurt us."

"Damn... One of those, huh? Guess we'd better get a move on if we wanna get away from them."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Feena said. "Chances are they've probably heard us when I fell out of that tree. We need to get a move on right-"

"Feena!"

"Move!"

Turning around, Feena saw a Shadow Stalker show up just behind her. The girl shrieked as she, Ragna, and Monika rolled out of the way as a large black jaw came from the Shadow Stalker, knocking down the nearby tree and nearly chowing down on Feena if she hadn't move. The three backed off slowly as the creature walked through the fallen tree

"Okay..." Ragna said. "Any chance the rest of these shits heard that tree falling?"

"Less talking, more running!"

Monika quickly turned around after yelling out to the two. Just as they were getting ready to flee, several other Shadow Stalkers showed up behind them. Seeing this Feena and Ragna grabbed their stuff and quickly ran off after Monika, with the Shadow Stalkers in pursuit. The trio quickly dove out of the forest back onto the pathway out.

"Hey, Monika?!" Ragna asked. "Why didn't you warn us about these things?!"

"I didn't think that they would show up in the forest!" Monika replied. "Considering the way the moon shines on this place, I thought it would've drove them off or something!"

"In front of us!"

Feena yelled out as a Shadow Stalker was standing next to a tree and appeared in front of the group, summoning a large beast head and sending to them. Ragna sidestepped and dodged to the left, while Monika and Feena went right, diving into the forest beside them for cover

"Dammit...!" Ragna groaned. "When is this gonna end?!"

Ragna, out of curiosity, and stupidity, rushed at the Shadow Stalker, attempting to attack it has be brought his sword down in a vertical slash to its head. However, he was not surprised as his sword went straight through the creature.

"Why am I not surprised..." He thought.

Ragna quickly rolled out of the way as two dark blades came from behind, attempting to strike him diagonally. He then proceeded to dash off in the same direction that the two girls went off to The Shadow Stalker behind him took off running as well. As Ragna ran, he noticed the creature running up beside him, shadows inbound as well. The Shadow Stalker then sent a shadowy claw towards the man, who quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, which allowed the Shadow Stalker to get ahead of him and block his path. As Ragna got back up, he nearly dropped back to his knees as he held his hand over his injury, in which the bandages had loosened due to all the movement.

"Dammit...!" He said. "Not this crap again...!"

Ragna attempted to turn around and find an escape route. However upon doing so, he noticed another Shadow Stalker standing behind him, prevent him from going backwards. He merely gripped his sword tightly upon realizing he was trapped.8

"...Son of a bitch...!"

* * *

"Dammit Feena, keep up!"

"I am! Sheesh! I'm sure we'll find him! But with these guys on our asses, he can't be in that much trouble!"

With Monika and Feena, the two were also currently running through the forest, making their way back to the path. However, they were currently sidetracked as three Shadow Stalkers were running after them, one in the back, and two on the sides. Feena hopelessly attempted to fire several arrows at them, praying that they would do some damage, to no effect. Suddenly the two Shadow Stalkers on the side formed two scythes made of shadows. The girls went wide eyed as the two creatures began closing in on them. Feena suddenly grabbed onto Monika's hand.

"Feena?" She asked. "What are you-"

"Jump!" Feena yelled.

"What?"

"Just jump!"

Monika was confused but complied. As the two scythe wielding Shadow Stalkers closed in, they swung their scythes, only to find they both collided as the two jumped into the air and quickly moved out of sight hiding in the trees. The three Shadow Stalkers stopped and looked around confused. One of them managed to spot the two running off in the opposite direction, leading to them chasing them again.

"They're still chasing us!" Monika yelled.

"I know! I know!" Feena responded.

* * *

"Do you guys ever give up?!"

Ragna was dodging left and right as the two Shadow Stalkers swung around their dark blades, in hopes of hitting him. While he was doing fairly well at avoiding them, he was slowed down by his wound.

"Goddammit, this can't keep going on forever!" Ragna groaned. "How the hell are we supposed to fight against something that's a literal shadow?! We can't lay a goddamn finger on them!"

The two Shadow Stalkers formed pitch black spears in midair, and sent them towards Ragna. With whatever strength he had left in him, he jumped out of the way and avoided their spears. Immediately afterwards he was sent back to dodging as they rushed him with their swords once again.

"Damn bastards!" Ragna yelled while dodging another horizontal slash. "Give up or go to hell already!"

The creature continued their attack relentlessly, ignoring what Ragna had just said. As he dodged repeatedly, he managed to find an opening for him to escape. At the moment they missed, Ragna, holding his wound, took off in a hurry, managing to get himself a few good feet away from the Shadow Stalkers before they realized what was going on. Seeing Ragna get away from them, the two Shadow Stalkers took off in an instant. However, they soon lost track of him as he ducked behind several trees. Unable to find the man right away, the two split up. As they did, Ragna came out from behind the tree.

"Phew..." He thought. "Didn't think that would work..."

Ragna stepped out from behind the tree and began to walk off, but keeled over in pain, grabbing his wound once more.

"Dammit... I'd better get Monika to tie this thing up again once we get out of here..."

* * *

"Stay very quiet...!"

Monika mouthed over to Feena as the two were hiding behind separate trees. Shadow Stalkers were roaming around the area, searching the area for the two girls. Every chance they got, the girls quickly dotted off for a new hiding spot, trying to stay out of the line of sight of the Shadow Stalkers. Feena, while running however, nearly stumbled over a rock. Catching herself before she fell allowed her to come up with an idea. Quickly she there the rock across the forest away from them. Hearing the sound the Shadow Stalkers quickly went after it. Monika and Feena used this as their chance to dash away quickly.

"Quick thinking." Monika complimented.

"Thanks!" Feena replied. "Let's just hope Ragna's doing alright on his end."

As the two girls hurried, they managed to make their way back to the open clearing. Immediately Monika began looking around, trying to see if Ragna had beaten them there.

"Dammit I don't see him!" She exclaimed. "You don't think they got him do you?!"

"I don't think so." Feena answered. "Ragna's a tough guy. He won't go down easily. And I don't think Shadow Stalkers would be able to take him out. Injury or no injury."

The two suddenly turned behind them as they heard someone call out.

"Hey! You two! A little help?"

Monika and Feena turned around quickly as they saw Ragna making his way towards them. The two girls started walking up to the injured man. However, both paused instantly upon looking behind him.

"Ragna!" Monika yelled as she pointed behind him. "Move!"

"What?"

"MOVE!"

Ragna had been to turn around after seeing her point. The moment he did however, he was met with a Shadow Stalker's blade running rampant through his chest, causing great injuries as he clenched his fist in pain.

"Dammit!" He thought. "How did I-!"

_ Ragna went wide eyed suddenly as something flashed through his head. For nearly a split second he saw what appeared to be himself, looking either pained or angered, as there was also a blade through his chest. He had also seen an image of a hand that seemed to belong to a girl, on his coat. However the rest of the image that he saw was to "blurry" to where he couldn't identify anything else. _

"What in the...?!" He thought. "What... What was that?! I know that it's me but... what's going on? That's not the same as it was now! Why the hell am I being stabbed inside of my own mind...? Is... this one of my memories...? Has this happened to me before...? But... who in the world is that with me? I think it's a girl...? Is she the one who stabbed me...? Did she do this to-?"

Ragna was suddenly cut off from his thoughts as he was suddenly punched in the face by one of the Shadow Stalkers after they removed its blade. He was sent flying to a nearby tree afterwards. Ragna coughed up blood as he attempted to get back on his feet and stumbled back to the ground. Monika and Feena quickly jumped in front of the man to try and scare the Shadow Stalkers off, to no effect. The girls braced themselves as the creatures rushed towards them all. However, all three suddenly looked up as they heard a loud screeching come from the Shadow Stalkers. Upon looking they saw that they were shielding their faces from the encroaching light. They could see that the sun was slowly rising. Immediately the Shadow Stalkers took off and fled.

"We... survived...?" Feena asked.

"I... think so..." Monika answered.

The girls sighed of relief and slid down to the ground beside Ragna.

"Thank the Gods!" Feena exclaimed. "I thought for sure that we were gonna die here!"

"Yeah about that..." Ragna groaned. "I'm... still probably bleeding out over here. If one of you could possibly take care of that, that would be nice...!"

"Oh, right!" Monika said. "Feena? Think you could find some things for me?"

"Gotcha!" Feena replied as she ran off.

Monika sighed slightly, as she sat up against the tree. She then helped Ragna sit up as well.

"Hey, at least you're alright." She said to him. "That impalement could've done a lot worse, you know."

"Believe it or not..." Ragna began to say. "That impalement actually helped."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well. Thanks to it, I managed to start remembering something about my past."

"Y-You have?! That's great!"

"Calm down Monika, it's only partial. I haven't exactly remembered all of it. Hell, I barely remembered half of it, I think."

"Hey, it's better than nothing. You've gotta admit that!"

"Heh. Guess you're right about that."

"Well then... Since we've got a little while before Feena gets back with everything I need to hear you, I'd like to hear more about whatever part of your memory that you remember. I might be able to find something useful out of it."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't say that."

Monika rolled her eyes slightly as she listened to Ragna's explanation of his memory.


	7. The Journey Continues

**Location: Moonlight Forest, Northeastern Helhein**

"Found 'em!"

Having fallen asleep earlier, Ragna and Monika yawned upon hearing a voice calling out to them. As Monika lifted her hat off her face and rubbed her eyes, she could see Feena running back to them, with tons of stuff in her hands.

"Oh good." Monika said. "She's back."

Feena had arrived in front of the two, apparently out of breath as she started to talk.

"Is... this... everything?" She asked while huffing and puffing.

"Yes, this should do." Monika answered as she took the things from Feena. "Got a little more than I expected that you would. But hey, more is better than less. Thanks so much Feena."

Feena sighed deeply in relief

"Phew!" She exclaimed. "Finally!"

Feena slouched back down to the ground, laying on her back.

"I'm taking a break..."

"Guess that's a fair exchange..." Monika sighed. "Time for me to get started."

"How long is this supposed to take?" Ragna asked. "Just because I can move a little doesn't mean that I'd want you to take your time. Don't forget that we're still on a schedule."

"Relax, Ragna." Monika answered. "It shouldn't take too long. Besides, while I'm working you could probably explain things to Feena as well."

"Explain what to me?" Feena asked.

"Oh, right." Ragna said. "Remember when that shadow, whatever it's called, stabbed me? Call it crazy if you want to but it actually made me regain some of my memories."

"Get out!" Feena got back up immediately. "Really?!"

"Someone perked up quickly."

"Heh! Can you blame me? I mean the entire time we've been with you the only thing that you've been able to identify is your name and whatever the hell that is on your arm! I'll take what I can get!"

"Alright, fair enough. Fine, calm down. I'll tell you."

"Good." Monika said to them. "That'll keep you busy while I'm working."

* * *

As Monika continued working on her aforementioned healing spell, Ragna had managed to sit himself up, explaining things to Feena as she crouched on the ground beside him

"Wait are you serious?" She asked. "You remember yourself being stabbed through the chest before? What the hell did you do in your world to warrant that?"

"Beats the shit out of me." Ragna answered. "That part I'm not aware of. The only thing I was able to remember is that there was a lot of blood, and that a blade was currently lodged in my chest."

"You sure? Anything else?"

"Well... When I really think about it, I also recall seeing a woman's arm in this memory. It was real close to me at the time, so I can assume that whoever that was is the person that stabbed me. But, other than that, no. There's nothing else about that memory that I can remember. But hey. It's better than nothing at all."

"Huh." Feena folds her arms. "Better than nothing. So, a girl supposedly stabbed you out of the blue huh."

"That's what I'm assuming."

"I don't buy it. Pretty sure this woman had her reasons. Think she was your ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Why the hell would date a crazy ass woman?! One that apparently has the means to stab me to the goddamn chest!"

"What? I'm kidding. Well, half kidding at least. I mean, come on. You don't know, I don't know. Hell none of us know enough to know the truth about you. Who knows? Maybe that woman is some crazy ass chick you've dealt with in your world. Or maybe she's just some psychopath that's after your life, or an assassin or whatever. She could be anything at this point."

"Feena's right unfortunately." Monika added as she looked up. "Having amnesia and us not knowing anything really opens this up to infinite possibilities. We can't see them all but there's a ton of them, that's for sure. You dating this woman is just one of them."

"One of the possibilities..." Ragna said.

"...Ragna?" Feena asked.

"...What's up?" Monika asked as well.

"Nothing." He said. "Just thinking. That sounded familiar."

"Really? Monika asked.

"How so?" Feena also asked.

"Sadly, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted." Ragna sighed. "I know it sounds like something that I should know about, but I have no idea why exactly."

"Ah, goddammit." Feena pouted.

"Take your time." Monika said. "It's as you told me, we can't make you rush your memories. It's just something we have to wait for and see how long it takes."

"Fiiine..."

"Speaking of rushing..." Ragna said. "Not trying to do that, but how much longer Monika? I'd really like to get back on my feet again soon."

"I know." Monika replied. "And it's almost done."'

While the trio had been having their conversation, Monika had finished up most of what she was working on. After mixing up most of the ingredients in a small wooden bowl, it forms a green liquid paste. Monika poured a small cup of water into the bowl, causing the green paste to glow light green. Monika dipped her hands in the glowing liquid. Removing them her hands glowed light green as well.

"Hold still." She said to Ragna.

"Um... Okay..." He answered unsurprisingly. "What exactly will that shit do?"

"Simple. It'll heal your wound for you. You just need to stay still while I handle this. Trust me, it won't hurt a bit."

"Don't worry, I'm not too concerned with any pain. Can't be any worse than what I felt earlier."

Monika went over to Ragna and slowly placed her glowing hands onto his wound. Though surprisingly, the man yelled out in pain upon feeling the effects of the healing spell.

"What the hell?!" He groaned. "You said that shit won't hurt a bit!"

"I know." Monika replied. "Because it would hurt a lot at first. But it's worth the pain, trust me on this."

Ragna merely groaned as Monika continued healing him

"Relax, it's just your first time having someone use a healing spell on you." Feena added on. "The pain doesn't last THAT long. You'll get used to it after like the first minute or so. Possibly less."

Ragna wanted to respond back to what Feena said, but soon realized she was right as the pain started to ease away, slowly but surely.

"See?" Monika said. "Didn't I tell you it would be worth it?"

Monika moved her hands away from Ragna and got back on her feet as her hands stopped glowing. She then reached downward and pulled Ragna back up as well, who was now able to stand back up and move around like normal.

"Huh. Well what do you know." He said. "It actually worked."

"Can you move again?" Feena asked.

"Yeah, I can. I feel like I felt before that whole fight happened actually."

Monika clears her throat

"Yeah, I know." Ragna responded. "Thanks, Monika."

"Don't mention it." She replied as she adjusted her hat. "Come on then. If you can keep moving, then we'd better not keep wasting time here. Let's get going. You know, before we get even more behind schedule."

Ragna nodded as Feena picked herself from off the ground. The two started walking again as Monika walked off.

"How long do you think we have left, Monika?" Feena asked.

"A day and a half..." Monika answered. "Two whole days at maximum, but I wouldn't expect it as much. But no matter what, I'm sure that we'll make it."

"As long as we don't run into any other crazy problems on the way, we'll be fine." Ragna added.

* * *

**Location: Roof Level, Underground Dungeon**

A few soldiers were currently on the top of the underground dungeon, looking ahead as they saw Vane's airship was heading straight for the landing area. The men quickly cleared out of the way and prepped the area. Soon, the airship arrived at the roof, followed by the landing dock extending outwards. As it reached the floor of the roof, Vane stepped off and walked downward. Immediately the soldiers approached the dragon knight as he arrived. 

"Captain Vane, sir. What are you doing here?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving for the capital?" Another asked as well.

"While yes, I did head to the capital," Vane began to answer. "I unfortunately had to leave in such a hurry. Because of this, I seem to have forgotten my friend and ally, Lancelot, who should still be back here."

"I'm sorry sir." A soldier responded. "But the Commander left the dungeon about 24 hours ago."

"He's left already?"

"Yes sir. He and Katalina were supposedly making their way to Helhein to reach Goldenia from the nearest airship dock. Most likely the two of them are there already."

"I see..." Vane sighed. "Aw man, I didn't mean to waste fuel like that. Ah well."

"Do you need anything else while you're here, Captain Vane?"

"No, that'll be-"

"Is he here?!"

The soldiers and Vane turned around immediately upon hearing a voice coming from behind them. Upon looking they saw that Katalina had emerged from the door behind them.

"Captain!" She called out.

"Katalina?" Vane said surprisingly. "What are you doing here? Didn't you-"

"I-I'll explain later, sir! But please, follow me quickly! It's Lancelot!"

"Lancelot?! Did something happen?!"

Vane questioned the woman as the two ran back inside. A few of the soldiers also followed after them as well.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later. . .**

**Location: Infirmary, -2nd Floor**

". . . . Is he..."

"He'll live... Thankfully..."

Lancelot was currently in the underground dungeon's infirmary, having been bandaged up in several places, mainly wounds. Around him, healers and mages were currently doing their best to heal the man back to normal strength. With Vane and Katalina, the two were currently sitting outside in a small waiting room. Vane sat across from the woman with his arms folded in concern, while Katalina merely had her hands in her lap, looking down.

"It's a good thing that you bought him back here instead of trying to make your way to Goldenia." Vane spoke up. "Chances are he most likely would not have survived if that's the case."

"I thought the same as well..." Katalina replied, still looking down at the floor.

"You've done a good thing here, Katalina. "Thanks to you, the commander will live to see another day. As a friend, that's all that I could ask for."

"It was nothing, I swear. I just did what I had to in order to help out an ally."

"Could I possibly ask what happened to Lancelot? I don't think I've ever seen him in a condition like this before. He's been through a lot of tough battles, but none have wounded him like this. What happened out there?"

Katalina remained quiet. She did not say a word as the thoughts of the recent events ran through her mind.

_ "One of you will have to fight Ragna on our terms. If we win, the two of you can leave and return to Goldenia however you please, but not with us. As well as you aren't to mention this encounter to the others at any time." _

". . . I'm..." She said quietly. "I'm... afraid that I am unable to say. . . I'm sorry."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Vane asked.

"I am unable to disclose what happened to Commander Lancelot... Not by choice however."

"Ah. I see. So this could only be the result of a duel. But then... Who possibly could've been able to do this much damage to Lancelot... There's no one that I can think of from here to Helhein with that kind of skill..."

"I'm sorry that I can't be much help."

"Don't sweat it Katalina. All three realms know how a duel works. The loser has to follow the winner's demands. And if the demands given to Lancelot were extended out to you as well, you must honor them, as to not show disrespect or shame to the commander... No matter the current condition he's in."

"I know, I know. I just wish I could be of more help... This is all my fault. I could've stepped up back then and just ask him to not accept that duel. But I chose to just sit there on the sidelines and let him fight alone. If only I could've told you these things without actually telling them in a way that would break the duel..."

"Don't stress over this young lady. The commander survived, and that's the main concern. We'll worry about putting together the little bits and details later on."

"I. . . I understand. Very well."

"Well then." Vane stood up. "I can handle things at the infirmary from here. You can head on back to your post from here."

"With all due respect Captain, these injuries were all sustained while I was supposed to be escorting Commander Lancelot. Therefore, I believe it should be my duty to watch over him until he heals. It just wouldn't be right for me to just turn around and leave him here like this."

"That may be true Katalina, but you have to remember that you're still an officer on duty. You cannot forsake that, not even for guilt. Besides, Lancelot is receiving some of Goldenia's best care here. You should not be too worried for him. He'll be fine."

"I. . . Suppose you're right. . ."

"Good. Now then, run along. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him for you."

Katalina nodded as she slowly started to stand up. She grabbed her gear and began making her way towards the door. Upon approaching the door she stopped for a moment, and looked back towards Vane and where Lancelot was currently being treated. She sighed deeply and reached for the door to leave.

"Sir! We've found something!"

Katalina suddenly turned around as Vane looked behind him as well. One of the medics had come out, supposedly calling them both into the room where Lancelot was.

"What?" Katalina asked. "What is it?!"

"Did something happen?" Vane asked as well.

"Not in particular but..." The medic responded. "But it seems that we may have found something that you both may want to see."

Katalina looked at Vane, who looked back at her. The two nodded and quickly followed after the medic, who returned back into the room. Upon entering, they could see that whatever it was that they were currently found had them all in shock and surprise.

"What is this...?" One had spoken up.

"I've never seen any energy like this..." Another commented also.

"What could've happened to the Commander?" Asked another one.

"What? What is it? What is it?!" Katalina frantically asked.

"Is there something wrong with Commander Lancelot?" Vane asked. "What's going on?"

"W-We aren't sure ourselves Captain..." A medic answered them. "Everything was running smoothly with the Commander. But then out of nowhere, some type of dark energy emerged all of a sudden, and then started to attack us. We're not sure what it is or where it came from, but we've managed to at least contain it."

One of the medics brought over a small vial to Katalina and Vane. Within this vile, they could a violet-blackish substance inside of it. The vial was currently being protected by a magical seal, keeping it tame and under control. However, the vial would still constantly shake.

"By the Gods...!" Vane exclaimed.

"What..." Katalina said quietly. "What in the...?"

"L-Lady Katalina." Another one of the medics said as they approached her. "You were the only one out of all of us in this room that was with Commander Lancelot during the time he received these injuries. Do you have any idea of what could've possibly happened? What could this be?"

"By the terms of a duel, I cannot disclose this information..." Katalina said forcefully.

"Please, forget about that all for one minute! We need to know what happened! Who knows how dangerous this could be or what could happen to Commander Lancelot?! We're sorry to ask you to break a vow, one from a duel of all things, but this is with another man's life hanging in the balance here! Please. Just once. Tell us what happened."

"Nothing you say will leave this room, I promise." Vane added. "If that makes you feel more comfortable."

Katalina looked downward, thinking about her current situation. She then turned her attention towards the injured Commander, remembering what happened. Katalina nodded, and looked back up at Vane and the medics before speaking.

"Well. . ."

The medics, alongside Vane, all stood there as they listened to Katalina's story. The female knight told them everything, starting from how the two of them had left the underground dungeon, to their run in with Monika and Feena, and all the way to Lancelot losing against Ragna, and her being allowed to escape. Listening to this story, The medics all had looks of both interest and fear. Some of them have both. For Vane however, the man was currently in thought, as he was thinking about Feldia and his reason for returning to the capital.

"A-Are you saying that... Lieutenant Monika and Private Feena are both deserters and traitors...?" A medic asked her.

"I want to confirm that badly, I really do." Katalina continued. "But I cannot be completely sure. They may have gone against the Commander and sided with this demon, but they... But they didn't really seem to be against us at all. Now that I calmed down, I may have been wrong to judge them so quickly."

"So you're saying that it's possible that the demon that they're with now could possibly be an ally of Goldenia?" Another one asked.

"N-No! I'm not saying that at all. I don't see this demon, or any Demon for that matter, being considered an ally right now. Or at any time. But I am saying that he isn't like... well... not like any of the other demons that we've seen. Personally and battle-wise, he was interesting and dangerous."

"Dangerous no doubt..." Vane interjected.

"Is there something wrong Captain Vane?" A medic asked.

"I believe that this may be what Feldia was looking for. The description that you've given of this demon that you referred to by the name 'Ragna' is perhaps the same demon in red that was heard about from the captives that are currently being held here. Not to mention that with both Lieutenant Weisswind and Feena alongside him, this only adds up to be more and more suspicious. If back then wasn't the time to make assumptions, then now is the perfect time. This is the monster that they're after! And the proof is currently in our possession! We must head for Goldenia immediately!"

"But Captain," Katalina objected. "What about Lancelot? We can't just leave him here in this condition. Not to mention I have my post to return to-!"

"Ah, don't worry about all of that." Vane replied, stopping her. "I'll be sure to make the arrangements for you to come with me as well."

"Captain Vane? Will you be requiring our services as well?" A medic spoke out. "Your plan is understandable, however transporting the evidence without the help of a single mage is not something we recommend. It's already uncontrollable."

"I supposed that would be the wise thing. Very well. One of you shall accompany us as we return to Goldenia. We'll have justice-filled revenge for our injured Commander in no time, once this threat is made aware to the entire kingdom!"

". . . . Revenge?" Katalina thought to herself. "I won't object to it but. . . He doesn't seem like he wanted to do that. . . Or even fight for that matter. . . What the hell is going on. . . Am I. . . Trying to stand up for a Demon. . .?"

"Alright," Vane continued. "We have little time for us to waste. Let's prepare ourselves and get ready to move out to Goldenia. The sooner the better!"

"Yes sir!" The medics said in unison.

One of the medics in charge of the vial followed after Vane as the latter made his way out of the room, and off into the hall. Seeing as her decision was already made, Katalina sighed, and walked out as well to go prepare herself for the upcoming trip. While walking away she slowly murmured something to herself.

"Remember. . . This is for Lancelot."

* * *

**Location: 13th Floor, Goldenia**

"Tch... That woman..."

After failing to get the Prime Minister's attention, Feldia had left the castle and headed back downward to a lower floor. Upon arriving on the 13th floor the man was still ranting to himself about how he was rejected in his theory countless times by the woman.

"What the hell's with her...?" He continued to himself. "She continues to reject this matter everytime. No matter how much I stress about its importance, it doesn't seem to phase her one bit. How could it not? Is that woman not at all interested in the safety of His Highness, Goldenia, or even herself for that matter?" Feldia sighed. "Maybe I should've gone to Prime Minister Alexiel, or His Highness personally. Either one of them would've been more concerned that this woman."

"That look on your face tells me that your talk didn't go so well, huh?"

Feldia turned to his right and noticed Percival approaching him.

"Oh, it's just you." He replied.

"So what happened?" Percival asked. "Freesia still giving you the cold shoulder about this problem?"

"Of course she is."

"Right. Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because that Prime Minister in particular has always been a stubborn one at that. You could ask Prime Minister Alexiel. Those two don't really see eye to eye either now do they?"

"Can't argue with that. Anytime that the Dragon Knights have been around for meetings, those two always seem to be at a disagreement. And it's mainly because of Freesia's stubbornness." Percival folds his arms. "Although that does make me think now. Why don't we just try and go to Alexiel instead?"

"I wouldn't expect that to work now. Prime Minister Freesia's probably already watching for either of us to return, just to prevent me from bringing this up again."

"Hmm... Looks like we'll need to come up with a way to get to her or His Highness personally, without her being able to stop us. Can't just waltz up to the throne room anymore. She'll stop us."

"And I don't have the authority to just declare an open audience to the king like that." Feldia banged his fist against a wall. "Dammit! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

". . . .Wait..."

"What is it, Percival?"

"Just because you don't have that authority doesn't mean that the Dragon Knights don't."

"The only one of you that can really do such a thing would be Lancelot. Unfortunately we left him back at the underground dungeon a while back."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem for us. Vane's already repaired the airship and is currently out to the dungeon to pick him up. For all we know he's on his way back as we speak. Once he and Lancelot return, then we'll all just ask for an open audience with His Highness. That way, Freesia won't be able to object considering Lancelot's rank.'

"Heh. That might just work you know."

"Hey, there's more than just muscles in this body, you know." Percival smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself. The only thing we've done so far is come up with a plan. We won't be entirely sure if it will work until Lancelot actually gets here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Until then, we should most likely prepare ourselves. We're presenting this to His Highness himself, so we'll need to have everything together first. Any mistakes and I feel Prime Minister Freesia will point us out immediately."

"Don't worry. We've got this."

"I'm trusting in you, you know. Don't let me down on this Percival."

"Relax, Percival's got this. Trust in the Dragon Knights."

Feldia smiled at that and nodded. The two soon parted ways and began heading home, looking to prepare themselves for the events that they hope are to come.


	8. Halfway to Home

**Location: Goldenian Airship, Skies of Riverbrandt**

After leaving the Underground Dungeon posthaste, Vane, Katalina, and the medic that was with them had boarded onto the former's airship, and were currently making their way back towards Goldenia. The medic was still holding the contaminated vial in a magic seal as Vane and Katalina sat around, waiting for the airship to arrive at Goldenia.

"It should be too much longer now." Vane spoke out.

"Hopefully. . . " Katalina responded silently.

"You seem to be upset." The medic said to her. "What is the matter? You are already aware that Lancelot will be fine. Therefore there is no reason for you to be sad."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ah, get in a good mood you two!" Vane said. "Everything will be alright! Once we get back to the capital we can present all of this to His Highness. From there, we can have our proper revenge against this beast that dared to harm our captain."

"Captain Vane, sir?" the medic asked. "How much farther until Goldenia is in our view sight?"

"It shouldn't be that much longer. The crew's got my airship running at full speed. At its power, we should be able to reach Goldenia by nightfall. Possibly before."

"Is that enough time to get our story together?" Katalina asked, managing to hide her mood.

"What do you mean?" The medic asked her in confusion.

"We have to present this, along with what happened to Commander Lancelot to Percival and Feldia, along with His Highness, the king, and the Prime Ministers. This will all be in vain if we cannot do that. And, considering from the rumors I hear while on guard, Prime Minister Freesia Von Bismarck is known for declaring false testimonies to anyone with incomplete evidence or stories."

"Nonsense, Katalina!" Vane commented. "That will not be our fate. For our companion here currently has all of the evidence that we need to present to the Imperial Court.

"I'm not sure Captain Vane." the medic replied as well. "Do you think that will be enough for them?"

"I'm positive that this... whatever it is that's inside of that vial. That will be enough to show the Imperial Court that this is indeed a threat! Just trust in your captain!"

"I-I suppose. . . "

"I guess you're right." Katalina said also. "Besides, we don't have anything else that we can rely on. Lancelot's injuries wouldn't help our case, and transporting him here like that is too dangerous."

"We do not seem to have too many options then."

"Indeed. Going with Captain Vane's plan is all that we can rely on."

"Well then, that's settled!" Vane exclaimed. That shall be our plan! We'll link up with Feldia and Percival at the capital. Then present this evidence to His Highness and the Prime Ministers at Castle Vallera."

"Understood, sir." The medic replied.

Katalina nodded in agreement. Vane walked off towards the deck of the airship. The medic and Katalina were left sitting on the lounging area to themselves. The medic sat across from her, slowly examining the vial that was currently still magically bound. Katalina merely stared out into the sky to the left of them. Eventually the medic looked up towards her.

"Um... Katalina?"

Katalina seemed to be off in her own world currently, as she didn't hear the medic calling out to her.

"Miss Katalina? Are you alright?"

No response once again. The medic sighed and walked over to the daydreaming girl.

"Miss Katalina!"

Katalina jumped as the female knight noticed that the medical officer was right in front of her face, nearly scaring the life out of her as she heard her name being called.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah. . ." Katalina said while breathing heavily. "I'm fine, but... Why did you do that? You scared me!"

"Forgive me Miss Katalina. But, I kept calling out to you and you wouldn't respond. So I didn't have any other option but to come over here and try something else."

"Sorry about that." Katalina sighed. "I was just daydreaming for a moment and I didn't hear you."

"I understand."

The medic returned to her seat across from Katalina and sat back down. The two stayed there, sitting down quietly as neither spoke a word. The medic then decided to be the first one to speak and called out to Katalina again.

"What were you dreaming about?"

". . . Nothing important." Katalina answered with a soft sigh.

"Are you sure?" The medic asked her again.

"Yeah... I'm sure..."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

". . ."

"Silence isn't really an answer Miss Katalina."

". . . I'm aware. However what I choose to daydream about should be of no concern of yours."

"I'm a medical officer, Miss Katalina. My job is to help people. Not with just physical problems and wounds, but mental ones as well."

Katalina sighed deeply, as she realized that the medic wasn't going to stop pestering her until she confessed and said what was on her mind, or at least to make the medic believe her.

"I was..." She began to say as the medic leaned in closer. "I was just thinking about the consequences and backlash that Lieutenant Monika and Private Feena will possibly face for this. We all know that neither of them are really bad people, or anything like that. But most likely they will be labeled as traitors after we present this to His Highness. That was all. I was just thinking that they don't really deserve this and most likely, have their reasons for being found traveling with a demon. Reasons we are all unaware of. This does seem unfair for two honorable Goldenians, don't you think?"

The medic sat back again, thinking about what Katalina just said and looking for a way to respond to her, then suddenly rose back up after finding an answer to give to the female knight.

"That is true, I can agree to that. However, being a knight and all you should be aware of Goldenia, and it's horrible history with demons. Need I remind you of the golden statue of Her late Highness, Queen Zoe, that still rests at the 18th floor as it did two million years ago? And how it's not a statue but actually the Queen herself, after being turned into a statue of gold. You know that's why all demons are meant to be not trusted. I can understand that their reasons may not be any malice. Hell, they might even be traveling with this Ragna by force and not by their own choice. But this will be something that they will have to pay for when they arrive." The medic sighed. "IF they arrive."

"Are you suggesting that this Demon may likely have them killed before they can reach the capital?"

The medic blinked. "Th-They're... heading for the capital?"

"I believe so. Both Monika and Feena, alongside Ragna, were all heading off towards the direction of an airship port around Helhein territory. From what I know, neither the Lieutenant or her Private have checked back in with anyone. It can only be assumed that they are using this airport to make their way back to the capital. What their intents are when they reach Goldenia, I do not know."

"Perhaps... Perhaps this is something else we should bring up with Captain Vane."

No, not yet."

"Huh? But why?"

"This is still all a hypothesis and a theory. We don't know if the parts that we have together will be enough to even get their attention. We shouldn't bring anything else up just yet."

"But that's exactly why we should tell the Captain before we arrive. If we do, then we can add this back to what we already have, and then we can make a stronger argument. That's what we need Miss Katalina. Therefore, it would be for our benefit that we tell this to the Captain, as soon as possible!"

"You have to at least leave something for the two girls to at least have a damn chance to defend themselves! I am a Goldenian, yes. But you forget that I'm also a former member of the Blue Order. I fight for Goldenia, and for what I believe is justice as well as for the Imperial Army. I have to I've them a fighting chance before I start making such assumptions!"

Seeing how Katalina was about this, the medic merely sunk back down, sitting and keeping quiet after seeing that Katalina was completely serious about what she believed in. Katalina, on the other hand, could see the nervousness coming from the medical officer, and sighed, allowing herself to calm down.

"Sorry... about that..." She apologized. "I didn't mean to snap on you like that. I just. . . . I just needed to blow off a little steam...'

"N-No, I understand." The medic replied.

"I guess that I'm thinking a little bit too much, aren't I? Maybe because I'm just concerned about Commander Lancelot that my mind just started to wander."

"Was he your lover of some sort?"

"No, he's just a really close friend of mine. We go way back to when the Blue Order was still around. Over the years, we've always been excellent allies and great partners in battle. Hes just... been there for me. A lot. . ."Katalina rested her head on the table in front of her. "It just makes sense that I'm concerned for his safety, that's all."

"And it must make you feel bad having to think about that you couldn't be there for him, correct?" Katalina nodded in response to the medic. "That's to be expected. But then, what does this have to correlate to the things that you told me earlier?"

"Because this all leads back to the incident that happened in Moonlight Bay. Among thinking of Lancelot's injuries, I think back to how that demon could've easily killed him, and me. But he, along with the girls just let us escape. I feel as if this demon... doesn't want trouble. There's some ulterior motive I don't know about that they're keeping from me."

"What do you think it is?"

". . . I'm not sure. All I know is that I hope that we can get answers from them whenever they arrive at Goldenia. . . If they aren't already there."

"You don't think that they are, do you?"

"I hope not. But I'm no longer sure. Who knows where they could be? Only they, and the Gods above would be the possible candidates that would answer that question."

The two sighed and continued to sit there quietly in their seats as Vane's airship continued flying through the sky, making it's way to Goldenia.

"I pray you make it through this Lancelot." Katalina whispered to herself.

* * *

**Location: Rishki Port, Northern Helhein**

"Alright! This is the place!"

With the main three, Ragna, Monika, and Feena had finally managed to reach where Feena was leading them to. When they finally arrived, they found themselves in a larger town-like area, with an airship port sitting at the top, with several airships already docked there by the time they arrived. In the streets below, people roamed the area, some of them just walking around the place, while others were making their way to the top to board the airships.

"This is where we were heading?" Ragna asked.

"You bet your ass it is!" Feena responded enthusiastically. "This is the Rishki Airship Port. This is somewhere I would use often back in my old traveling days when I was still a solo mercenary. This place has some of the best public airships, and the best drivers. Not to mention, I kinda know people all over this place, so I might be able to get us some extra perks when we leave."

"What do you mean by 'extra perks'?" Monika asked. "You better not do anything that's too extreme."

"Relax, relax. Have a little more faith in your Subordinate, Lieutenant Weisswind. Look, you know how we're trying to get to Goldenia without causing anymore scenes, or getting noticed by the wrong people? Well, if I pull a little strings on a few people I know, I might be able to get us a private airship."

"As in, an airship that only the three of us will be traveling in?" Ragna asked. "If so, then that would be great."

"And also expensive." Monika added. "I don't know about you, but I don't think either of us have the money to pay for it right now. It definitely costs a lot more than we can afford right now."

"Ah don't worry about pricing, Monika." Feena said. "I know some people, and I might just be able to get us a private airship without paying a hell of a lot of cash. Play my cards right, and I might just be able to get us one for free. Absolutely no money paid whatsoever."

Monika merely deadpanned at Feena after she said all of this, not fully approving of her Private's plan yet.

"Come on, please? It'll be safer!"

"You already know I don't really like to deal with shady dealers like that, Feena." Monika replied, adjusting her hat. "It's too dangerous, especially since even though this isn't apart of the Kingdom of Helhein, it's still in their territory. Considering the fact that the two of us are Goldenians, then there's the chance we could be arrested for trespassing."

"What? No! We'll be fine! Come on, trust me on this one!"

"Sorry Feena, but I'm going to have to side with Monika on this one." Ragna butted in. "While yeah, flying privately without anyone else around does sound nice, we don't need to take the chance if the two of you could be arrested for it."

"Aw man, now Ragna's turning against me?!"

"Look, it'll be fine either way. Let's not get crazy. We came here to reach Goldenia and that's it. We can just take any airship that's heading for that way. Doesn't have to be a private one."

Feena sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

"But, while the three of us are here, think we should stop and rest?" Monika asked the two. "From what I can see above us, it doesn't look like the public airships are going to be leaving any time soon."

"Oh yeah, they always run on schedule." Feena explained. "We've got about three hours to kill before they start back up the public ones again."

"If that's the case, Feena, then do you know of any good places that we can find something to eat at while we're here? I know that it's been a while since we've eaten."

"Now that you mention it, I do know of a nice bar that's around here."

"Never mind. Forget it."

"Wha-Why?!"

"Last thing any of us want is a repeat of last time." Ragna commented.

"You and a bar is never a good combination." Monika said as well. "Your drinking is what often causes you to get into trouble and start fights with random people. And they always cause property damage!"

"Oh come on, I don't drink that much." Feena protested.

"You do Feena."

"I've just met you a couple of days ago, and I can already tell she's right." Ragna agreed.

"That's not fair!" Feena exclaimed. "Monika's the one who mentioned being hungry, and I was just throwing out a nice suggestion! Plus I never even mentioned anything about drinking!"

"You mentioned a bar." Monika stated. "Need I say more?"

"Yes!"

"Feena, everytime you go to a bar, a tavern, or wherever the hell you go to that has any time for beer or liquor, you always drink. And then you always get drunk. And then you occasionally start a bar fight. And then you occasionally break property in the place during the aforementioned bar fight. I could go on and on and you know it!"

"Yeah right! Name one time where any of that happened!"

"The previous village!" Both Monika and Ragna shouted at the same time.

". . . Okay, besides that."

"Feena, you've obviously lost this argument." Ragna said to her. "Just give it up."

"Hmph!" Feena pouted. "Well either way, that's the only place I can suggest to you two. I don't know any other restaurants around this place, so we're stuck with that one or just wait till we get to Goldenia."

Monika merely sighed in response.

"Okay..." She responded with a regretful tone. "We'll go to the damn bar."

"But that means that you're gonna have to control yourself while we're there, Feena." Ragna added on. "Otherwise, we're just not gonna take you with us."

"Relax you two." Feena smiled. "It'll be fine. Trust me, what's the worst that could happen?"

**-x-**

"THIS IS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN!"

**Location: Bar, Rishki Port**

In the past half hour the group had been in Rishki Port, Ragna and Monika promptly followed Feena towards the bar that the private had mentioned to them earlier. When the three had arrived, things managed to go smoothly for all three of them, with no problems or attention whatsoever. They were regular patrons just like everyone else. However, Feena had managed to sneak in a couple of beers behind their backs. Because of this the woman had gotten drunk, obviously. The outcome of this, leads to Ragna, Monika, and Feena being forced to fight off three very large and hairy masked creatures, swinging bones around like crazy trying to hit them.

"Feena what did we just say about controlling before we got here?!" Monika called out just before she threw up her scabbard to block the large creature's bone from coming down on her.

"Hey you can't blame this all on me now!" Feena responded as she jumped out of one creature's way. "They attacked me first!"

"Which they wouldn't have to if you hadn't started calling them names like that!" Ragna yelled while blocking an attack from one of them.

"I was joking!"

"How the hell were they supposed to know that you calling them "fat warthogs" and "hairy, disgusting pigs" was a goddamn joke?!"

". . . Okay so maybe I went a little overboard with the name calling. But when you think about it, was I completely wrong for it though?" Feena shrieked and jumped out of the way as another attack came straight towards her.

"A LITTLE?!" Both Ragna and Monika shouted out.

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly the three of them found themselves back to back with each other, as the very large creatures had them all surrounded, holding their bones in their hand as if they were ready to swing at any moment.

"For the record," Ragna stated. "This is not how I expected this day to turn out."

"Neither did I." Monika agreed.

"Eh..." Feena started to say as she loaded her crossbow. "I had a small feeling we would have to fight something today."

"Of course you would..." Both Ragna and Monika sighed.

The three readied themselves as the three large creatures came straight towards them, bones in hand. Monika was the first to move, holding up her sword in its scabbard to block one of them, while Ragna, with his weapon transformed into a scythe, blocked the other two, giving Feena the chance to aim her crossbow.

"Take a nap you big hairy pigs!"

Firing an arrow into each of the creatures, Feena stepped back, as the other two did the same. Suddenly an electric shock went through each of the three creatures, causing them to stagger around before falling to the ground unconscious. Ragna and Monika sighed, putting their weapons away.

"Well that takes care of that." Feena sighed.

"Oh shut up, this was your fault Feena!" Ragna commented.

"I think it's best if we get out of here." Monika said while looking around the bar. "We've drawn too much attention. Everyone is just staring the crap at us..."

The two suddenly looked around them and sweat dropped upon seeing that Monika was right. At least about half of the bar patrons had their eyes on the group after the little scuffle that just broke out. Ragna, Monika, and Feena awkwardly made their way out of the bar and back onto the streets.

"Phew! Thank the Gods that's over with!" Feena exclaimed.

"What the hell were you even thinking?!" Ragna questioned the girl. "We literally just talked about it the minute before we walked in, and yet you still went in there and got drunk!"

"I didn't think it was that much...'

"Feena, ANY amount of drinking is too much for you." Monika sighed. "Hell, one sip and you're gone! And this is literally every bar that you stop at that we have to deal with this issue!"

Feena sighed

"Oh, fine." She said in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Monika rolled her eyes as the three sighed.

"You know..." Ragna started to say. "That private airship we were talking about earlier is sounding pretty good right about now... I don't think we can ride publicly without drawing attention to ourselves after that..."

"Unfortunately you're right..." Monika replied. "But I don't think we can leave things up to Feena like that."

"Hey!" Feena argued. "I'm not gonna do anything unruly! I want to get to Goldenia as much as the two of you do!"

"Neither of us have the patience right now Feena... Or the money..." Monika sighed deeply as she spoke. "We've got no choice now but to take a public airship and hope it all goes well."

"Great..." Ragna groaned sarcastically.

Feena merely looked down as the group kept walking through the port.

"Look Monika, I really am sorry-"

"Feena..." Monika sighed sharply. "Just let me handle things this time."

"But I-"

"Relax." Ragna sid as he placed a hand on Feena's shoulder. "Just let her cool down for a moment. Monika's a bit frustrated and understands you're sorry, but she needs a moment to herself so that she can calm down."

". . . Well. . . " Feena said cautiously. "A-Alright..."

"Juse let her be for now. She'll get over it. You girls are friends aren't you?"

"Yeah. . . friends. . ."

**-x-**

**2 hours later. . .**

Having only thirty minutes left before the airships would be ready, Monika had managed to take care of the necessities required for her, Ragna, and Feena to board the airship. As the group waited, Monika sat on the outer areas of the port, occasionally firing a bullet from her peacemaker into the air out of supposed boredom. Meanwhile, Ragna and Feena sat on the inside of the port next to the airship docks, watching the young girl fire away into the sky.

"Sheesh, she must really be bored, huh?" Ragna asked.

"No, that's just something she does sometimes." Feena answered. "When Monika gets real frustrated and after she's taken care of business, she'll just pop out her gun and just fire up into the air to calm herself. This wouldn't be the first time she's done that."

"Has any of the times been because of you?"

"I don't know honestly. I mean I'm pretty sure this was a thing before I got assigned to working with her, but I've seen it happen quite often." Feena sighed. "Chances are that it's probably because of me as well."

"Don't think like that Feena. I know, I know. Monika's still upset because of what happened. I mean I was too earlier, but I'm over it. GIve her more time and I'm sure she'll calm down."

"I know that Ragna but it's just... It's just that I'm worried, you know?"

"I... Don't think I do."

"I'm worried that me just being here alone causes her frustration and stress. Before me, well, Monika was known for constantly working alone on every mission she takes and has been that way for as long as I have known her. Hell the first conversation that the two of us had together when I was assigned is a good indicator that I am causing her pain..."

_ -x- _

_ "Just don't get in my way." The Lieutenant stood there, with her back turned to her new subordinate, Feena. "I don't have the time to be looking after a partner or ally." _

_ "Come on Lieutenant Weisswind, you should relax more." Feena attempted to try and cheer up her new commanding officer. "If we're gonna be working together we might as well try to get along. Who knows? Maybe we could become best friends!" _

_ "I don't want to be your friend." She turned around and spoke in a sharp tone towards the girl, causing her to jump upon hearing this. "I don't need friends. They're just someone that'll get in my way. They're an unnecessary life for me to care about." Lieutenant Weisswind then turned back around and walked away from Feena. "I only need to look out for myself." _

_ -x- _

"Shit, that was rough..." Ragna commented after hearing what Feena told him.

"I didn't do anything to her really. I just met her at that time. All I did was introduce myself to Monika and then she just started saying all of that. I could tell that she didn't want me around at all... But... But I had no other choice but to cooperate with her at the time. I tried to see if I could change her mind about things, but she just wouldn't." Feena chuckled slightly and frowned. "She even tried to have me removed from her care on every chance that she got..."

"Well... what the hell happened? She doesn't seem like she wants you completely gone now. I mean yeah she's upset with you, but not like how you described her."

". . . I don't know. I wish I did though. I just kept being myself and over the time that I spent with Monika, she just grew more comfortable around me. Hell she didn't even tell me her name right away. I had always addressed her as 'Lieutenant Weisswind' until she decided to tell me her name was Monika. We've gotten along pretty well then, but I don't think she actually, well, likes me being around."

"Feena, don't say that. You remember the conversation all of us had together in the forest, don't you? Monika was the one who said that we were all getting along like friends."

Feena gasped as her eyes widened.

"She. . . Did say that. . ."

"I could tell that she honestly meant that. She doesn't hate you, Feena. You're an ally to her. You're a friend to her. I can tell. Whether or not she admits to it doesn't matter right now. She's given off the signs that she does enjoy having you around. The problem here is just she has to get used to dealing with you and how you act. But she wants to be friends with you, that's for sure. You want that too, obviously. Right?"

". . ."

"Feena?"

"I do."

"See? Just keep that in mind. When Monika finally calms down that should be your time to apologize to her."

"Think she's calm now?" Ragna shrugged at Feena's question. "Mind going to check?"

"I guess I can try."

Ragna got up from his seat next to Feena and started walking out to where Monika was lying down.

"Hey Monika!" He called out. "You feeling-"

Ragna jumped and stopped walking towards her when Monika suddenly fired another shot in the air. She then turned her head over towards him and just stared at him. Able to take a hint, Ragna slowly backed away, then turned around and walked back towards Feena. Monika turned her head back up into the sky soon afterwards.

"That's a no..." He said as he sat down beside Feena once again.

Feena sighed.

"Dammit..." She said.

"Hey, like I said, don't let it get to you. She just needs a little more time. Hopefully by the time that we get ready to board the airship to Goldenia, she'll fell better. But if not, I'll go over and talk to her. Would you be more comfortable with that?"

"I suppose I would..."

"Good. Then just sit here for now, and wait for the airships to-"

Ragna paused upon hearing the sounds of several airship engines all powering on. He and Feena looked to see that the airships were currently preparing for take off. Monika looked up from where she was outside and saw the same thing as she walked inside.

"I thought we still had some time left." Ragna said.

"Oh we do." Feena replied. "They just always power on like 15 minutes before take off as to warm up the engines and things like that."

"Either way, I guess we'd better get Monika and-" Ragna stopped as he saw Monika walk past the two of them without saying a word. "Oh. Never mind that then. Let's just go."

"Right..."

"Come on."

Ragna pulled Feena up from her feet, in which the two proceeded to walk up and try to catch up with Monika. Monika stopped for a moment and turned around to see the two of them walking behind her. She merely turned around and kept walking.

". . . . . . . I'm not angry at you..." She muttered to herself. ". . . .I'm just... worried... for reasons you'd never understand."


	9. An Imperial Decision

**Location: 13th Floor, Goldenia**

As the time flew by, Feldia remained outside on the thirteenth floor, walking around occasionally, but the man was mostly standing still in just one spot. He looked up suddenly as he heard footsteps, and could see Percival walking towards him.

"Yo. Feldia." He called out.

"What is Percival?" Feldia asked as he walked to meet the man halfway.

"Well, two things actually. Firstly, I went on ahead alone and, surprise or not, I managed to successfully put our request through."

"You mean that you've gotten us an open audience?"

"Exactly. His Highness didn't seem to have any problems with it. If you ask me, I'd say he was actually interested to hear what the two of us, Vane, and Lancelot have to say."

"Excellent. Then all that's left is to wait for the two of them to show up."'

"That leads to my second announcement. I noticed Vane's airship heading into the docks on my way over here. He's probably there right now as we speak."

"Looks like everything's going the way we planned it out to be. Come on. Let's meet up with them."

Percival nodded in agreement.

**-x-**

**Location: Airship Dock, 16th Floor**

as they planned, Feldia and Percival had arrived on the 16th Floor of Goldenia. Once there the two had made their way towards the Airship Docks to greet Vane and the others. Once there, they arrived in time to see Vane's Airship finally dock. The yellow Dragon Knight hadn't even gotten off yet.

"Oh, looks like we made it just in time." Percival said.

The two walked over towards the docked airship as Vane started walking out.

"Hey! Vane!" Percival called out.

"Percival! Feldia!" Vane responded. "I was just about to come looking for you guys!"

"I saw your airship on my way here. It only makes sense for us to come up and meet you halfway."

"You certainly saved us a lot of trouble!"

"Pardon my intrusion." Feldia butted in. "But... What's she doing here?"

Feldia pointed to behind Vane, where Katalina and the medic, who was still holding the vial in hand, stepped off the airship, and stood behind Vane.

"Feldia... Percival..." Katalina said politely.

"Katalina? What are you doing here?" Percival asked. "Where's Lancelot?"

"She's... She is here in the commander's palace." The medic responded.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that we have struck a great finding in our current predicament you two." Vane spoke up.

"What's the matter?" Feldia asked.

"Did something happen to Lancelot?" Percival asked as well.

"Perhaps it would be better for all of us to sit down." The medic said to everyone. "That way we can take the time to explain our current situation in one sitting."

On that note, everyone agreed as they all gathered outside of the airship docks. Soon, the group found themselves around a small guard post on the sixteenth floor, close to the exit down towards the fifteenth or up to the seventeenth. As the group had finished getting themselves together and situated, Katalina, Vane and the medic began telling the two soldiers their side of the story, as well as their next plans for dealing with this. The news really came as a shock to both Feldia and Percival, but after the first few seconds, the two couldn't really say that they were surprised by it.

"That's what happened..." Katalina finished explaining. "Now, Lancelot's still at the dungeon resting, and being treated for injuries. Although fatal, they're positive that the commander will pull through."

"Great, just great..." Feldia groaned. "Now the commander's down, and we're short of a member for our meeting with the king."

"Oh, you've managed to already secure an audience with His Highness?" Vane asked.

"Thankfully, yeah." Percival answered.

"Then that is excellent! This can all go according to our plan!"

Feldia raised a brow. "The three of you have a plan?" He asked.

"Indeed we do." the medic spoke up. "We were planning to request an audience as well when we arrived. But with that out of the way, we can easily head up to Castle Vallera and present ourselves, along with our evidence, to His Highness."

"Evidence?" Percival questioned. "What evidence?"

The medic holds up the small vial to Feldia and Percival.

"Hey, Feldia..." Katalina began to say. "Does this look anything similar to what you found from the two dead bandits that day? Any at all?"

Feldia slowly observed what was inside the vial before gasping, realizing the similarity between the two.

"It is." He said. "It's exactly alike."

"Well then... It looks like we've found ourselves this 'monster' you've been searching for."

"Where'd you last see it?" Percival asked her.

"Him, actually... If this is the demon that you've been after then this is him. He's the one that attacked those bandits back then, and fought Lancelot. But... the match was a fair loss on his part unfortunately in a duel."

"He may be an unknown demon, but he still respects the traditions of the three realms." Feldia said.

"On top of that, from what I've heard from Katalina, this man had every chance to kill Lancelot, but let the two of them go." Vane added. "I thank him for the compassion, but nearly losing our friend is not an act that I am going to forgive."

"So then, what are we supposed to do with this then?" Percival asked. "I don't think Freesia, His Highness, or any of the other members are going to just go for a full vial of who the hell knows what."

"The only logical option would be to let out whatever's in here." The medic answered. "But..."

"But?"

"But in the state we found it in, its power is currently uncontrollable and will most likely try and attack on sight. We could be deemed as traitors or assassins for doing so."

"Dammit, I never even thought of that..." Vane sighed.

"We'll have to take that chance obviously." Feldia commented.

The group looked at Feldia in surprise.

"You can't be serious right?" Percival asked.

"We can't do that!" the medic exclaimed.

"It's too risky. We shouldn't attempt it." Katalina added on.

"Although I'd hate to just agree... We have little options now with our evidence." Vane said. "We'll just have to be on our guard when we do so, as to prevent any casualties."

"Captain Vane you can't be seriously agreeing with this!" the medic protested. "It's too risky of a risk. Only the Gods themselves would know what could happen if we go through with this! I don't like those odds."

"It's not a matter if we like the idea or not." Feldia replied. "We have to do this. We don't have much of a choice anymore."

The remainder of the group looked worried and astonished by Vane's agreement to Feldia's suggestion. However, the only thing that they could do was sigh, seeing as how the two of them were both right, and that they had no other options to plead their case towards the king or the imperial court.

"He's right." Katalina spoke up first. 'We have no other options. We'll have to risk it for Lancelot."

"I suppose so..." Percival sighed. "But before we do that, there's something else I wanted to clear up."

"What is it?"

"It's about Monika's and Feena's situation. Since they never reported back, I can only assume that the two of them are somewhere alongside this man, correct?"

"That is true."

"Are they turning against Goldenia?" Feldia asked.

". . . Originally... I had said yes... But I may have made assumptions too early."

"Perhaps we shouldn't bring up the two of them then." the medic butted in. "If Katalina isn't sure if they are still with us or not, then let's not bring confusion. We'll just work around the two of them if they come up in conversation."

"That would be the wise thing for us to do." Percival said in agreement.

"Very well." Feldia replied. "Then I suppose our story is together. We've gotten the beginning to the end. We have living evidence in the medical officer's hand. And then we have an injured Commander Lancelot as more proof to show just how much of a threat this is."

"Heh. I'd like to see Freesia dismiss us now."

"I take it the two of you have tried already?" the medic asked.

"We have." Feldia answered.

"Prime Minister Freesia turned us down when we tried to present what the two of us had to her." Percival said. "That's the reason we requested an audience. As to avoid going through her in all this."

"Thankfully, it seems that you were able to get through with your request, my friend." Vane commented. "Now then, is everything settled between all of us?"

"It would seem so." the medic answered.

"As far as I'm aware of." Katalina responded.

"No further comments needed." Feldia replied.

"If everyone else is ready, then I say that we are good to go." Percival answered.

"That's all I needed to hear from the four of you!" Vane exclaimed. "If the meeting is scheduled for today, then let's make our way to the eighteenth floor immediately and present ourselves before His Highness and the Imperial Court!"

The group all nodded in agreement and promptly got up from their seats and left the guard post. As they were walking Percival noticed that Katalina was currently lagging behind the group, only now just getting out of her chair, and slowly walking out.

"Katalina?" He asked. "What's the matter?"

". . . It's nothing." She answered. "Don't worry, I'll catch up."

Percival looked back at the female knight for a moment, but then smiled and turned around, running to catch up with Vane and the others. As he did so, Katalina dragged on behind the group, looking down at the ground and sighed.

"Why am I feeling this way...?" She thought quietly to herself. "I want to do this... I want to do this to do right by Commander Lancelot... But... Do I really want to...? This man, Ragna... Could this man actually be a demon...? No, it has to be. You saw the fight, Katalina... You saw what happened to Lancelot... You saw... You... You saw that he also spared the two of us even though he could've easily killed the two of us right then and there..." Katalina sighed to herself and began walking a bit faster to catch up with the group of four ahead of her. "I don't really have much of a choice anymore... I just have to go along with this for now... And wait to see how things play out for all of us."

"Katalina!"

The girl looked up upon hearing Feldia call out to her.

"Come on! Hurry up!" He called out once more.

"Oh, right! Coming!" She responded as she ran to catch up with them.

Vane, Feldia, the medic, and Percival had all stopped up ahead, turning back as Katalina was running up to them. The girl stopped as she reached the group.

"What's taking you so long?" Feldia asked. "We don't need this to take up the whole day."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"You were acting like something's bothering you." Percival commented. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine... Nothing's bothering me..."

"I can tell that something's wrong with you, Katalina." Feldia protested.

". . ."

"Ah, don't pressure the girl, Feldia." Vane spoke up. "She's probably just concerning herself over the condition of Lancelot, that's all. She's been like that ever since I arrived at the underground dungeon."

Percival looks over towards the medic.

"You determined that his injuries can be treated, right?" He asked, "That our medical officers can keep him alive?"

"That is correct." The medic answered.

"Then it's settled, Katalina. You don't need to worry."

"...I suppose so." Katalina responded.

"If that's all then let's keep moving." Feldia said. "Lancelot will be fine according to our medical officers. All that's left is to make sure that the injuries he sustained weren't in vain."

"We're right behind you on this." Percival commented.

The group resumed their walking, following after Feldia as he headed towards the lifts for the upper floors. Katalina merely sighed and followed after them, staying with the group instead of slowly walking behind them. Soon the groups reached lifts, with Feldia standing by the outside as everyone else went in first. Upon him entering as well, the doors behind them closed as the lift began moving upward.

**-x-**

**Location: Castle Vallera, 18th Floor**

The lift with the group all on it continued upward at a moderate speed until it arrived at the end of its vertical ascent; The eighteenth floor of Goldenia, its castle.

"Looks like this is it." Percival said as everyone stepped off of the lift. "Castle Vallera is right up there."

"Are we sure about this?" Katalina asked once more. "If we don't have everything together we'll never get through.

"We have enough." Vane answered. "That I am sure of. All that's left is for the five of us to present our case to His Highness."

"Hm. I should've known that it would be you people on the lift."

The group turned their heads as they saw Prime Minister Freesia walking up to them, with her armed guards following closely behind and in front of her as well.

"Prime Minister." Feldia responded.

"Pardon me for asking," Katalina began to ask. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I was merely alerted to someone using the lifts for the eighteenth floor is all." Freesia responded. "I do not remember having anything scheduled for anyone coming up today, therefore I took it upon myself to risk my life and check it out. And yet I was not surprised when I found this group coming from the lift. Do you honestly think that numbers will change my mind about our-"

"We aren't here for you, Prime Minister." Percival cuts her off.

"Excuse me?"

"We have an audience with His Highness ourselves. We merely let ourselves up to come and meet with the Imperial Court instead of having someone come all the way down towards the sixteenth floor where we were."

Freesia seemed surprised, not knowing anything of this.

"You five all have an audience with His Highness, the king himself?" She asked as the group nods. "Why the devil was I kept in the dark about this?" Freesia turned around to face her soldiers. "Did any of you know about this?! Any of you?! And we're keeping it from me?!"

"N-No ma'am." One of the soldiers replied. "We did not."

"This is the first that I'm hearing of it." Another soldier answered.

"Hmph... I see..." Freesia sighed. "If there's no one around here that can confirm what you are saying is true, then I have no reason to believe any of you."

"But Prime Minister, you must see at least some truth through your eyes." Vane spoke up. "Why would all of us come up here like this if we did not have any valid reason?"

"We're here as honorable Goldenians." Katalina commented. "That I am positive on."

Freesia thought for a minute, knowing that she currently didn't have any good reasons to deny them entry this time. She eventually sighed in defeat and merely stepped out of the way, along with the guards.

"I'll merely escort you to Castle Vallera myself." She said in response. "I can't turn you around just yet, so I'll just have to see the proof of your claims for myself."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." Feldia responded.

"Excellent." Percival smiled. "Then I suppose we should get going."

Freesia, along with her guards, all began walking off towards Castle Vallera, with Feldia, Percival and the rest of the group all in tow behind her. She merely looked back at them slightly and sighed, knowing that the reason behind all this is still because of Feldia's theory that he tried presenting to her. Following behind the woman, they all had arrived at the front gate with no problems at all.

"Men!"

Freesia snaps her fingers, in which two of the soldiers guarding her went over and opened the front gate. Freesia then steps out of the way of the front gate as well.

"After you." She said to the group.

"Now, now." Percival jokes. "Ladies first."

Freesia merely glared at the dragon knight, and stood there waiting. Seeing she wasn't budging, Percival sighed and proceeded to follow the others inside of the castle. As he entered, Freesia entered in after them followed by her armed guards. Two of them closed the door behind them and then continued to follow after Freesia and the others. As the group walked they conversed among themselves.

"You think that she trusts us yet?" The medic asked.

"It's highly unlikely." Feldia answered with an annoyed tone. "I can tell she'll be suspicious about us until she hears about this from His Highness."

"If that's the case, we might now even reach the meeting." Percival commented.

"I don't think that she would do all of that." Katalina replied. "If Prime Minister Von Bismarck truly wanted to keep us away, she would've turned us around back at the lift instead of bringing us this far. I'm sure she sees that there's some truth to the things that you've said Feldia."

"Hmph. That would surprise me." Feldia grunted.

"Don't let her get to you, my friend." Vane said. "Surely everything will go just as we hoped it would."

"We've reached the castle already." The medic added. "We've made it this far in. All that's left is for us to reach His Highness."

"I suppose you're right." Percival said. "Guess we'll just have to keep positive, huh?"

"If that helps." Katalina sighed.

Soon, Feldia and the others found themselves at the end of the hallway. In front of them stood a large door, guarded by several soldiers, armed with large halberds and tower shields. As the group stopped in front of said door, Freesia pushed her way into the front of the group, leaving her guards behind them.

"I want the rest of you to wait here." Freesia commanded them. "I have to verify a few things myself with His Highness and the Imperial Court myself."

"Shouldn't we go with you?" Katalina asked. "We are here for our meeting after all."

"I'll let you in. Once I trust you."

"Very well, I suppose..." Vane responded.

Feldia didn't utter a word back to them as she walked to the door. There, the elite guards opened the door a tiny bit, just enough for Freesia to enter the room.

"Hopefully His Highness will clear up her confusion." The medic said as the door closed.

"If not then damn, this was all for nothing." Percival said.

"Don't worry. We'll get into the audience chamber." Vane said. "I'm confident in that."

**-x-**

**Location: Hallway Outside of Audience Chamber, Castle Vallera**

"What the hell is this mess?!"

Freesia ranted softly to herself as she made her way to the audience chamber.

"If all of them are telling the truth about their reasons for being on the eighteenth floor, then why am I unaware?!" She continued ranting as she walked. "I'm one His Highness' retainers, next to that redhead little bitch, Alexiel. This is probably her doing, isn't it?! It would make sense for that daughter of a bastard to want to embarrass me!" Freesia growled slightly. "Dammit! I'm gonna look like a damn fool going into the chamber thanks to her!"

Feldia sighed and stopped walking for a moment to fix her hair before heading towards the door in front of her.

"And on top of that, my hair's all messed up..." She continues ranting once more as she fixes her hair.

**-x-**

**Location: Audience Chamber, Castle Vallera**

"Rrgh! Where are they? It's almost time!"

Currently sitting around, the four others were currently all seated in select spots across the audience chamber, all gathered around as they waited for Feldia, Percival, and the others to arrive in the chamber.

"We set a select time for these things, and I don't like sitting here all day! My butt already hurts!"

The one that spoke up was a young and fair maiden, with a mixture of blonde and light gold hair, wearing a two piece outfit; red on the top as a shirt, as well as her long overcoat, and a white skirt. The woman was tapping her foot rapidly on the floor, growing impatient by every minute as the group awaited for the others to arrive.

"Our meeting time is in like, a literal minute!" she complained. "They should've been here should they not?" The woman sighed. "May I be allowed to leave if they aren't here within the next 5 minutes?

"Impatient brat. It's not even time."

The woman turned to see she was responded by a man with long flowing, blonde hair, wearing sapphire blue armor with a golden outline, as well as a large cape attached to the back of his armor. The man didn't seem pleased with her attitude.

"Can't you just sit quietly for once during these meetings?" He sighed. "I envy Alexiel. Lucky for her, she has other things to take care of and doesn't have to be here for this."

"That damned redhead always gets a mission at the best possible times!" The woman responded. "I would love it if I could have just swapped places with her for just this one day!"

"Vira, you're already quite aware of the dangers that Alexiel's tasks are. And therefore you shouldn't be making statements such as the one you just made. You should instead be thankful that you're here, attending this upcoming meeting. Besides, the battlefield isn't really made for one such as yourself, now is it?"

"How dare you! I'll have you know that before I became a Prime Minister and member of the Imperial Court, I was a very well-rounded field soldier. I can handle myself out there on a battlefield just as much as any knight."

"Whether or not, that does not matter right now. All that matters, is this meeting."

"Which, I might add, isn't really that much of a meeting right now is it? Our 'guests of honor' aren't even here yet, and we only have two Prime Ministers attending. Which brings up the better question; Where in the hell is Von Bismarck?!"

"Were you not the one in charge of informing Freesia of today's meeting?"

"I. . ." The woman, known as Vira, merely kept quiet after that statement, thinking about the fact that she forgot to mention the meeting to Freesia. "Oh shut up!"

"Now, now you two. There's no need to fight."

The two Prime Ministers looked up at the center of the Prime Minister's area, as someone spoke up. The person in question was a handsome man with short, brown hair. He wore a white buttoned shirt, that was opened at the top, and blackish pants, with a red sash tied around his waist. His outerwear was a light green coat, that was lightly armored. He carried a long katana that was never sheathed. The man sat with his feet crossed and propped up in front of him.

"Aglovale, Vira, we're on the same team here." He said with a smile. "And we're all here for the same reason."

The man known as Aglovale and the woman named Vira both looked back at each other, then back to the man.

"Very well..." Vira nodded in agreement.

"My apologies, Your Highness." Aglovale responded.

"Excellent." The King replied. "Though I will admit, it has been some time now. But I'm sure that Feldia and Percival are on their way."

"This leaves me to wonder if what they want to discuss could really be that important." Vira said.

"I'm sure that they have their reasons for being late."

"Perhaps something else is keeping them." Aglovale suggests.

"I suppose that could be a thing." Vira replies. "But what could that be?"

The King and the Prime Minister all turned their attention to the door to the audience chamber as it began to open. As it opened the three saw that it was simply Prime Minister Freesia entering the room.

"Oh. Freesia." The King said.

"Your Highness." Freesia bowed in respect as she spoke. "Aglovale."

"Glad to see you've joined us." Aglovale said.

"Vira."

"Thankfully you've made it." Vira replied.

"Where's Alexiel?"

"Currently on another assignment. Because of this she gets to miss out on today's meeting."

"Meeting? So they were telling the truth after all..."

"They?" The King asked.

"Your Highness, this meeting Vira mentioned. By any chance does this involve any of the Dragon Knights, Feldia, and Katalina?"

"I don't recall them mentioning her being here." Aglovale pointed out.

"Must have tagged along with one of the knights, I suppose." Vira answered. "Probably that Lancelot fellow."

"I'm assuming that all answers will be answered whenever they arrive." The King said. "By any chance Freesia, are they close by the audience chamber?'

"Um, yes, they're right outside the first door." Freesia answered. "Shall I fetch them?"

"That would be swell, yes." Vira said.

Freesia nodded, and made her way back out to the castle's main hallways towards Feldia and the others.

"Why on earth would they just be waiting outside?" Aglovale asked. "They know that they could have just come straight in once they arrived. The elite guards have all been informed of the meeting, and about who would be attending it."

"The chances are Katalina may have gotten them suspicious." Vira replied." She wasn't mentioned by Percival."

"Perhaps Freesia's inconvenience may have a factor. Considering that you forgot to bring this meeting up to her."

"I swear, I don't know how that could have possibly slipped my mind..."

**-x-**

**Moments Later...**

The sound of the main door to the audience chamber could be heard opening as Freesia, along with the others, had walked into the audience chamber, gathering the attention of The King, as well as Aglovale and Vira, as they all looked up.

"We apologize for the delay, Your Highness." Percival stated, bowing in respect.

"My apologies as well." Freesia sighed. "I was uninformed."

"No no. I shall take blame for this delay unfortunately." Vira admitted.

"it's alright, all of you." The King said to them all. "All that matters is that we were able to clear up any unnecessary confusion beforehand. Now then. If you are all ready, I suppose that we can begin."

"Very well." Percival replied.

"If I may..." Vira began asking, pointing towards Katalina. "What is she doing here? And where's your commander, Lancelot?"

"Forgive me for the inconvenience to His Highness, as well as the Prime Ministers." Katalina began answering. "But, I am here to substitute for Commander Lancelot. Why is it that he cannot intend to be explained during this meeting as well."

"I suppose that whatever this meeting is about must be severe then." Aglovale responded. "Knowing him, Lancelot wouldn't have sent anyone in his place if everything was okay."

"That would be correct, unfortunately." Percival replied.

"However," Vane butted in. "This would lead into our initial topic."

"Alright then..." The King said. "Now, I'm quite intrigued. Let's hear what you have to say."

With His Highness' permission, the true conversation of the meeting began. The group of five began their explanation of the current events that happened between all of them. Starting all the way from Feldia's discovery, all the way up to everything Katalina would be willing to give away regarding Lancelot's condition, though of course Katalina and the others took care as to omit Monika and Feena from the story entirely. The Imperial Court took this as a shock of what the small group had brought up to them. Freesia, however, merely looked away the entire time, still holding a bit of disbelief.

"With as much as just the few of you managed to learn, I'm surprised you didn't bring this to us sooner..." Aglovale responded.

"Could there really be such a thing in Riverbrandt...?" Vira said in shock.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." The King replied. "However. I'm not one to quickly decide one's realm. I'm just a mortal man after all. Who knows. While I won't deny that this is a possible threat, I don't want to apply this label as "monster" just yet. Who knows? This man may be just

Man after all."

"You're awfully calm about this, Your Highness." Freesia spoke out.

"Yes, I must agree with Von Bismarck." Vira said as well. "Your Highness, shouldn't you be a little more concerned about these types of things? Especially when more than just your life is a possible threat here?"

"Don't be mistaken, you two." The King answered them. "I'm concerned about my safety, as well as the safety of all of Goldenia. However, at the same time, I'm a just man. I don't wish to wrongly accuse anyone like this. Or at least, not without anything to show that this "monster" or demon is actually a Demon. I know that this person has caused extreme injuries to Commander Lancelot, and I agree, that's not forgivable. However, that doesn't mean that I'm willing to condone such titles so soon."

"That is what we all expected, Your Highness." Vane spoke out to the Imperial Court. "If we may, I believe we have one thing that may be able to show you our claims are worth our accusations."

"Oh?" Vira questioned.

"You've actually brought something else that will help your argument?" Aglovale also asked.

"...Hmph. Alright, I'll bite." Freesia sighed. "What on earth could that be?"

On cue, the medic stepped up, prepared to present what they have to the Imperial Court.

". . . Wait." The king stopped them. "Perhaps it would be better if we moved this meeting outside of the castle."

"Is there something that matters, Your Highness?" Aglovale asked.

"I don't know. But something's giving off a real threat like feeling to me. If there's any chance of that, I'd like to avoid doing any damage to the castle as much as possible."

"I suppose that would be wise..." Freesia said.

Within moments, the group all made their way to the outside of Castle Vallera, all with weapons in hand, ready for anything that can or will happen with what Feldia and the other's present.

"I suppose this is a far enough distance." The King stated. "This way we can keep all the damage at the minimum. To the castle and anyone else inside."

"As long as you're sure, Your Highness." Vira said. "Now then. If you five may.'

"Certainly." Katalina answered.

The medic then proceeds to undo the spell over the vial, letting it rumble violently without protection. Everyone took a step back as the medic took deep breath and placed it on the ground. Almost immediately before they could get back, the vial exploded, as the contents morphed into a blackish flying beast. Everyone quickly drew their weapons and were all on the defensive.

"What the hell is that?!" Vira shrieked.

"I'm not sure myself!" Vane exclaimed. "All we know is that this is what was found from the commander!"

"Commander Lancelot was attacked by something with this kind of power?!" Freesia questioned.

The beast dived down and rushed towards the group quickly, in which they all quickly jumped out of the way.

"It's similar to the same power that he used against the Commander!" Katalina exclaimed.

The beast swooped in once again, as it headed straight for Katalina, nearly catching her off guard. The King stomped his foot on the ground, causing a wall of rock to extend upward in front of Katalina, which the beast collided with. Upon collision, the creature bursted into a dark essence. However, the beast immediately reforged itself into it's previous shape on the other side of the rock, attempting to attack Katalina, who quickly jumped out of the way in response.

"The hell was that?!" The King shouted out.

Katalina continued moving backwards, keeping away from the creature as much as possible. As the beast continued chasing her, it stopped as Vira fired a beam of darkness from her sword, damaging it indicated by its loud screech. Immediately, the creature turned its attention for Vira, who fired another shot only for it to roll under it and rush towards her. Vane and Percival quickly moved in front of Vira, colliding with the beast head on to try and push it back. As they did so Freesia took several shots at it with her gun, to no effect. Vira dove out of the way as the two Dragon Knights, who tried their best, were sent flying by the beast that pushed through them, chasing down Vira as well. The King quickly dove in, grabbing Vira and pulling her out of the way of the beast, causing it to miss. Aglovale attempted to freeze the creature in place after its missed capture, though it easily managed to move awake and smack the Prime Minister with its tail.

Freesia fired another shot towards the beast, unable to damage it but getting its attention as it swooped down for her. The woman quickly rolled out of the way, causing it to crash into the ground. While stunned Katalina and Vane took to the offensive, and slashed the beast horizontally across the sides. Meanwhile the medic attempted to use this opportunity to try and seal up the beast once more using magic. The beast flapped its wings heavily, knocking back Katalina and Vane before rising up and looking at the medic. As it dove straight down, the beast was suddenly knocked back by Feldia's spear as Vira grabbed the medic and moved out of the way. Immediately the rest quickly recovered and held out their weapons.

"For Commander Lancelot to survive against something that can produce this kind of power..." Aglovale said. "I'm impressed."

"Still in doubt, Your Highness?" Freesia asked.

"Well..." The King began to say reluctantly. "I'm weighing my options, that's for sure."

Just as The King finished that sentence, the beast charged once again, swooping down to strike at the group. The King swings his foot, causing a large chunk of rock to come out of the ground and head straight to the beast, pinning it to a wall before it bursted into dark essence once again, and reformed itself as it got free. While it was distracted, Aglovale formed several icicles above the creature, and rained them down upon it, only for it to dodge them all, followed by battering one of the icicles towards the Prime Minister. Percival, using his flames quickly melted the icicle, but both were caught off guard as the beast headbutted them. Going from behind, Vira and Katalina slashed at the beast's tail, causing it to shriek. The two quickly jumped back as it swung its tail around like a madman trying to slap the both of them.

Freesia aimed her gun at the beast's face, and fired away, wasting 8 shots on the beast, keeping it distracted as Vane came down upon it from above, driving his axe into one of the wings of the creature. However, it quickly responded after Vane impaled it by shaking him off and knocking him to Freesia. The beast then ascended into the air and dived straight down towards the two, causing a small eruption upon crashing into the ground, knocking them back no matter how far they managed to get away. The beast flew low to the ground, chasing after the two, but was met with resistance upon Feldia's spear jabbed into it from below. Immediately it flew upward, unfortunately for Feldia, he was dragged along for the flight. The beast dove straight down afterwards, managing to shake Feldia's spear loose, and Feldia in the process. As the creature swoops in once more, another rock wall ascends perfectly, causing the creature to crash once more, burst once more, and reform itself once more as well.

"Doesn't this thing know when to quit?!" Feldia groaned, picking himself off of the ground.

The beast changed targets and flew after The King, who baited for the beast to attack him. Immediately, the man coated himself in hard rock, allowing him to withstand the blow of colliding with the beast's head, and push it back with his hands. Helping him out, Vane rams into its head with his shoulder, knocking it back. As it attempted to charge, Percival and Vira fired a blast of fire and darkness from their swords respectively. Yet no matter how much they hit it, this winged creature would not stay down and slowly became airborne almost immediately.

"I think the answer you're looking for is no!" Katalina replied, answering Feldia.

Katalina sent a barrage of water blasts straight at the creature, only for it to dodge them like they were nothing and dive downward towards the girl. It's head reached the female knight faster than she could move and collided into her chest, sending her straight into the castle's courtyard, and followed after her. Before it could get too far, a powerful blast of water collided with it, knocking it back. Katalina then hopped off the water blast, impaling the beast at the top of its head. However, the creature quickly shook its head, knocking Katalina off of it, and causing her to lose her sword. It attempted to dive down towards her once more, But was stopped as an icicle crashed into its side. Katalina picked herself up very quickly and ran out of range of the beast.

As the beast slid across the ground, Aglovale summoned more icicles, throwing them and pinning down the creature once again. Vane attempts to use this as an opportunity to strike it once more and leaped into the air to attack from above. However, the creature bursted into essence once again (and dropped Katalina's sword as it did so), causing Vane to collide into one of the icicles and hit the ground. Not seeing the creature reappear immediately, everyone looked around, only for it to reform right behind Vira, and knock the Prime Minister across the area with its wing. As the woman picked herself off of the ground, she growled angrily and fired several blasts of darkness at the beast until smoke covered the area completely.

As the smoke died down, the beast could still not be seen, causing Vira to smirk, thinking she bested it. However, her confidence quickly faded away as the beast's claw lunged at her. Katalina made it just in time and pushed her out of the way, allowing them both to dodge the claw that was heading straight to them. The creature up on the ground once again, and began taking off into the air, floating just above everybody.

"Are you alright, Lady Vira?" Katalina asked, picking herself and the Prime Minister in question up off of the ground.

"Oh, I'm fine." Vira sighed. "Just a little vexed, that's all."

"Think we're at least wearing this thing down? Just a little?" Vane asked, leaning on his axe.

"I don't think we are..." The King answered, breathing heavily. "If anything, it's just wearing us out.

"To think that one Demon has the power to produce such a powerful creature." Freesia painted. "This winged black beast seems to be besting us, in mind and body."

"We can't let it end here." Percival replied, getting back to his feet. "We've just got to try harder.

Everyone managed to pick themselves off the ground for at least one more shot at the beast. Freesia reloaded her gun, and opened fire upon the beast within seconds. Though no damage, it took the bait, and flew straight towards her, and was met with one of Percival's fireballs. The beasts crashed into the ground and bursted into dark essence once again. It reforms itself in the air, and dives at the group, its large claw extended outward. The King flung upward a giant chunk of rock towards the beast, causing it to collide with its claw. The beast was stopped momentarily in midair as Vira and Aglovale fired several blasts of darkness and ice respectively at the beast. As it recovered, it began to dodge each blast and fly around in a circle around the group.

Everyone formed up close together, keeping an eye out all around for the beast's movements, with Vira still attempting to hit it via blasts of darkness. Suddenly the beast dove in, slamming its claw against the ground and separating everyone, knocking them all into different directions.

"Your Highness! Look out!"

The King looked up after being sent flying to hear everyone calling out to him. Upon looking he saw the beast was heading straight for him. Unable to respond in time he covered his face with one hand. However, just in time, a blast of wind came from the east, knocking the creature into the ground, followed by several mirror-like blade shards appearing, and shredding its wings to pieces as the shards went past.

"What in the..." Feldia said.

"She's back?" Aglovale questioned. "Her mission shouldn't have been over that quickly..."

The creature was no longer airborne and turned its attention towards the direction of the wind and mirror-like blade shards. However, upon contact with the person that sent these things out, it couldn't get a good look in as the person glared at it, causing the beast to suddenly burst into blue flames. The beast yelled out loudly as it collapsed onto the ground, in pain from the flames as the person, who was apparently female, walked up to it. Wielding a large, red, white and gold Zanbato and thrusting it straight through the center of the beast. As the flames died out, any remnants of the beasts had disappeared as well.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see her..." Freesia groaned.

"That's..." The medic started to say, staring up at the woman. "Prime Minister... Alexiel...?"

The woman, supposedly Prime Minister Alexiel, turned around and walked over to the King, taking a knee as she offered her hand to help him up.

"Are you alright, my liege?"

The King took her hand, and smiled as he stood up alongside her.

"Well. . . You know me. . . I've been through worse."

**To Be Continued. . .**


	10. The Skyway to Goldenia

**Location: Rishki Port, Northern Helhein**

"Hey. Monika?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Remind us again. How the hell are we in this situation?"

"Remember those three guys Feena picked a fight with?"

"Sorry about that..."

"Yeah... Looks like they had friends."

With Ragna, Monika, and Feena. As the three of them had caught up with Monika, they were all attempting to board the airship and get ready to head out to Goldenia. However, on their way to the airship that's in front of them the three large, hairy individuals had managed to run back into the trio once again, this time coming in a group of ten, and were looking for payback over what happened to them at the bar. Cutting off their way towards the airship's entrance, Ragna and the two girls were all currently surrounded by the ruffians. The three were forced to stay and fight them for a long while, thirteen minutes to be exact. Which leaves them with about two minutes to escape to the selected airship before it takes off without them.

"I really thought those arrows would've stunned them longer." Feena said to herself.

"And now they're highly pissed at us from earlier, and want revenge." Monika continued. "So now, we've got approximately one hundred eighteen seconds left to deal with these guys and get aboard that airship to Goldenia before we're left."

"Of course we do..." Ragna sighed. "Any clue on how we do that in less than two minutes?'

". . . I'll let you know if I come up with one. Just... try to stay alive until then."

"The same goes for you too then."

As their conversation finished, the trio turned to see the ten large warriors were rushing at them from all angles. The first four dove straight into the middle of the group, slamming their bone clubs into the ground. Ragna and the others jumped into the air to avoid, with Feena landing on the head of one of them. On instinct, another one of the warriors attempted to swing at Feena, only for her to jump and for them to miss, and accidentally clobber their own ally on the top of the head. Feena touched ground directly behind them, and quickly rolled out the way again as the other two crashed their bones into the ground, attempting to crush the girl. After dodging out of their attack, Feena quickly rebounded and ran up to one of them, spin kicking the ruffian in the face before jumping out of the way again. She fired three arrows at the other three large warriors, striking them all in different spots. While not paying attention however, the fourth one jabbed at her from behind, knocking her in between the four of them. Just as she regained herself, she saw the four of them rushing in at her. Feena ducked, which caused the warriors to all run head first into each other. Immediately after they finished rubbing their heads they started arguing and yelling between the four of them. Using this as an opening, Feena quickly rolled away from them. By the time any of them realized she escaped and turned around, Feena had fired an explosive arrow towards them, knocking them all backwards a good four feet away from her.

With Monika, the blonde haired woman hadn't even drawn her sword as she defended herself against the ruffians with merely her scabbard housing her sheathed blade. Swinging left and right, Monika moved her scabbard to block their attacks one by one, eventually giving them the slip as she dashed out of their range, but was quickly caught by another warrior, and knocked into the ground. Picking herself up the large warrior was charging straight towards her, preparing to tackle and flatten her. Monika gasped and quickly rolled out of the way, causing the warrior to miss, and accidentally collide into the other two. The other two ruffians kicked the third one off and quickly went back on the offensive against Monika, who moved her scabbard in a circular motion around her to block each of their attacks in all directions. She jumped out the way as all three slashed vertically downward at her, and proceeded to pull out her peacemaker, ready to fire. However, one of the warriors swatted their hands at her, knocking the peacemaker away, followed by another slugging her across the face with a left hook, knocking her back in the ground. Monika pulled her hat back tightly over her head and growled before standing back up, preparing herself to re engage the brutes once more.

With Ragna, the man had recently converted his weapon into a scythe, using its length to block the other three that were currently after him. The man swung his scythe back and forth, parrying each one of their strikes with ease. Taking the first opening he could get, he rushed at one of them with his fist covered in darkness, punching the ruffian dead in the face, as well as sending that warrior flying into one of the others. However, while his guard was down, the third one slammed its bone into Ragna's chest, nearly knocking him off balance as it responded by throwing a punch straight into his face. Ragna however, did not go down after this, surprising the brute. Suddenly, said brute was currently being lifted in the air as Ragna took hold of its fist, and spun it around in a circle before flinging the warrior into its other two allies. As Ragna readied himself to rush at them once again, he was suddenly knocked down as Feena was sent flying and crashed into him from the side. The four warriors that were after her were also chasing her down as well, which gave time for the three Ragna knocked down to get back up and do the same. Ragna turned over as Feena awkwardly rubbed the back of her head after what happened.

"Get off!"

Ragna quickly threw Feena off of him as to get back to his feet and ready himself for the incoming assault from the seven warriors. Feena did the same as well, grabbing her crossbow and arming it. The first two attacked the duo, swinging their bones left and right. Ragna proceeded to block on of them with his weapon, now in its sword form, and avoid the other, causing the warrior to miss and strike its ally in the abdomen. Feena went low, and sweep kicked the second one, knocking it down as she turned around and fired several arrows at the first one. She quickly jumped out of the way as the next three rushed at her. Ragna used this as an opportunity to attack, and horizontally slashed at them, one by one. One of the warriors attempted to counter one of Ragna's attacks with a circular swing, only for Ragna to duck under it, and for the attack to collide with the head of one of its allies. Just as Ragna and Feena prepared to attack the next two, Monika suddenly flew past their faces, landing on the ground a good two feet away from them. The woman struggled to get back up as she leaned on her sheathed sword for support. Suddenly from above, another one of the ruffians leaped into the air, attempting to strike her from above. Ragna quickly ran over to Monika and grabbed her as he jumped out of the way, just in time as the large warrior crashed into the ground. As the warrior attempted to run after them, Feena rolled under it and followed with two punches to the gut, causing the brute to stagger. As it recovered, she fired an explosive arrow at the ruffian, sending it back into the other nine that were gathered, knocking the all over as if they were wine bottles laid out in rows of four, three, and two. The impact managed to incapacitate the ten warriors, as none of them got back up. Ragna, Monika, and Feena all breathed in relief upon seeing this. However, they quickly snapped out of it as they turned around to the airship getting ready to pull off.

"Shit! We're late! Ragna said.

"Stop talking and run!" Monika responded.

The three took off running, with Monika still holding onto Ragna for support. The three moved as fast as they could to try and catch the airship in time, with Ragna and Monika in front. However by the time they arrived it was too far away for them to jump.

"Dammit!" Ragna exclaimed. "We missed it!"

"Now we're stuck here with those brutes..." Monika sighed.

"Not if I have anything to say and do about it!" Feena exclaimed. "Hang on!"

Ragna and Monika looked behind them to see Feena running straight towards them. Before they could say anything else, Feena tackled the two of them off of the port and into the open sky, leaving them in free fall. Throughout all of this, Feena continued to hold onto the two of them tightly.

"We're not missing that airship!"

Feena kicked sharply into the air with both feet at the same time, causing a large gust of wind to appear from under her, sending her, alongside Ragna and Monika upward. Seeing this, the latter two held onto her tightly. Feena continued to throw kick after kick into the air, sending several gusts of wind from under her, propelling the group upwards. As Monika looked down, they saw that Feena had positioned them directly above the airship in an open space.

"Hang on you two!" Feena said to them. "We're going in hot!"

"Feena wait-!"

Monika's screaming was ignored as Feena kicked diagonally upward into the air, launching herself, Ragna, and Monika downward onto the airship. The three of them quickly crashed onto the airship as well. As Ragna was the first to stand back up, he looked and saw that the three had safely made it to the airship, and were only on their way to Goldenia.

"Holy... Hey! Get up!" He said to the two girls.

Monika and Feena picked themselves off the ground to see that they were alright and on the airship.

"We... made it?" Monika questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Feena exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"I can't believe it... we actually got through that."

"I can't believe we made that jump." Ragna said. "Hey Feena, how the hell did you do that?"

"Ah, it's quite simple, really." Feena smirked. "The air's my element! Thanks to that, I can fly! well, sort of. I call it 'Wind-Riding'... or 'Wind-Walking' sometimes. But mostly 'Wind-Riding'! It's fun, and it's useful!"

"It was also very dangerous if you ask me." Monika butted in. "You could've easily missed that landing you know."

"Give her a break Monika." Ragna commented. "We made it here didn't we? And we're alright. That's all you should be concerned with for right now, don't you think?"

Monika sighed.

"I guess..."

"Well, we've got a little while to rest up before we get to Goldenia." Feena said to the two. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna take a stroll around this airship for a while. Guess we can meet back here sometime before we arrive."

"Don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself." Monika told Feena. "And make sure to stay out of place you know you shouldn't be going into."

"I know. I know."

Monika and Ragna watched as Feena walked off to explore the public airship.

"In the meantime..." Ragna began to ask. "What are you gonna do?"

Ragna looked back to see Monika laying up against a pile of crates that was behind the two of them. She sighed deeply as she looked up into the air above.

"I'm gonna rest here for a little while." She replied to Ragna, turning herself to face him. "Those guys back there that attacked us hit a lot harder than I thought they did. My stomach's in a shit ton of pain right now from being punched around."

"You're telling me. My face stings from being punched."

"Yet Feena seems to be able to walk around like everything's alright."

"I don't know why, though. But I have the feeling that she's been through worse than that. It's no wonder she used to bar fights and crap like that happening."

"That does remind me..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can it wait a bit?" Monika sighed. "I'd really like a moment to myself right about now. A moment to rest up. And a moment to think about some things."

"Why? What's bugging you?"

"I. . . I don't want to talk about it right now. Look, we'll talk in about an hour or two so wake me up around that time. Then you can ask your questions. And depending on how I feel, I might decide to answer your questions. Okay?'

". . . Alright. Enjoy your nap I guess."

Ragna sat right beside the crates as Monika climbed on top of them and proceeded to doze off to sleep. The girl yawned softly and rubbed her eyes, her hat being blown off her head and falling to the ground beside the crate as she fell asleep. Ragna looked at the hat on the ground beside him and the crate, then back up into the sky above.

**-x-**

**About 2 Hours Later. . .**

As time flew by, Ragna had been standing up and leaning on the rails at the edge of the airship, staring out into the sky as he, Monika and Feena, who was still elsewhere exploring the airship, awaited for the impending arrival to Goldenia. The man merely sighed out of boredom as he turned around to see Monika still asleep on the crates behind them. Ragna then walked over towards the sleeping girl, and lightly rocked her to wake her up.

"Alright Monika," He started to say as he shook the girl. "It's been about two hours. Get up, will you?"

Monika started to stir in her sleep as Ragna stopped messing with her. Soon, her eyes slowly began to open as she started to sit up on the crates. The girl rubbed her head slightly as she woke up, but soon snapped to as she felt her hat missing.

"What the...?" She started questioning. "Where's-Where's my hat? Ragna have you seen my-"

Monika stopped talking as Ragna placed her hat back on top of her head.

"Here." He answered. "It fell off when you dozed off."

"Oh thank goodness..." She sighed. "I thought I lost my hat there for a moment."

"What's so special about your hat?"

"It's none of your business. What a girl considers to be special should be of for only her alone to know."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Speaking of knowing things, didn't you say you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Ragna nodded in response to Monika. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm up now, so I'm all ears."

"I was going to wait until Feena showed back up-"

"No need to worry about her, she'll be fine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Public airships no longer have bars to serve intoxicated drinks. That's why I'm not too worried about her. That and I know she has enough common sense to stay out of areas where she doesn't belong."

"I guess so."

Monika sat up with her legs crossed on one of the crates.

"Well? I'm waiting. Ask away."

"Right. . . Well. . . What exactly do you think about Feena?"

". . . What?" Monika looked at Ragna with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. What do you think about Feena? The way you've been acting recently is giving me the impression that you think Feena is just a nuisance that you have no choice but to put up with. Is that it? Or is there something else about her that you're not gonna talk about?"

Monika closed her eyes for a moment and lightly tapped her hand on the crate to her left. She then sighed as she took off her hat and brushed it off.

"No, she's not a nuisance. . . Well. . . Most of the time, Feena's not a nuisance. Though she can be one at times. I know, I know, she's not doing it on purpose is probably what you'll tell me next. Listen, I know that Feena's not doing any of this because she enjoys vexing me, I'm completely aware of that."

"Then you could at least act like that you know."

Monika looked back at Ragna as she placed her hat back on her head.

"Explain."

"You've just been in a real bad mood ever since the bar fight we had to deal with back there. And ever since then I've been talking with Feena, and I'm pretty sure you not telling her these things may have hurt her feelings a little. If you're not mad or upset with her over what happened several hours ago, you should at least tell your subordinate that, don't you think?"

"Ragna, you don't seem to get it. I am actually upset with her. Is it for the bar fight? Maybe. Maybe not. I mean they do vex me now and then, but honestly, those are just something that I'm used to. If anything, the real reasons I'm upset are the same as my hat. They're things that I don't want to talk about. Things that neither you, or Feena would be able to understand. Hell, if anything, I'm more worried than upset."

"About her safety?"

"That's a start, yes."

Ragna sighs

"This conversation isn't really going where I was expecting it to go..." He stated.

"How were you expecting it to go?"

"A lot better than this..."

"Look, Ragna, I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things about me that I prefer that I never talk about with anyone else. It's just very personal, and I've only just met you a few days ago. Of course I'm not gonna start telling you all this shit. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I get it. Sorry for bringing this up."

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. And it's not Feena's fault."

"Honestly, you don't sound too confident when you say that."

"I'm serious Ragna. . . " Monika looked down and sighed. "If anything, this is most likely MY fault."

"That's believable."

Monika punched the man in the shoulder.

"What? I'm not wrong am I?" He asked.

"Yes!" Monika answered in an offended tone. "You are!"

"Monika, you're the one that said it." Ragna responded. "Think for a minute. Feena's been trying her absolute best to be as helpful as she can to you, and yet you respond by recognizing all of the bullshit and wrongs that she's been doing. It technically is your fault that we're having this conversation in the first place."

Monika sighs.". . .I'm aware of that unfortunately. And I hate that fact. I want to deny it. I want to deny that I'm in the wrong this time around. But I can't. I know that I'm harsh towards Feena, but. . . But I have my reasons."

"You don't need to keep those reasons to yourself you know. Feena's not only your subordinate, but she's also your friend isn't she? If there's something that's bothering you, don't you think you should go to her and talk about it?"

"Ragna. . . It's not as simple for me as you're making it sound. It's complicated. I have my reasons why I keep quiet. I have my reasons why I behave so harshly and strictly. All that you need to know is that I care about Feena. And I do worry about her safety, as my subordinate, obviously. And as a commanding officer, it should be my job to point out what she does right, yes, but also what she does wrong as well."

". . . You know something. . . I don't think I'll be able to understand you fully, no matter how long I have to stay here in Riverbrandt. And that's not a good thing. Are you sure there isn't anything else that you can open up to either of us about?

"I know. You're just trying to help me. But please." Monika sighed as she got off of the crate and stood up. "Just leave me be, will you? let a girl talk when she gets ready."

"Dammit, there's no point in arguing anymore, is there?" Ragna sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Fine. You can keep your secrets. I won't ask you to go start spewing out your life's story. Just that you look at Feena more positively. "

Monika smiled and tipped her hat.

"That. I can do." She said.

Ragna smiled.

"Think we should go find her?"

"No, it'd be better if we were to stay here. As long as she's been gone, Feena could be back any minute. And I don't want her to come back and find the two of us not in our meeting spot."

"Ragna! Monika!"

At that moment, the two turned to see Feena running back up to them.

"Oh, well speaking of the devil." Monika said.

"Where have you been?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, you know me." Feena said while smiling. "I'm always just wandering around. Scouting out the boat, and making sure that there wasn't anyone watching us when we got up here."

"Didn't anyone notice you. . . What did you call it?" Monika asked, scratching her head. "You know, that thing you did."

"You mean 'Wind-Riding', right?"

"Yeah, that."

"I figured they would if we landed close by everyone. That's why I aimed for this back portion here. There was barely anyone around, if not anyone at all. Therefore we could drop off easily without the worries of being seen."

"Shit, you had this whole thing planned out, huh?" Ragna asked.

"No no no, don't get me wrong!" Feena waved her arms around frantically. "I didn't plan for that whole fight at all!"

"Don't worry. We understand." Monika said. "Right now, I'm just glad things are calm again. We've finally had ourselves a moment to rest before we reach Goldenia."

"From there, that's when the real fight begins, isn't it?" Ragna stated.

"Unfortunately."

"It shouldn't be that much of a hassle." Feena responded. "The only real problem has to be Katalina. But then again, what's the worse that she's gonna do considering that she'll most likely be with Lancelot still. Even if we had our three day schedule still intact, I don't think we'll have to worry about it."

"Either way, I have the feeling that this isn't gonna be any easier, regardless of who's there or who's not there." Ragna commented and sighs. "But then again, I'm not gonna be able to get home by just sitting here and complaining, am I?

"If it were that easy then we would need to do all of this, now would we?" Monika laughed.

"She's not wrong." Feena chuckled as well.

Ragna smiles and slightly laughs alongside the two girls.

"On another note." Ragna started to say. "How much longer is this gonna take anyway? It's been a while now. Shouldn't we at least be almost there?"

"Oh! Right!" Feena exclaimed. "That's exactly why I came back here looking for you two in the first place!"

"Huh?" Monika asked.

"Why's that?" Ragna asked as well.

"Come on."

Feena started walking back to the front of the airship. Monika and Ragna merely shrugged, and followed after the girl. Upon catching up to her, the three found themselves among the crowd of individuals close to the front of the airship. Passing through them, the three looked out into the open sky to see a enormous, mountain-like, beautiful city hovering in the clouds in the distance, with a large castle sitting atop the clouds as well, seeming to be larger than the entire city beneath it.

"Holy shit..." Ragna said in amazement. "Is. . . Is that-"

"Yeah. It is." Monika answered. "Consider this a welcome to Goldenia, Ragna."

"I had a feeling it would surprise me but... But not like this!"

"It's always impressive when you first see the place." Feena smiled. "Considering how long that we've been in Goldenia, it's kind of an old sight for us. "

"Well then," Monika spoke up again. "Guess we'd better prepare to get off then."

"Actually... I've got a better idea."

". . .That smile on your face worries me Feena."

"What the hell are you planning?" Ragna asked.

"Simple." Feena answered. "We're gonna get off the same way we got on!"

"You're kidding, right?!" Monika panicked.

"You wanna just jump off this airship and try to make your way there yourself?!" Ragna asked as well, with concern in his voice. "What the hell's wrong with waiting for this thing to land?!"

"Any chance that there might be any trouble on that landing platform is a chance I'd rather not take that chance." Feena stated. "Would either of you like to tangle with those odds?"

Ragna and Monika sighed.

"Fine." Ragna said.

"Just.." Monika started to say. "Just don't go too overboard, will you?"

"Leave it to me!"

Feena started running back to the back of the airship, with Ragna and Monika following after her. Feena kept calling to the two of them to hurry up after her, in which they proceeded to do so, and ran up to her as well. The three steeled their nerves as they were prepared to jump straight into the colossal kingdom known as Goldenia.


	11. Uninvited Guests

**Location: The Skies Above Goldenia**

As the trio had made their plan together earlier on the airship, Ragna and Monika had both grabbed onto Feena as the young girl jumped out into the open air that the airship was sailing through. From there, she quickly began kicking rapidly in the air, launching herself, and her two companions hanging on for their lives towards Goldenia. As of now the three of them were currently soaring through the air, with Feena propelling them as far as she could with whatever strength she had left.

"Hey... How much farther?" Feena asked the two of them. "I can't really tell, there's too much wind in my eyes to see right now. Either of you know from here?"

"We're definitely getting closer, that's for sure." Ragna answered her.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, hopefully." Monika added on. "You've been going for a while now. Hell, the airship's still a hell of a lot closer than we are right now. Maybe we should've stayed back."

"And risk getting pulled over the moment we stepped off?" Feena questioned.

"Well. . ."

"Relax Monika, just let her handle this." Ragna said. "Besides, Feena seems fine with it, and she's doing all the work."

"Damn right I am!" Feena exclaimed. "Don't you know how hard this is? And I don't see you two helping me either!"

"Hey, I can't. . . move wind. . . or, create wind- I can't do whatever the hell you call that anyways, so I wouldn't be able to help."

"I may be a wind elemental, but I definitely cannot do something like this either." Monika said. "I'd help if I could Feena, but I'm not so experienced when it comes to this."

"Ah, don't worry about it, alright." Feena replied. "Now would tell me how far you think we are already?!"

"Right. Well... From the looks of things, we shouldn't be too much farther from Goldenia. As Ragna said, we're definitely getting closer as the kingdom's getting larger and larger in my eyes. At this rate you should be able to aim for the ninth floor. Unless you don't think you can keep flying that high then we can try to aim for a lower target."

"No, no. It's fine. I can make it."

"Feena, don't push yourself too hard you know." Ragna comments.

"Hey, I'm the one that's doing all of the work here! I should know if my body can take it or not!"

"I suppose so..." Monika sighed.

"Well, if you say so." Ragna said. "Then alright. We'll let you be the judge on this one."

"Alright then!" Feena exclaimed. "Ninth floor it is!"

"Right!" Monika confirms.

Ragna and Monika continue to watch and hang on tightly to her as Feena continues to soar through the open sky.

* * *

**Location: 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

"So. . . Can anyone possibly explain to me what did I just defeat?"

On top of the eighteenth floor, with the King himself, the Prime Ministers, as well as Feldia and his group, they all stood there silently for a moment as they took the current moment to understand what just happened. Standing before everybody in the current area was a tall, blue eyed, redhead wearing a headpiece that was a brighter red than her hair. The woman was clothed with a red and white battle outfit complete with a brownish-white skirt on her lower half and long, white boots. She was wielding a large, red, white, and golden Zweihander behind her back, wearing metal gray gloves on her arms as she did so. The woman then placed her giant sword into the ground beside her and placed her hands on her hips, hoping that somebody would provide her with an answer to her question.*

"Well?" She asked again. "Anyone? You can't just leave a Prime Minister in the dark like this. Come on! Answer me dammit!"

"Relax, Alexiel. Calm down for a moment." The King spoke up. "We just need a moment to figure out for ourselves what exactly happened. We were still trying to figure that out ourselves, you know."

The woman, confirmed to be the Prime Minister, Alexiel, merely sighed as she stood there and waited.

"We're sorry to make you wait like this Alexiel." Aglovale said to the redhead. "But this took us by surprise just as much as it surprised you. You can understand our hesitation, can't you?"

"You don't have to tell me everything at once you know." Alexiel responded, glancing towards the others. "For starters, what are they doing here? What the hell did I miss?"

"If it'll satisfy you then allow me to tell you." Freesia sighed. "Listen Alexiel, all you really missed was a meeting, Remember? The one I hear that you're supposed to be excluded from."

"And I'm supposed to believe that form this meeting spawned that giant winged fiend I just vanquished?"

"That would be correct, yes." Feldia spoke up, getting Alexiel's attention. "Ah. Right. I don't believe we've met before the Prime Minister. I am-"

"I'm aware of who you are, Feldia." Alexiel cuts him off. "Just as I'm aware of who all of you and what your current positions are. Medics, guards, and two of the Dragon Knights, which is surprising to say at the most."

"Perhaps you would like to take a moment to get settled in Alexiel." Vira commented. "You just got back from... whatever your missions are, and you come to see this. At the very least, allow your body to calm down before we start telling you things left and right."

Alexiel sighs.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm alright Vira." She protested, having a seat on the ground. "But I will wait right here to give the rest of you time to get yourselves together. I'm assuming that we have a lot to talk about."

"Um... Prime Minister Alexiel?" Katalina spoke up, getting Alexiel's attention once more.

"What is it?"

"Would it be alright if... we were to start explaining things?"

"What do you mean?"

"This situation does involve us as well as the Imperial Court." Vane spoke up. "We know just as much as they do about this situation, if not, more considering that we are the ones who requested this meeting."

"Fine then. Whatever you can tell me about our current situation, and that creature I erased. I'll be glad to hear about it whenever all of you are ready."

"Would now be a good time?" Percival asked.

"Already?"

"In our eyes, this isn't a situation that we want to waste time on." Feldia replied. "The sooner, the better."

"Alright then fine." Alexiel brings herself back up to her feet. "Tell me what you know. Try not to leave out any details, especially not any important details."

The five of them quickly began to explain the current situation to Alexiel. While quickly, in detail as well.

* * *

**Location: 9th Floor, Goldenia**

Returning to Ragna, Monika, and Feena, the latter was still gliding through the air as they arrived close to the ninth floor of Goldenia. The current problem now was Monika trying to find a spot for them to land where they wouldn't be so easily spotted. Eventually, she noticed a small empty pathway on the edge of the ninth floor that wasn't too far for Feena to keep soaring.

"Over there, Feena!" She said out loud. "You see that small path right there?"

"Yeah?" Feena responded.

"Aim for there. That's our best possible target right now."

"Alright!"

Feena kicked both of her legs in the air behind her, sending the three of them straight ahead in the direction of the pathway that Monika just pointed out. Several bursts of wind later, she had managed to arrive just above the designated area for them to land. As the three started falling towards the ground, Feena kicked below her. Not too hard, and not too soft. Doing this, she created small bursts of wind that slowly decreased the speed of their fall. By the time that the trio had reached the ground below, they managed to land on it safely without any unneeded injuries. Upon landing however, Feena collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Thank the Gods..." She said in between breaths. "We... made it..."

"You alright Feena?" Ragna asked.

Feena didn't say anything else in response, but gave Ragna and Monika a slight thumbs up.

"Come on." Monika said. "Let's get her somewhere to rest for a minute."

Ragna nodded in response as the two wrapped Feena's arms around their shoulders. Ragna and Monika carried Feena over towards a nearby wall, where they sat her up against it, allowing her to properly rest and catch her breath.

"Chances are, Feena's gonna be out of it for a while." Monika stated. "She's going to need a long minute to catch her breath, so I guess we can wait here a moment and catch ours as well."

"What for?" Ragna asked. "All we did was hold on to her."

"As long as we were holding on and just riding the open wind like that," Monika sat down beside the exhausted Feena. "We'll most likely start to feel a little light headed if we keep going like this. The change in wind pressure can do that to you, especially if it's during your first time experiencing something such as that."

"I don't feel anything." Ragna stretches his arms. "I feel fine."

"You say that now. Go on. Try walking around and tell me how you feel then."

Ragna merely shrugged and did as Monika asked. However, he was immediately surprised as his legs suddenly felt wobbly and off balanced, nearly forcing him to stumble and fall if he hadn't caught himself. Along with that, Ragna also felt a slight headache coming on as he walked around. Eventually, the man decided to take a seat next to Monika and Feena.*

"Okay... I see what you mean." He commented.

"Told you." Monika replied. "Don't worry. It doesn't take long for it to go away. Five minutes maximum. Until then, I guess we can just sit here and think about our next moves."

"Well, what do you plan to do from here?"

"For starters, I kinda need to report back to the Imperial Army. As long as I've been gone, I gotta hope suspicions and rumors haven't already started going on about me or Feena."

"The hell does that mean for me? If I go up there with you, I'll get attacked on sight most likely. Chances are those two we fought back there have made it here as well. I don't need to take a chance like that you know."

"Oh I'm aware. Therefore, I plan to stop by my place before I go."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna let you stay there until I get back. You'll be out of sight, and therefore you won't have anything else to worry about for right now."

"Hold on, you're just gonna let me stay in your house the whole time? Just like that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You don't see anything... wrong? We literally just met. Hell, it hasn't even been a week that we've known each other, and now you're letting me into your home, and letting me stay there."

"You make it sound like we're a couple of kids or something. You're definitely not a kid, and if you call me one I will slap you."

"Great, now I'm sitting here thinking about just how old are you."

Ragna was met with a hard slap to the face upon saying that.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out while holding his cheek. "I didn't even call you a kid!"

"Asking a woman about her age is offensive you know!" She exclaimed in response.

"I wasn't even-" Ragna sighed. "Forget it. Let's just move on. After you finish whatever it is that you need to do, then what happens?"

"From there, I'll have to go through a few things so that I can bring you to the Imperial Court."

"Did all that flying make you crazy or something?"

"Pardon?"

"What makes you think that would be a good idea?"

"Nothing actually. But that's the only idea that I have right now. So we're gonna have to roll with it."

"I can already see how badly this is gonna go..."

"Come on. Have a little more confidence in her."

The two looked as Feena started to get back up.

"Oh, looks like you're up and at it again." Ragna said.

"Yep!" Feena responded. "That quick rest right then was just what I needed!"

"If that's the case, I guess better start explaining to you what we're-"

"Oh, no need." Feena cuts Monika off. "I wasn't asleep, so I heard everything. And on that note, Monika, I'm gonna have to inform you that once we're done with reports, I've gotta take off to the lower floors."

"Huh?" Monika began to question. "What business do you have on the lower levels?"

"Well... Let's just say that it's personal, alright?"

"...Alright. I can respect that."

"Neat! Then I hope you don't mind reporting for me too! Thanks!"

"Wait a minute, what?!"

By that time, Feena already ran off.

"I know I said I was coming with you for that, but this is urgent too Monika!" Feena exclaimed while looking back. "Sorry! I'll pay you back though, I promise!"

"Feena don't you do this!" Monika called out. "Get back here and come with us!"

Monika sighed, as she saw Feena was too far away already to hear her.

"She moves fast, that's for sure." Ragna commented.

"Let's just go." Monika said with a static expression.

Monika pulled Ragna up as she walked by, and started walking towards a lift to reach the upper levels.

**-x-**

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**

As the two had made their way to the lift, they stood there silent as the lift began rising up towards the upper levels. Soon, the lift had stopped on the eleventh floor, in which Monika proceeded to get off, with Ragna following after her.

"Alright, we're here." Monika said as the two of them continued walking. "My place isn't too far from this lift."

"Hope you don't intend to just walk straight in the open, do you?" Ragna asked. "This place is way too populated. I'm bound to get spotted almost immediately."

"That was my concern originally, but then again, I had to think. The higher floors don't really concern themselves with danger or rumors or anything like that. Most likely, they probably aren't yet aware of you. And while we're talking, there doesn't seem to be any announcements or anything coming from the Imperial Court. So chances are we may have beat Katalina and Lancelot back here after all. If that's the case then we're definitely fine to walk in the open."

"You sure about this? Because this doesn't really sound like a chance that we should take."

"Think about it Ragna. In a giant city such as Goldenia, won't we look sketchy sneaking through the back alleys like we're some sort of criminal? I get that you're worried, but trust me. I've lived in Goldenia for a long time now. We'll be fine from here to my house. Just act natural, and follow me."

"You say that like I have the option to do anything else."

"Well you do. But you'll most likely suffer consequences because of it."

"That's exactly why I DON'T have the option."

"Precisely. Now come on. No point in just walking around here like we have business down here. Let's go."

Monika started walking faster, while beckoning to Ragna to speed up as well. Ragna sighed, and followed after the girl as she led him through the eleventh floor. As the two walked through town, Ragna merely continued to be cautious even after everything Monika told him, looking around the area to see if there was any danger heading towards them. Surprising to the man, Monika was right. No one seemed to pay any attention to the two of them, or him at all. As he looked around he saw men, women, and children merely go on about their business, not at all concerned about anything revolving the rumors spread around outside Goldenia.

"You know..." Ragna thought to himself. "Seeing this, kinda makes all the shit that we've been through seem unbelievable if we hadn't been part of it ourselves."

The peaceful sight before Ragna as they walked was unsettling at first, but as time flew by and they continued walking through the eleventh floor, this sight of peace started to grow on him where he became less wary. Even the point of seeing armed guards throughout the city doesn't seem to trouble him, nor did any of the guards pay the two of them any attention. Eventually, the man had lowered his guard, to the point where he could enjoy the scenery around the two of them.

"I guess this is something I can get used to for the time being."

"We're here."

Ragna looked up and stopped as while deep in thought, he nearly ran into Monika, who had stopped and turned her body to the left. Upon looking in the same direction, he noticed that a small house was currently in front of them.

"This is my place." Monika said.

"You weren't kidding when you said you didn't live far." Ragna commented.

"Thankfully. It's a lot easier to come home quick whenever I go out on missions."

"Fair point, I guess. So do we just head inside?"

"That's the plan."

Monika walked up to her door and began to place her right hand on the center of it.

"You don't have a key or anything or your door?" Ragna asked.

"I don't need one. She answered. "The door's magically sealed, and wont unlock without my touch.

As Monika's hand touched the door, a suddenly gray circle appeared in the middle of it. Monika made contact with the circle, placing her hand entirely inside it. A couple of seconds went by and the circle changed from gray to green, then disappeared. Monika then turned the handle on her door, in which it moved, allowing her to open the door. As Monika did so and stepped inside, Ragna began following after her, entering her home as she closed the door behind them.

"Alright then Ragna." Monika started to speak. "Go on ahead and well, make yourself comfortable, okay? In the meantime, I'll probably get ready to go."

"Wait, just like that?" Ragna questioned. "You let me in and you're just leaving me here just like that?"

"Like I told you back on the ninth floor, there shouldn't be any problems. We're both grown adults, and we can take care of ourselves. Therefore, there shouldn't be any issues with me letting you in my home, and leaving you here by yourself."

"I'm surprised at how carefree you are about this."

"What can I say? When you've been through a lot of things with someone within a three day period, you can grow to trust them."

"That's... not a thing..."

Monika rolled her eyes.

"Look, regardless, you still need somewhere else to rest while you're in Goldenia, and out in the open by yourself may not be such a good idea, now would it? Just because it's all calm and peaceful now doesn't mean that something can't happen and make you look suspicious."

"Don't worry. I'm well aware. Alright, fine. You win. I'll stay put."

"See? That's better. With that settled, I'd better head on out."

"Is there anything important that I need to know about this place while you're gone?"

"If Feena ends up coming by after she's done, let her in. Not really. Try not to mess with anything that looks important, clean up after yourself. Little stuff like that is all I really need to talk about. Everything else should be self explanatory."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Oh! But now that I think about it. Don't eat the ice cream that I have saved in the fridge. There's only one left, and I called dibs."

"How the hell are you calling dibs on something that you own? Considering no one else seems to stay here, there shouldn't be any reason for you to do all of that."

"It's how I keep Feena from taking the last of the desserts."

"I can assume that she's probably stopped by here before hasn't she?

"Of course."

Monika then walked back up to the door and opened it as she began to head back out.

"Don't go anywhere now." She said as she left. "No seriously. Don't. If you get locked out the door's not gonna let you back in."

Monika shut the door as she left, leaving Ragna inside by himself.

". . . How the hell did I get into all of this again...?" He sighed as he sat down.

* * *

**Location: 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

As Feldia, Katalina, and the others had finished their explanation once again, Alexiel merely stood there with her arms folded as she thought about the current information that she just received. She glanced over towards the King and the Imperial Court, who all gave a confirming not to the information that they had told her. Finally, she looked up and began to speak.

"Alright, so let me see here..." She began to say while she was tapping her foot repeatedly. "Some Demon comes out of nowhere, defeated the leader of the Dragon Knights, and left a power that created that winged creature that I recently defeated. Is that the basics of what you just explained to me?"

"More or less I suppose." Percival answered.

"Alright then. It's settled." Alexiel kicked her sword out of the ground and into her hands, in which she used to swing her sword behind her back. "What are the chances that this Demon is on its way towards Goldenia?"

"That is something I doubt we could tell you." Katalina responded. "We don't know if it'll head here, or if it's already here."

"If that's the case, then we'll need to start by taking all necessary precautions for any impending arrivals."

"Hold on a moment Alexiel." The King suddenly said to the redhead.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"While I agree that this does seem to be a clear danger, isn't it kind of a little too soon to start putting Goldenia on a full lockdown, or something similar to that?"

"With the amount of lives that could be in danger, I would say no."

"I'm afraid that I would have to disagree with you on that."

". . . May I speak to you alone for a moment, Your Highness?"

"Why's that?"

"I don't see any reason why you can't address what you have to say with the rest of us." Freesia spoke up against Alexiel. "I'm a Prime Minister just as much as you are."

"We do have a right to know these things as well, Alexiel." Vira added on.

"Calm down you two." Aglovale said in her defense. "Alexiel has her reasons. We should leave them be."

Freesia merely sighed.

"I suppose..." Vira responded.

"And for the rest of us?" Percival asked.

"The rest of you are better off heading to the lower levels." Freesia said. "I do agree with Alexiel on wanting to prepare for the possible threat. Therefore, I want the rest of you to keep an eye out."

Percival, Feldia, and the others nodded their heads and headed off for the lift to the lower level floors of Goldenia. Meanwhile, the Prime Ministers Aglovale and Vira returned to inside of Castle Vallera for the time being as Alexiel and the King talked in peace. Freesia however, momentarily left for one of the lower floors for a moment. With the King and Alexiel, the two momentarily stood there in silence awaiting to see who would speak up first.

"Why?" Alexiel spake up first, asking her question.

"Huh?" The King asked. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why are you being so... so relaxed right now?"

"You know me, Alexiel. I'm just a calm guy. I try not to go overboard with a lot of things."

"You haven't changed a bit, Cain. I thought that when you were suddenly made King of Goldenia after your father's murder, you would've grown into becoming... something similar to him."

"Me? Becoming my old man? That's not a good look. On me, or Goldenia. The last thing I want is someone to try and kill me in cold blood. Though, on a different note, you're not to talk to Alexiel."

"Excuse me?"

"You know. About me changing. I've known you ever since I was still a little kid. Even back then, you were always this super serious demon huntress. Hell, not just that, but you take everything real seriously. Have you ever thought of the possibilities that there might be more to this than what we've seen? Not all demons are alike."

"It's thoughts like those that's the reason that one of your ancestors is currently a goddamn golden statue sitting in the midst of this floor, you know. I've lived a long time Cain. Therefore, I can tell you how bad demons can be. They're basically just a realm of warriors that's ready to tear us to shreds at any time."

"Alexiel, you know that can't be completely true."

"It's true enough to justify my statements. You cannot deny that, Your Highness."

"Maybe in the past that might have been true enough for that. But the world of Riverbrandt's changed a lot, you know."

"It doesn't matter whether the world changes or not. It's the realms that's important. And from what I've seen, the Demon realm hasn't changed much, if at all."

"I... can see you're not gonna stop this debate till I concede are you?"

"I merely do what's best for the people's safety. That is all, Your Highness."

Cain merely sighed.

"There's never any debate with you is there? Alright Alexiel, if you think that this is my best decision to make then I'll leave it up to you. Just... Don't get too carried away."

"I understand." Alexiel bows politely as she speaks.

Cain began walking back towards the castle to inform the others of the current plan. However, he suddenly stopped, turned back around and started walking back up to Alexiel.

"Oh. One other thing."

"What is it?" Alexiel asked.

At that same moment, the lift behind the two had come back, with Freesia, alongside her soldiers, stepping off.

"I'm going to leave you in charge of preparing the kingdom for any possible attacks. But on the chance that any fighting does have to take place, I want you to take Prime Minister Freesia and her royal guard with you."

"Excuse me?!"

Both Alexiel and Freesia shouted with a loud voice, the latter startling the King as he was unaware of her presence.

"Ah. Freesia." Cain said as he turned around. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon-"

"Absolutely not, Your Highness!" Freesia exclaimed, cutting him off as she stormed up to the two of them. "You expect me to play 'back-up' for this woman?! Excuse my tone, but this is just outrageous!"

"For once, I agree with the Foxblood." Alexiel said. "I don't need her or her royal guard as any reinforcements. I'm more than enough to handle this myself. Hell, if I have to have a partner, the Frost Knight or Luminera would make a better ally."

"While true," Cain began to say. "Freesia isn't really one meant for the battlefield-"

"That hurt, Your Highness..." Freesia spoke softly.

"She is the only one of my Prime Ministers that hasn't dismissed her royal guards. Aglovale and Vira both dismissed theirs. So have you, Alexiel."

"I don't need soldiers risking their lives for me." Alexiel said. "There's no one in Riverbrandt that can kill me, and you know it. The only partner I need are the Gods that are always watching over me. I need no one else as my ally for this task."

"It's like what was said before Alexiel. This supposed demon came from 'out of nowhere'. All we know is that it's not like anything in Riverbrandt. Who knows? Perhaps it could be the very thing that can slay you in combat. And I'd rather not lose somebody like you. Especially when you're somebody that I can trust with my life."

Alexiel remains quiet. Freesia merely scoffs and looks down on the ground.

"I understand you don't want to get anyone else killed over you, but hopefully that won't be the case."

". . . Fine, Your Highness." Alexiel said defeatedly. "I'll let the Foxblood's men follow me into battle."

"If that's what you wish, Your Highness." Freesia also said, in the same tone as Alexiel. "I'll have my ten best soldiers sent out with us immediately."

"Good to hear." Cain replied. "I expected all of you back in one piece."

On that final note, Cain turned around and headed back for Castle Vallera, leaving Alexiel and Freesia to themselves as they merely stood there silently, watching the King enter the castle safely. As Cain was out of sight, Alexiel started to turn around and head for the lift.

"Just stay out of my way Foxblood." She said to Freesia.

"It's Freesia!" Freesia responded. "Freesia Von Bismarck you damn insolent pig sow!"

"Big talk from someone who doesn't know how to properly fight."

Freesia folds her arms. "Big talk from someone who'd be worthless without her precious Gods."

"Make fun of my faith again. I dare you." Alexiel turns around "See how that works out."

"Oh, then I guess you won't want to hear what information I found out when I was down on the lower levels."

"...You have my attention."

"Then again, I don't know if you deserve to know this information so soon. But perhaps, I might be willing to-"

Freesia was cut off as Alexiel lifted the woman up by the collar of her shirt and held her face to face, Alexiel staring straight into Freesia's eyes, while Freesia was merely sweating in fear.

"Alright! Alright! not in the mood for negotiations, I get it! You don't have to threaten to erase me!"

Alexiel drops Freesia.

"Talk." She said to the woman picking herself off the ground.

"Then you'd better listen up, because I've doubt we've got much time." Freesia began to speak. "When I was out, I was informed by one of the guards on the lower floors about a recent late check-in from one of our lieutenants. Monika Weisswind, to be specific."

"What the hell does a lieutenant being late have any significance to this at all?"

"Said lieutenant was also supposedly involved in this current situation."

"...Explain."

"Before they met with His Highness, Feldia and Percival first met with me. From there I questioned them of course, and they explained things to me then and there. One of those things, if I remember correctly, involved this demon appearing around the same area that Lieutenant Monika Weisswind was sent out to. Ever since that, she hasn't been seen again."

"Probably just a coincidence."

"And if it's not?"

"I'm not gonna deem Weisswind a traitor until I see substantial evidence that proves she would be considered a traitor to Goldenia and His Highness. Until then, we can't use this to our advantage."

"But what we can do is ask her about things regarding this situation."

"Why should I?"

"Do you have any other leads besides this one?"

"I do not."

"Then you should take this lead. Unless you think that you can find something else that's even more suspicious."

". . . Where is Weisswind currently?"

"Fifteenth floor."

"I'm heading down there then." Alexiel starts walking to the lift again. "You go and gather the rest of your royal guardsmen that you intend to bring with us. And don't waste time, Foxblood."

"I should be saying the same thing to you."

Alexiel merely rolled her eyes as she activated the lift, heading downward for the fifteenth floor. As she left, one of Freeisa's guards spoke to their superior.

"Prime Minister, shall we be heading off as well?" The first guard asked.

"No. Not now." Freesia replied. "But for the two of you. Monika Weisswind has a home down on the eleventh floor. I want you to investigate and search the area around it."

"But Prime Minister," the second guard began to say. "Shouldn't we be focused on gathering the other eight soldiers for-"

"I can handle that on my own."

"But as your royal guard, it would not be wise for us to-"

"As my royal guard you are commanded to follow my every order. And I have given you your task already. Now get to it!"

"... Yes, Prime Minister."

"As you wish." The first guard said as well.

The two guards headed for another lift and down towards the eleventh floor.

"If Alexiel isn't going to take charge in this search," Freesia spoke to herself. "And if His Highness intends to act so calmly about this, Then somebody has to take charge and defend Goldenia by any means necessary. And that'll be me. Now then..." Freesia turned around with a swing of her cape, and began to walk away. "To gather my men..."

* * *

**Location: 15th Floor, Goldenia**

"-And that takes care of that!"

Back with Monika, the girl had just finished what she needed to do for both herself, and for Feena. As of now, Monika had decided to relax for a moment and walk around on the fifteenth floor before heading back down to check on Ragna at her house.

"With nothing else scheduled for me, I guess I practically have this day to myself." She said to herself. "As nice as that sounds, I don't really do much on days off anyways, so I've got nothing to do now as well. Oh well. I guess I could always go back and enjoy the ice cream that I left at home. Maybe Feena might be back by then. She didn't say how long she would take in... whatever it was that she left to go and do."

Monika had ended up deciding to take a seat on a nearby bench and sighed slightly as she sat down.

"Though, I hope Ragna hasn't done anything stupid to get himself into any trouble. Or left the house at all... While it would be a little funny to see that, it wouldn't look good on either of us."

Monika laid down and stretched out on the bench.

"No, I'd better not think like that. Next thing I need is for something like that to happen and for me to start feeling guilty over it. I've honestly got enough to feel guilty over and I don't need that added with it. Oh well."

Monika yawned slightly.

"I guess since I'm already laying here, I can stay right here and rest up for a little while longer. I'll head home afterwards. There shouldn't be any harm in doing that, now there should it?"

Monika continued to lie down on the bench and rest as she closed her eyes. Around her however, everyone else had suddenly had their attention taken as a redhead began walking through the floor, heading in Monika's direction.

"It's her! It's Prime Minister Alexiel!" One civilian said.

"The Prime Minister? Here!?" Another said as well.

"What in the world is one of the Prime Ministers doing here? Her specifically?" A soldier asked around.

"She rarely shows her face in public anymore..." Said another soldier.

As the chatter among the people on the fifteenth floor commenced, Monika paid it no attention as she continued to relax. However, upon hearing footsteps get close to her, she slightly began to open her eyes as she looked over to see the source.

"You're... Monika Weisswind, right?"

Monika fully opened her eyes and looked above her. She quickly started pulling herself together, and nearly fell to the ground as she stood up, as the face she saw was that of Prime Minister Alexiel. Monika stood at attention as the Prime Minister stood directly in front of her.

"P-Prime Minister?!" She said as she pulled herself together. "What are you doing here?!"

"Am I to assume that the answer to my question is 'yes' then?" Alexiel asked firmly.

"Oh right... Yes ma'am. I'm Monika Weisswind."

"Good. I need to have a talk with you for a moment."

"A-A talk?"

"Relax, I'm not here because of anything you've done wrong. I just wanted to address a few things."

"Um... Alright."

"Well, for starters, word's gotten up to the Prime Ministers about your late arrival just now. Though the only reason that I'd consider this worthy for me to entertain would be that the fact as of during your most recent mission, a small rumor's been spreading about the eighteenth floor. I wanted to see if you knew anything about this rumor, or if you're possibly connected in any type of way."

"Shit, they did beat us here after all...!" Monika thought silently to herself. "If the Imperial Court's already been informed about Ragna, then does that mean... No... No, she doesn't seem to be too aware of Feena and I being involved with him..."

"You're sweating a lot, Weisswind." Alexiel points out, getting Monika's attention again. "Something wrong?"

Monika quickly snapped out of her thoughts upon realizing how tense she was.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" she quickly said. "And well... regarding this rumor you've mentioned I, um... Don't... really know much about this at all. I mean while Feena and I were outside of Goldenia, we heard some things about it, but don't know that much. Sorry."

"I see... Well then. Where's your subordinate? Feena, you said? Perhaps I can ask her about this as well."

"Well you see, Feena... had to go to one of the lower levels. But she didn't actually tell me which one or how long she'd be gone."

"You let one of your own men go off like that so carelessly?"

"W-Wait that's not what I meant! I just trust Feena that's all!"

". . . There's more to this. I feel as if there's something else."

Monika was doing her best to hide her nervousness.

"N-No, Prime Minister. That's all that I can tell you. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help."

Alexiel folded her arms as she examined the nervous lieutenant in front of her. Monika continued to hold a straight face for as long as she could, but that did not help when the rest of her body was shaking out of nervousness. Eventually Alexiel sighed and spoke up.

"That's alright." She said. "Thank you for your time."

"E-Eh?"

"We're done here. You can go now."

Monika didn't say anything but nodded her head and quickly ran off for one of the lifts. Alexiel watched the girl leave and then turned around herself, and started heading back for the lifts to head back up to Castle Vallera.

"Freesia was right." She said to herself. "This is all too suspicious."


	12. Welcome to Goldenia

**Location: 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

Following her conversation with Monika on the fifteenth floor, the Prime Minister Alexiel soon found herself on the lift again, returning back to the eighteenth floor. As the lift went upwards, the redheaded Prime Minister was currently thinking heavily with her arms folded.

"The way she was acting during our conversation..." She said to herself out loud. "While granted, I showed up unannounced and had the entire fifteenth floor eyeing us, she shouldn't have been that nervous. Freesia may have been on to something... Unfortunately..." Alexiel sighs. "I don't have the evidence to say that there's something fishy going on with Lieutenant Weisswind... Well, not officially at least. But I'm definitely aware of the fact that there are things happening underneath me that I'm unaware of."

Soon the lift had arrived at its destination of the eighteenth floor, where Alexiel promptly stepped off. She looked around to see that her currently assigned partner in this mission, Freesia, was out of sight.

"Well what do you know." She said. "She's actually going off doing what she was supposed to. Hopefully. I'd better head back to the castle and wait for her there."

Alexiel began walking back towards Castle Vallera, awaiting for whenever Freesia returned.

* * *

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**

"This is the place, right?"

"Yeah. It's just like the Prime Minister told us."

With another group, the two soldiers that Freesia had recently sent out had managed to find their way to where Monika lives via Freesia's instructions. As of now, the two soldiers were merely standing in close distance of the house, so that they could at least see it.

"This better be the place, you know." The first soldier said. "If not, then this is going to look real bad for the royal guard."

"So would us be caught here." The second soldier replied. "So let's just get this over with. We were told to basically scout the area here, right?"

"That sums up what the Prime Minister said, so yeah."

"Alright. How should we go about this?"

"How about this; I'll start my search on the area to the left. And you'll take the area to the right. We'll meet up back in the front of the home and from there, we can head back to the eighteenth floor and report to the Prime Minister that there's nothing here."

"Nothing here? What makes you so sure?"

"Look at it, it's just some ordinary house on the eleventh floor. What the hell's supposed to be suspicious about that?"

"That's the point of us searching the place isn't it? To find out what's supposed to be suspicious about it, or that woman."

"If you say so. I still have my doubts, though."

The two soldiers split up and began searching literally the left and right of the area around and outside of Monika's house. However, unknown to the two of them, during their entire search Ragna was still inside of the house at the time, asleep on a nearby couch. He was unaware of the two threats outside at the time as well. Luckily for him, Monika had her couch positioned just right, that no matter how they looked at it from the outside, they wouldn't be able to tell that Ragna was sleeping there. Holding up to the claim, the soldiers had actually peeped in through the windows and saw the couch, but never once saw Ragna on the couch. It helped as well that there were blinds covering most of the windows, limiting their view. Eventually, several minutes had passed, and the two had found nothing of suspicion. They then went back to meet in the front of the house.

"Man, this was nothing but a huge waste of our time." The first soldier complained. "There is absolutely nothing worth noting back to the Prime Minister out here."

"I didn't see anything on my side either, unfortunately." The second soldier said.

"Come on, let's head back to the eighteenth floor."

"Hold on there for a moment."

"What is it?"

"Perhaps we've just been going at this the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we need to see the inside in order to fully determine if there's anything worth noting."

"Our orders were about searching, not breaking and entering."

"This isn't breaking and entering, you idiot. We're members of Prime Minister Freesia Von Bismarck's Royal Guard merely doing what we were told to do. We were asked to scout basically. And the only place we haven't scouted is the inside. Therefore all that's left is to search the inside for anything. If we don't see anything within the first five seconds then we can leave."

"I still say that's a horrible idea. Besides, the doors on the eleventh floor were given magical locks a while ago. We're not gonna be able to force our way in."

"It won't hurt to at least try, now will it? Just keep an eye out for the house's owner while I handle this."

The second soldier moved over towards the door to try and force it open if possible. However as he did so, he moved that after seeing two bullets slide past his hand and bounced off the door. The guards looked to see Monika standing across from them.

"...There she is." The first soldier said, pointing at the girl.

"It's not like the Imperial Army to be entering other's homes like this." She said to the two of them. "What the hell's going on?"

One of the soldiers began to speak. "We're under orders to investigate this area and-"

"Even the Prime Ministers wouldn't want to issue and order that invades personal space." Monika cuts them off. "You two should know this. Therefore, I don't believe that this is justified. And therefore," Monika reloads her peacemaker. "I am justified at firing at imperial soldiers, now am I not?"

"She's got us there." The first soldier said. "Alright, alright. Don't shoot. We're going. Come on, let's get out of here."

"But what are we supposed to tell the Prime Minister?" The second soldier asked.

"We'll just tell her we didn't find anything. Come on."

The soldiers start walking back away from Monika's house. Monika watched the two for a moment as they left, and then sighed as she placed her hand on her door, unlocking it, and heading inside.

"Gods..." She said. "I really hope you didn't get into any trouble, Ragna."

Monika walked inside and closed the door behind her. From there, she looked around to see everything was fine, and that Ragna was still asleep in the same place he was when the soldiers were around. Monika sighed in relief.

"Looks like everything's alright." She said to herself. "Guess he's been asleep ever since I left, huh... Good. That's good. Alright then. I guess I have a little while left before either he wakes up, or Feena shows up. Might as well relax while I can."

Monika continued to walk through the house, prepared to finally take a break herself.

* * *

**Location: 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

"I apologize for having you run back and forth between floors like this."

"I-It's no problem at all, Prime Minister."

With Alexiel back at the eighteenth floor, she has yet to refuse to rest on the current situation that was presented to the Imperial Court. At this time, she had called for Katalina to return to the eighteenth floor to speak with her regarding this subject.

"But, if I may ask," Katalina started to say. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Alexiel questions.

"Why ask me these things? I figured that Percival or Feldia would be more suited for this subject."

"While that may be true, you forget that you were also with Commander Lancelot during the incident that left him incapacitated. Therefore, you would also have information that would be valuable to me in my search."

"I-I. . . I see. i understand."

"Good. Now then, is there anything else that you can tell me about what happened?"

Katalina remains quiet upon hearing Alexiel's question. Alexiel notices this and sighed.

"Katalina." She began to say to the female knight. "Listen to me. I recognize your personality, and why you're like this. I know your type." Katalina blinked in confusion at that. "You're the type of person who wants to always do the right thing, am I correct?" Katalina remains silent, but nods her head. "I understand that. And I will respect that. But I'm afraid at this time I must ask that you set aside your ideals for a moment, and help me out. I know there's something that you think you shouldn't say about this-"

"Prime Minister, I..." Katalina suddenly said. "I... I understand the point you're trying to put across, but even after what happened, I still believe that the best thing would be for me to stay out of this conversation. Which is why I think it's best if I don't say anything else. The things that I've said and shouldn't have are partially responsible for this current situation."

"If that's true, then don't you believe that it is your duty to get yourself and the others involved out of this situation, is it not?"

Katalina doesn't respond to what the Prime Minister stated.

"The last time that this happened..." She thought to herself. "I gave in and put us in this situation. And I'm supposed to do it again to get everyone out of it, and keep Goldenia safe? But if I do just that then I would..."

Katalina was suddenly cut off of her thought as the lift behind them was coming upwards towards the eighteenth floor. She and Alexiel turned around and saw that Freesia had come back up to Castle Vallera.

"We can talk more about this later." Alexiel said to Katalina. "You're free to go. But I want you to stay on the eighteenth floor for now, alright?"

"I understand." Katalina answered.

Alexiel then proceeds to walk away from the female knight, and head in the direction of the Prime Minister. In the distance, Freesia could be heard murmuring to herself as she stepped off of the lift.

"Honestly, how long does it take for two of my royal guardsmen to perform a simple task...?" She ranted quietly to herself. "I thought they would've been back by the time I arrived. Great. Just great. Between this, and the order I just heard from the king that the rest of my royal guard isn't to my access until we have proof that a fight may be needed."

"So in other words, our plans are postponed until concrete evidence arises. Am I correct?"

Freesia looked up to see Alexiel towering over her.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on people's private conversations, you know." Freesia said to woman as she folded her arms.

"Does my face look like I really care about rudeness right now?" Alexiel asked in response.

"Your face looks like you don't care about anything, at all times."

Alexiel glared at the Prime Minister after that reply.

"What the hell happened, Foxblood?"

"His Highness already put restrictions on the rest of my royal guard. Till we come up with an actual threat that needs military action, they aren't allowed to move. In other words, what the hell did you find out about Monika Weisswind?"

"She seemed to act weirdly when I approached her. But, then again, a lot of people would if a Prime Minister, me especially, just got up and came over to talk to you out of nowhere. I want to say there's more to her than meets the eye. Though, I can't make any claims against her. As far as I'm concerned, your trail about her went cold."

"As usual. I figured you'd probably end up with no adequate results. Therefore I took it upon myself to send my two royal guardsmen to the lower levels and find information themselves."

"And how is that going?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not so sure about that myself. I'm still waiting to hear back from them. If they're taking this long, then I'm hoping that they've found something we can use."

Alexiel sighed in frustration as Freesia spoke.

"And what about you?" Freesia began questioning the redhead. "You were just over there talking with Katalina, weren't you?"

"I figured that with her being in the closest proximity to the injured commander of the Dragon Knights, she'd have some more information regarding this."

"Well?"

"Her principles of 'doing the right thing' made her shut up about the situation."

"And you're just going to let that go? Talk about hypocrisy!"

"Call it what you will, but name calling won't make anything go our way any faster. She doesn't want to talk about it, and there's no point in forcing her to right now."

Freesia groaned and rolled her eyes. The two then suddenly look back upon hearing the lift rising back up to the eighteenth floor once more. From there, they could see that Freesia's royal guardsmen had returned.

"About time." Freesia said.

"I suppose that's your cue to leave, Foxblood." Alexiel said as well.

Freesia merely glared and didn't verbally respond to Alexiel's comment, and walked off towards her guards. Alexiel stayed back, folding her arms as she watched her begin conversation with the two guardsmen.

"This is getting me nowhere..." She said to herself. "All I'm coming up to is dead end after dead end after dead end, on every single goddamn thing that I find! His Highness Cain isn't gonna let me go after anyone unless there's any solid proof that there's a possible dangerous Demon near, or already in Goldenia. That's foolish! Compared to the tons of things that I have experienced, he should know that I'm capable of making this decision myself!" Alexiel sighs. "I'll never understand how you can be so laid back and lax about everything! And now what? I'm supposed to rely on the Foxblood to pull through for us?"

As Alexiel continued to quietly rant to herself, Freesia spoke with her two guardsmen, who to her relief, did have something to report back to the Prime Minister.

"That was the one thing that we were able to hear during our search, Prime Minister." The first guard finished responding.

"I see..." Freesia replied. "And you think this is the lead I was looking for?"

"We heard it out of her own mouth." The second guard answered. "We're positive that this is it."

"Hm... Very well then."

"Shall we inform His Highness?"

"No. The only thing I have to go by is your words and there's no telling if the name you're bringing to me is right or wrong."

"Perhaps there might be someone else who can confirm this." The first guard spoke up.

Freesia snaps her fingers. "That woman."

"What woman?"

Freesia didn't say anything to her royal guardsmen and turned back around. She started walking past towards Alexiel, in which the redhead looked up as she saw her walk past.

"You there!"

Freesia suddenly called out towards Katalina, who remained on the eighteenth floor via Alexiel's orders. The female knight's head snapped up the moment that she heard the Prime Minister's voice and looked around, wondering who she might be calling out to

"Yes! You!" Freesia called out while walking to her.

"M-Me?!" Katalina asked.

"What do you need her for?" Alexiel asked Freesia as well.

"Nothing major, I promise." Freesia responded to the two as she stopped in front of Katalina, with Alexiel walking up behind them. "I just have one simple question that I need you answer for me."

"Well... very well then..." Katalina responded reluctantly.

"Tell me. Does the name 'Ragna' ring any bells?"

Katalina almost went completed wide eyed at the question.

"They... already know." She thought to herself.

"...Katalina?" Alexiel said as she raised a brow.

"I. . ." The female knight began to say. "I cannot give you a valid answer."

"Oh please, I can tell that you're lying." Freesia commented. "The hesitation in your voice gives it all away. You know who that person is, and you know what I want to know. Am I correct, Katalina?"

Katalina went silent once more, just as she did Alexiel. The mentioned redheaded Prime Minister however, after seeing all of this sported a very serious look on her face as she turned around and walked to the lift.

"Freesia." She said. "Get your ass over here. We've got what we need."

"How so?" Freesia asked. "The woman hasn't told us anything."

"I knew that she was keeping secrets from us. And this just confirms what type of secrets she's keeping. Katalina's not betraying Goldenia, but she's gonna do what she thinks is right. Therefore we'll do the same."

"I don't know what you expect to do, but you heard what I said. My Royal Guard won't move until-"

"They will. I'll make them myself."

"...What the bloody hell's gotten into you? You were just approaching this problem rationally and now you're going to do all sorts of crap just to hunt down a demon!"

"I'm merely doing my job. Protecting Goldenia. Now then. I want you to go and get your royal guard, then have all the lifts shut down. Then meet me on the eleventh floor."

"Shut down all the- What in the hell are you-?!

"I already told you everything you need to know. Now come on!"

". . . Fine."

Freesia reluctantly walked over to the lift with Alexiel, who now seemed to be a lot more eager at this than she was expecting. Soon the lift started descending downward, leaving Katalina to stand there on the eighteenth floor, knowing very well what's to come next.

". . . . I guess that this is it then..." She said. "It ends here... Everything that has happened up till now leads to this..."

Katalina sighed as she sat down, waiting to see how it plays out.

* * *

**Location: Southwest Public Lift, Goldenia**

"Oh man... I didn't think I'd be gone for so long."

With Feena, the young woman yawned as she was currently riding on one of the lifts, heading back for the eleventh floor to meet up with Monika and Ragna. Realizing that she had been gone for much longer than expected, she had quickly hurried back to any nearby lift, and would walk back the rest of the way.

"While it is a good thing that I managed to find a public lift to myself at this hour," Feena spoke to herself. "I still didn't think I'd take so long. I knew that it would take some time to get things situated for her but still. Ah well. No use complaining now."

Feena stretched and hummed to herself as she waited for the lift to live at her destination. Suddenly, she was interrupted as the lift shook for a moment, throwing her off balance.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!"

Feena suddenly looked around and saw that the lift had completely stopped, and was just dangling in midair, leaving her stranded between currently the tenth and eleventh floors.

"Aw come on...!" She whined to herself. "I was almost there! Why does this have to happen to me now?!"

Feena groaned and proceeded to climb up off the guard rails of the lift. She takes out two arrows and stabs them into the wall beside her, moving them up one by one as she begins to climb the walls.

"I am not about to sit around and wait for that thing to start working again!" She said. "I'm already running behind more than I thought I was and I don't need this to stop me!

Feena continued climbing her way up the wall to reach the eleventh floor by herself, without the lift.

* * *

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**

Returning to the two that were on the eleventh floor, Monika had already left her house, leaving a note for Ragna so he'd know where to meet her (as she assumed that the streets were still safe for him to walk.) The girl in question had already left to get a head start on their plans for today and heading off to the closest lift station to her house. However, upon reaching there, Monika was surprised to see that the lift was just nowhere in sight, and that the platform to summon it seemed to be shut down.

"That's weird." She said to herself out loud. "Why would the lift be shut down like this? I wonder if the other ones are currently the same way as well..."

"Hey! Monika!"

Monika turned around to see Ragna approaching her.

"Oh, Ragna. You're up." She responded. "I see you got my message."

"Yeah. I did." Ragna replied to her. "But was leaving me alone really a good idea? I'm still on edge about this place and how they might suddenly just turn and notice me."

"I already told you, the higher floors aren't as concerned about rumors. And if everything goes according to plan then we should be able to make sure that never happens." Monika sighs. "But right now, that's a big IF..."

"Well what's the matter?"

"For some reason, the lift isn't working. I can't get it to come down or up or wherever it is. And I have no idea why."

"Think someone's doing that?"

"I don't know. I haven't really witnessed anything like this happening as long as I've been in Goldenia. There's not too many things that I can suspect that it would be."

"What do you think that it could be?"

"I'm guessing that this lift might have broken down or something."

"Great... I'm guessing that now we'll have to-?!"

Ragna stopped as he looked behind the two of them. Though Monika failed to notice this at first as she was fiddling with the broken lift controls.

"Oh well." Monika sighed, still paying Ragna no mind Come on. We'd better go and see if another lift is working."

"Hate to tell you this, but none of them are working. They're all shut down."

The voice behind her alarmed Monika as she turned around. The woman was immediately surprised when she turned around to see behind her two Prime Ministers, Alexiel, and Freesia, as well as a unit of Freesia's Royal Guard.

"Prime Minister Alexiel? Prime Minister Freesia?" She said in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same question." Freesia responded.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of Monika..." Ragna sighed. "These two don't look like they'll talk to us about anything."

"No... they don't..." Monika sighed in response. "But we have to at least try."

"What are you whispering about with this man?" Alexiel asked. "If you have anything to say, you can say it to all of us."

"If we're going to talk to either of you, we're going to need you to listen to us and I don't know, maybe not look like you'll try to stab us the moment we move anywhere?" Ragna responds.

"Watch yourself. Your statement may very well come true."

"P-Please ignore my friend here..." Monika said. "We'll clear things up."

"Not here." Freesia said to the two. "This area's a high traffic zone for civilians. When a fight happens between us, we don't need to involve anyone else."

"Luckily, I believe I know a place here where there's not a lot of people." Alexiel commented. "Follow us. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say to us."

"What the hell do we do now?" Ragna whispered to the girl beside him.

"Just follow along." Monika replied. "I'll try to get out of this. Besides, the two of them are both members of the Imperial Court. If we can talk our way out of this we might be able to convince them to help." Monika turned back to the army in front of them. "As you wish. You may lead the way."

Alexiel nodded as she walked off in the opposite direction, with Freesia and her guardsmen behind her, followed by Ragna and Monika catching up to the two.

"This is our last chance to get out of this peacefully." Monika thought in her head. "They know of Ragna, so they know what happened the other day. Pull yourself together Monika. You have to talk your way out of this. If not for Ragna, then do it for yourself."

"What the hell am I doing with myself..." Ragna complained to himself silently. "For a moment there I thought that this woman could possibly be the one person who can help me get home, wherever that is. Now, I'm stuck in something I'm obviously going to have to fight my way out of."

The two having very different views on the outcome both walked next to each other, waiting to see what view is the one that will happen.

**To Be Concluded. . .**


	13. The Right Hand

**Location: Between the 10th and 11th Floors of Goldenia**

"Why... Are these... things... so long...?!"

Feena, who was currently unaware of anything that was happening above her, was still in between the area that was between the tenth and eleventh floors of the Kingdom of Goldenia, still climbing up using her arrows to climb upward. Though, unfortunately for her, the journey upward was much farther than she thought.

"Riding the lifts makes this look like it's so quick and easy..." She sighed to herself, trying to catch her breath. "God, if only there was a quicker way for me to- Wait a minute..." Feena put a hand to her head. "I'm a freaking Wind Elemental! Why did I forget that?! I can just wind ride my way up!"

Feena flung herself away from the wall and shot out a gust of wind from her feet, propelling herself upward. However, as she did so she realized that she didn't get far and soon started falling back down, where she quickly grabbed two more arrows and stuck them into the nearest wall to stop herself.

"Oh. Right..." She groaned as she recovered. "There's not a single current of wind in here to help me out." The young girl sighs out loud as she looks up to see that she has a long way to go. "Guess I'm climbing then. Hooray..."

Feena began murmuring to herself repeatedly as she continued to climb the lift to reach the eleventh floor. Safe to say, the young girl was not happy about this at all.

* * *

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**

With Ragna and Monika the two had been forced to follow Prime Ministers Alexiel and Freesia throughout the eleventh floor. Eventually the group ended up in a secluded part of the town where no one was really around. No people. No residential areas. Nothing. This area seemed to be entirely abandoned. As the group arrived, the guardsmen stopped all around the area as Ragna and Monika walked in between them. As they did, the two of them found the guards surrounding them on all sides, while the two Prime Ministers stood across from them, both looking directly at the two.

"Well then." Freesia spoke up first. "We're waiting."

"Explain." Alexiel said firmly.

"Alright then..." Monika said nervously. "W-Well... Where do we begin...?"

"Start with the elephant in the room." Alexiel points a finger towards Ragna. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"For starters, my name's Ragna." Ragna spoke up. "And to put it simply so that you'd be able to understand, I'm... Well... an acquaintance with this girl right here."

"I don't mean to offend you... 'Ragna', is it? But I don't believe you."

"Don't be too quick to judge him just yet Alexiel." Freesia replies. "After all, we still have some other things to clear up. Who knows? He may in fact be an acquaintance to Weisswind."

"You know, that sarcastic tone in your voice is really annoying." Ragna said as he looks over at Freesia.

"Excuse me?!"

"Ragna, stop that!" Monika said harshly. "We're not here to pick a fight with anyone!"

"Don't you think it's too late for that?" Ragna asked. "These assholes already look like they wanna take a shot at us."

"I know this looks bad but you don't need to be like this! Our goal is to avoid conflict when possible. Do not start any conflict!"

Ragna sighed. "Fine. Alright. Sorry, that was a little uncalled for." He said sort of forcibly.

"Fine then." Alexiel sighed. "I'll give you two a chance. There's a lot of things that we need to discuss anyway, and I'm expecting answers this time, Weisswind. You're not running out of this."

Monika flinched for a moment as she was called out for earlier, but ultimately nodded in submission.

"Now then," Freesia began. "On with this explanation. The first things that I want to set straight is what the hell actually happened to you while you were out on your mission? Not only do you show up late, but you bring an acquaintance with you. An acquaintance who's apparently close to becoming a criminal within Goldenia. Care to shed some light on this?"

"I-I can explain, I swear!" Monika began to answer. "Well... y-you see, things just h-happened... and... um-"

"Monika, let me." Ragna sighs and butts in. "Look, running into this girl was nothing but a mere coincidence. It's nothing that she's faulted for, and I didn't plan any of this whatsoever. We just happened to have all been at the right place at the right time."

"I suppose these things happen." Alexiel said in response. "Alright, Ragna, that explains why you're with Weisswind. But that doesn't explain all of the other accusations that you've received from others. One of them being that you roughed up one of our Generals."

"No offense, but when it comes to you people, you're way too quick to want to turn a blade at someone. You included, Miss Prime Minister. I can see you standing there with your hand on that giant sword on your back."

"I believe that is justified. I don't have any trust in you whatsoever. And considering you have your hand on that cleaver sword you're carrying, it's clear you don't trust us either."

"If you want to leave here peacefully, I suggest that you continue to explain things." Freesia joins in. "What exactly happened to Commander Lancelot? From what we've heard, you've done quite the damage haven't you?"

"Katalina must've finally broke, and just ratted us out..." Monika thought in her head.

"I didn't see that the man was going to listen to what I have to say, considering he and just about everyone else here is quick to provide a damn label." Ragna stated.

"He isn't wrong, Prime Minister." One of the soldiers said.

"Silence!" Freesia said sharply. "You all know that we have our reasons."

"And your actions don't help prove these claims are wrong." Alexiel added.

"I-If I may..." Monika suddenly spoke up. "They don't prove that they're right either. We've been fighting in mere self-defense for things that are hard for me to explain. But we don't mean to cause any worry or harm to Goldenia. Have I ever shown myself to be deceitful, or a threat to our kingdom? I think not."

"I suppose you have proven yourself, from time to time." Freesia replied to Monika.

Monika bows politely at the kind words from the Prime Minister. Meanwhile, Alexiel continued to stand there, as she and Ragna merely glared at each other.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're not believing any of this." Ragna said first.

"Why should I believe any of this shit?" Alexiel asked.

"If we really wanted to do anything bad to this place, we'd have to be pure idiots. Considering what Monika's told me about here, we wouldn't stand a chance if we came with wrongful intentions. You know this. So why the hell are you being so stuck up about listening to and believing us?"

"Because you're not fooling me you damn demon."

"After all that, you still think of me in that way?"

"I can see through the fleshly disguise that has you taken the appearance of a mortal man. I see straight through into your Soul."

"My soul?" Ragna raised a brow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Prime Minister can... can see a person's soul?" A soldier could be heard asking.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Another soldier commented.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Ragna asked in a demanding tone towards Alexiel.

"Uneducated demon..." Alexiel sighed. "An individual's soul is the culmination of their entire being. Emotions, behavior, appearances, hobbies, whatever you can think of. It's all combined into their soul. I use this to determine a person's realm, and one thing that's good about souls, is that those of the same realm all match the same color. For you, Demon, I can see that orb inside of you is red as blood. Just like any other demon's soul would be."

"You're using a damn sphere that's supposedly inside of everyone to make an accusation like that? What the hell are you on? You sound insane!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand about souls, Demon."

"And stop with the damn 'Demon' crap will ya? I already told you what my name was. Need a reminder, redhead?"

"Whatever you refer to yourself as doesn't matter. All I see is just another demon out of his element. And that's how I intend to address you; As the demon you were deemed to be by Riverbrandt."

"What if your assumptions are wrong? What if I'm just an ordinary guy like you and Monika here?"

"Man has never wielded a scythe, Ragna." Freesia joined in. Alexiel's eyes also lit up as Freesia said that "From what I know that sword on your waist has the ability to become a long dual bladed scythe correct? The only realm that has ever wielded such a weapon is the Demonic Realm."

"Then consider me the first human to wield a scythe then, you little bitch!"

"Wait, please, stop the hostility!" Monika comments. "I understand what his soul may say, but there's something different about Ragna!"

"Different?" Freesia asked. "The bloody hell do you mean different?"

"I'm... I'm not sure how to describe this but I sense that he's different. He seems different than anyone I've ever encountered in Riverbrandt. Perhaps it would be for the best for us to hear him out and-"

"I've heard enough." Alexiel suddenly said. "Men! Have these two arrested immediately!"

"W-What?!" Monika jumped in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Ragna called out.

"Why exactly?!" Freesia asked. At this point even she was questioning Alexiel's decisions. "What the bloody hell's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I have my reasons." Alexiel answered. "And through those reasons and my own personal experiences, I know that if I leave this demon be, then there will be nothing but trouble on my end."

"That's absurd!" Monika said. "We swear, we aren't here to-"

"Silence!" Monika shut up as Alexiel shouted out her order. "The rest of you have your orders. Arrest these two!"

The guards looked back and forth at each other in surprise at the Prime Minister's sudden change in mood. But ultimately they all decided to follow the orders they were given. The guardsmen slowly began to close in on Ragna and Monika, the latter slowly moving backwards towards the former. Ragna sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up.

"Well, if she's leaving us no choice." He said as he turned his head to look at Monika behind him.

"Ragna, if we fight we'll make this worse. " Monika stated.

"It can't get any worse than this Monika. She literally has us back to back about to be arrested. This woman's probably the worst one out of everyone we've encountered so far in this world."

"Alright, fine. What the hell do we do now then?"

"Not standing here and going quietly for starters."

Ragna placed his hand on his sword behind him as the guards all came within close range of him and Monika. Right then, one of them attempted to move closer to the two, but was responded by Ragna swinging his sword, and disarming the soldier of his weapon, followed by knocking him down and away from them with a kick to the chest.

"We're not gonna let just let you take us like that." Ragna said to the Prime Ministers and other guards.

"So that's how it's gonna be." Alexiel growled. "I'd prefer you dead rather than alive anyways, Demon. Men! Take them down. Kill that demon if you have to in order to succeed!"

The nine guards still standing didn't say anything but merely held their weapons in a defensive motion and moved slowly towards the two. Ragna gripped his blade, ready to strike. Suddenly, two of the guards came down upon them with their swords, in which Ragna brought his blade upward in defense. Monika followed suit with his plan and went low, sweeping at their feet with her scabbard, causing the two soldiers to stumble back and fall down. Quickly the other seven attempted to attack the two, but quickly jumped out of the way, allowing themselves to gain some distance from all the soldiers for a moment.

"I'm giving you assholes one last chance." Ragna said to them all. "Call this off and let us try again peacefully."

Ragna sidestepped out of the way as a gunshot slid past his face. He and Monika looked over to see Prime Minister Freesia with her pistol pointed directly at him.

"Alright Alexiel, I'll play along." She sighed. "Take them down!"

Freesia fired another shot towards the two, forcing them to move away from each other as the seven guards still standing rushed towards them, with the three on the ground getting back up and following suit. Monika held up her scabbard sheathed sword as Ragna continued to grip his large blade, the two charging forward into the array of guards. The first group all started by taking their shots at Ragna, swinging their swords left and right, with Ragna dodging all of them. He then responds with a swift horizontal slash across the armor plates of two of the soldiers, spinning them around as he kicks them away. Ragna then rolls under a sudden strike from another soldier from behind. Pulling himself back up to his feet, Ragna had his fist coated in darkness as he rushed back towards the soldier, and punched him clean in the jaw, sending the guard several feet away and knocking his helmet clean off. He then moved out of the way as the other two struck with a vertical downward slash towards the man. He held out his large sword as they came again from the sides, each one proceeding to swing several times to no affect.

With Monika, she found herself surrounded by the other five guardsmen that were slowly circling around her. She had one had on her sword and the other one tilting her hat as she smiled slightly. Suddenly one of the guards moved in towards her, holding out his blade as he went for a swing. However upon doing so, Monika sidestepped and struck him with her scabbard in response. Another soldier then attempted to do the same thing and was met with a sweeping kick from the young girl that knocked him down. The next three guards all attempted to strike at her repeatedly, which Monika responded by back-shuffling away from their blades as they came down on her. After a total of nine swings, Monika countered the next one by swinging her scabbard horizontally, knocking the blade out of the hand of one. As the second one tried again, she stopped his assault by running up to him and jumping straight on top of him, taunting the third one. On cue, the third guard swung its blade, which Monika jumped away and caused it to strike the helmet of the second soldier, creating a ringing noise that really hurt the wearer's ears. Monika then landed in front of the third soldier who was stunned over what just happened. Before he could react, Monika attacks with a kick to the chest and head, knocking him down as well. She then looked behind her to see two other soldiers getting back up and running towards her.

Meanwhile, with Ragna, the man in question was still swinging his blade left and right as all five guards were back up and surrounding him. However, due to his skills, they were unable to land a clean hit on him. Suddenly, Ragna swung his blade low at one of the soldiers and went upward with it, knocking the soldier into the air and propelling himself up as well. He then proceeded to strike the soldier with an uppercut, followed by an ax kick that sent him into the ground back into the other four. As Ragna landed, two soldiers got back up and went back on the offensive. As they swung their blades Ragna jumped out of the way and momentarily incapacitated one with a furious punch to the abdomen, causing him to keel over, and the other with a kick to the face. The soldier that was struck first had managed to recover and attempted to go to Ragna once more. Though, he was met with a swift punch to the jaw from Ragna who wasn't even looking, and was sent back down to the ground.

Back with Monika, she continued to clash repeatedly with the two soldiers still around her, blocking and countering their sword swings left and right, horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. She suddenly had both soldiers bring down their blades at once, forcing her to block them once again. As they continued to push, Monika's arm slowly went down at the strength of the guardsmen and their blades. However, the young girl refused to give up. She places both hands on her scabbard and then moves her left hand upwards towards the hilt with a serious look on her face. In the blink of an eye, she pushed back their blades and drew her own. One of the soldiers attempted to strike at her once again. However, upon coming in contact with Monika's sword after just one swing, the tip of his sword was cut clean off, leaving the soldier shocked as he stared at his broken blade.

"From just one swing?!" He said with surprise.

The soldier's moment of shock was cut off short as Monika responded by striking him on the head with her now sheathed sword inside of her scabbard , and then elbowing him in the gut, knocking him down to his knees. She turned around to see the other soldier going in for another attack as well. However the moment she was ready to counter, an electric shock suddenly went through the guard's body, causing him to cry out in pain. As the shock died down, the soldiers collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground, allowing Monika to clearly see the cause of the shock.

"Feena!" She called out.

"Sorry I'm late you guys!"

The battle between everyone suddenly stopped for a moment as they all saw Feena behind them, having just arrived from climbing up the lift to the eleventh floor.

"Of course, I should've known her subordinate would be involved." Alexiel sighed to herself.

Feena started walking over towards the rest of the group, specifically right between Ragna and Monika.

"Something tells me we couldn't get through this without a fight huh?" She said as she walked.

Before Ragna or Monika could provide her with an answer, four of the remaining guards attempted to rush at the woman walking up towards her allies. Feena rolled her eyes and continued walking while she aimed her crossbow at the soldiers, firing one arrow into each of them. As the arrow connected, one by one they were all paralyzed, and one by one they fell to the ground unconscious. The other 5 that were still up didn't bother to try and assault her, but merely stepped back and returned to defend the Prime Ministers. Ragna and Monika then walked over to meet the girl halfway.

"That's a no, isn't it?" Feena asked as she stopped walking.

"Obviously." Ragna sighed in response. "Redhead's nothing but a stubborn bitch, so that didn't help."

Feena blinked for a moment and glanced over at the Prime Ministers standing behind Ragna and Monika in the distance. While she wasn't really alarmed at Freesia's presence, the redhead standing next to her was surprising for her to see.

"P-Prime Minister Alexiel's here?!" She said alarmed.

"The hell's the big deal about this woman?" Ragna asked.

"She's got a bit of a record for being the one person that'll take on the most dangerous missions that a person can receive, and return to Goldenia completely unscathed. In short, she's a freaking powerhouse!"

"Which is why I was hoping to end things peacefully..." Monika added. "Especially when I saw her."

"What the hell's our plan now?"

"Since we can't talk our way out, we'll just have to fight obviously." Ragna said.

"How can you say that so casually?" Monika asked. "She's labelled you as a Demon already, and currently has the means of beating us."

"If she's labelled him as a Demon then that's definitely not good..." Feena said wearily. "Outside of Goldenia, that woman's got a bit of a record as a 'Demon Hunter' cross Riverbrandt. You're kinda her preferred opponents, you know."

"Are you two really going off of all that 'Soul' nonsense she went on about?" Ragna asked with an annoyed face.

"Wait, she can see into souls?!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Monika answered. "I can tell she wasn't joking around. And if she truly can see or sense Ragna's soul by simply looking at him, then she most likely wasn't lying about it being a Demon's soul. I don't want to place a label like that, but apparently, Riverbrandt's already decided what realm you belong to. All we can do is roll with it."

Ragna merely sighed in response.

"Fine. I'll let that slide." He said. "But besides that, how the hell are we gonna deal with this woman?"

"Wait a minute!" Feena exclaimed. "We can't fight her! That's a death wish right there!"

"We don't have a choice. Besides, think about it. If she's as strong as you say she is, and we beat her, then we definitely won't have to worry about these assholes trying to fight us."

"You're invited to try."

The three looked up to see Alexiel approaching them with her arms folded.

"You're not the first demon that thought that they could kill me, you know." She started to say. "Many others before you have tried to take a shot at me. All of them were killed by me, and only me. Hell, some I erased out of existence."

"Y-You can do that?!" Monika and Feena said while taking a step back.

"There's no one in Riverbrandt that can best me in a battle. No matter how many of you there are."

"That's a proud boast asshole." Ragna said while gripping his blade once again. "I'm gonna enjoy beating the shit out of that smug attitude of yours."

Alexiel turned around and looked at Freesia and the rest of her guards.

"Get out of here." She said to them. "You don't need to be caught in the crossfire."

Freesia wanted to say something in response, but ultimately she nods her head in agreement and falls back. She ran out of the area, with her guards retrieving the five that were still unconscious and following after her.

"If you two wanna do the same, now's the time." Ragna said, looking at Monika and Feena.

"Granted, we want to..." Monika replied.

"...You've got a better chance surviving if all of us work together." Feena replied as well, loading and aiming her crossbow.

Monika and Ragna nodded, placing their hands on the blades as they readied themselves for an attack. Alexiel stopped walking as she was now just a few feet away from them.

"Last chance." Alexiel said, looking at Monika and Feena. "Stand down now, and you won't have to suffer like the Demon when you're both arrested."

Alexiel could see that both girls wanted to take that chance and just surrender quietly. However that was overshadowed by the two of them wanting to at least try and help Ragna find a safer way out of this situation.

"Looks like that's a no."

"Please, Prime Minister. It doesn't have to be this way." Monika spoke out.

"We don't need to fight each other!" Feena said as well. "I'm sure that we can-"

"I made my decision the moment I saw his demonic soul." Alexiel cuts them both off. "And the best way to rid someplace of demonic scum like himself is with a blade through the hearts."

"I'm not afraid to kill you, let's get that part straight, Miss Prime Minister." Ragna said in response. "But I am going to give you a warning. You can walk away from this unscathed right now if you stop this shit and listen to us. But if you wanna fight us, then I'll give you a fight. But if you want to keep that life of yours, you'd better stand down when you see you can't win." Ragna draws his blade and holds it out in front of him. "I might just spare you."

"It's cute that you think you can kill me."

Ragna, Monika, and Feena ready themselves, gripping their weapons as hard as possible. Alexiel smirked slightly as she placed her hand on the hilt of her zweihander, and swung it around, letting her large sword rest upon her right shoulder. She then took an assault stance to prepare for the coming battle. In an instant, Alexiel let out a war cry and rushed at the three. As she reached them she grabbed her sword with both hands and swung it downward, while in response, Ragna swung his sword back to prepare for the clash and then swung upward, meeting her blade. As the two swords clashed, the impact and created a shock wave sent Monika and Feena flying into separate walls, both girls groaning as they hit the ground soon after, while also knocking Ragna back several feet.

"Alright, so I underestimated her..." Ragna said, pulling himself together. "I had a feeling that she was tough but that really caught me off-!"

Ragna dodged to the side as Alexiel's zweihander came straight to him, nearly impaling the man with speed and power if he hadn't jumped out of the way. Seeing him move, Alexiel quickly recovers from her attack and grabs her sword with both hands as she turns around to face him. The two immediately ran at each other, their blades clashed left and right as they did so repeatedly in different directions. After each clash , they immediately turned around and went back in for another assault. After about seven times of doing this, Alexiel slams her blade on the ground, causing it to rise up from under them, smacking Ragna in the gut and knocking him away. Ragna groaned as he had one hand on his sword and the other holding his gut as he stood back up. Looking up, Alexiel hopped over the part of the ground that had ascended due to her sword and was rushing at him once again as she reached the ground. Ragna grabs his sword and converts it to a scythe, then swings it horizontally in front of him. Alexiel quickly ducks under the scythe swing, however she is met by Ragna spinning around and finishing with a surprising kick to the face. Alexiel twirled around after the kick but quickly turned back around to face Ragna again. But as she did so Ragna's fist collided with her face, knocking her backwards. Ragna converts his scythe back into a sword, and swings once again towards Alexiel, who countered with her zweihander, both blades colliding.

"Dead Spike!"

As their clash ended the two promptly stepped back. This however, gave Ragna room to swing his blade on the ground in front of him, causing a black beast head to rise from the ground and head towards Alexiel. In response, the redheaded woman swung her blade with her left head in the direction of the beast head, ripping it in two before it could reach her. However, this momentarily left Alexiel open as Ragna rushed her with a punch to the chest. However, Ragna looked shocked as Alexiel managed to take the punch. In an instant she let go of her zweihander and grabbed Ragna's arm. She then started to roll backwards to the ground, swinging Ragna over her heads and slamming him into the ground. As Ragna turned around to get up , she quickly held his sword up in the air as Alexiel grabbed her blade and brought it down on him. As he blocked the attack, he threw a kick at Alexiel's right leg, causing the woman to groan in pain and drop down to one knee while allowing him to get up. Alexiel looked up and quickly rolled off the way as Ragna attempted to slam her down into the ground with his fist. While Alexiel picked herself up, Ragna wiped the gravel off of his fist and looked in her direction. As she picked herself up he rushed back at her once again. However, Ragna was quickly stopped in place as a mirror-like shard impaled him in the arm, making him drop his blade out of surprise as he grabbed his arm. Alexiel then follows up with a punch to his jaw that knocked him back about half a foot. As she went for another attack, her eyes lit up as she turned around to see Monika in the air, attempting to attack overhead. Although this was quickly foiled as Alexiel kicked the girl in the stomach before she could strike, leaving her fall to the ground. As Monika hit the ground she received another kick to the face that rolled her over to Ragna, who managed to pull the shard out of his arm, only for it to vanish afterwards. Surprised but choosing to forget about it, he grabbed his sword and helped up Monika, the two staring at the redheaded Prime Minister walking towards.

"This is bad..." Feena groaned as she was still against the wall and picking herself off the ground. "This is really bad... We're fighting Prime Minister Alexiel, why didn't I run...?" The girl then started looking around for her crossbow, and managed to spot it in a pile of rubble on the ground. "Ah, too late for that. I gotta at least try."

Feena makes a run for her crossbow, but is soon stopped suddenly, tripping over a rock and falling down in the process, as a gunshot hits the ground in front of her. She looked to see Freesia walk out form behind a building, and was next to her crossbow. Feena took a step back as the Prime Minister smiled, pointing her pistol at the girl.

"I don't think so." Freesia said, reloading her pistol. "Traitors don't get off that easily."

"...Ah shit..." Feena uttered under her breath.

The girl quickly jumped out of the way and ran for cover as Freesia began firing multiple gunshots at her. Though Feena was quick enough to avoid them, she was still unable to get to her crossbow. As Freesia began reloading and continuing to fire her pistol she started walking towards Feena as well.

"Better get comfy, Private." Freesia began to say. "We're going to have a little chat before I kill you."

Feena peeps her head out from behind the wall she was behind.

"Hand me my crossbow and I'd be glad to talk to you!" She said, and quickly moved back behind the wall fully after Freesia fired another shot from her pistol. Feena groaned. "This is just a really bad day for me."

With the other three, Ragna and Monika were recently sent flying by the impact from Alexiel slamming her blade on the ground in front of them. The Prime Minister then began dashing towards them, dragging her blade on the ground and creating sparks as she did so. Ragna groaned as he was the first one to pick himself up. Monika coughed out a bit of blood but ultimately managed to stand up as well. When Alexiel reached them she spun around twice taking her blade with her, and then swung at the two, who responded by blocking her attack, Ragna with his blade and Monika with her sheathed sword. While her hands and sword were still in midair, Alexiel spun her sword around and brought it back down on the two, forcing them to jump out of the way in separate directions. The redhead then proceeded to ignore Monika and rush at Ragna, catching him as he landed off guard with an elbow to the face, and followed up with two punches to the stomach. As she threw another punch into his jaw however, Ragna managed to catch that and pull her to him, in which he kneed Alexiel in the gut and then spin kicked her on the back. While still holding onto her, Ragna slammed her into a wall, causing the girl to let go of her Zweihander.

"Inferno Divider!"

Catching her before she could fall, Ragna tossed her into the air, and swung himself and sword around in a circle, following up with an uppercut, and an ax kick knocking her into the ground. Seeing Ragna coming back down to attack she readied herself to punch at him, but was thrown off guard as Monika's blade slid past her face.

"Nightmare Edge!"

"What?!"

While not paying attention, Alexiel was taken by surprise by Ragna, with his blade coated in dark energy, slamming into the ground in front of her. While she avoided the sword personally, she was still taken back by the impact of dark energy. Before she could react, Ragna swung his sword overhead and did the exact same attack, the dark energy smacking Alexiel in the face like a sucker punch, and sending her back several feet.

"Should've ran while you had the chance!" Ragna said to her as he walked towards her. "You've earned this ass kicking by-"

"Ragna!" Monika called out. "Behind you!"

Ragna looked up and behind him at Monika's voice. He suddenly jumped out of the way as Alexiel's zweihander soared across his face, landing in the hands of the redheaded Prime Minister.

"What in the..?!" Ragna said, confused.

"How did she do that...?!" Monika also asked. "That is so unfair!"

"Let's just say this." Alexiel responded, looking at Ragna. "Your first mistake was ever coming to Goldenia in the first place!"

Alexiel rushes at Ragna once again with her zweihander in her hands. She rolled up in a ball in midair and swung it around vertically in a circular motion, causing Ragna to step to the side to avoid. As he attempted to strike at her as she landed, Alexiel turned around and quickly threw out a double kick that spun him around, throwing him off balance. She then followed up with a knee to the face, then grabbed her sword and swung it, slamming Ragna through a wall behind them. Monika then rushed towards Alexiel and drew her blade, swinging left and right to no avail as Alexiel dodged all of them with ease. She then proceeds to catch Monika's arm during one of her swings, and follows up with a punch straight into the stomach, causing the blonde haired woman to keel over as she was at loss of breath for a moment. Alexiel prepared to drive her fist into Monika's back, but was met with Ragna throwing a punch from over her head, then following up with a kick that sent her to the ground. Alexiel quickly caught herself and somersaulted back up to her feet. She then placed her zweihander on her back before charging once again. Ragna converted his weapon back into a scythe and swung at Alexiel, who proceeded to dodge by running on the nearby wall on her side. Ragna attempted to try and strike at her before she reached him, but could not and was met with two kicks to the face that knocked him down. As Alexiel attempted to draw her sword once again, she was stopped as Ragna latched onto her leg. Using his strength he swung her around and caused her to crash into the wall, allowing him to get up and pick up his scythe, which changed into a sword again after he grabbed it.

"Carnage Scissors!"

Alexiel looked up as she pulled herself out of the rubble to see Ragna rushing at her once again, sword behind him as he came with incredible speed. She moved out of the way just in time, causing him to collide with the wall. Alexiel stood there for a moment to catch her breath, but was cut short as a slash came across her arm from Monika's sword, where the user had managed to recover. Monika grips her blade and swings quickly and repeatedly, forcing Alexiel back on the defensive. Alexiel goes in for a counterattack but Monika responds by rolling under her sword and slashes horizontally at her legs twice, causing Alexiel to cry out in pain and fall to her knees. Monika attempted to stab her from behind, but was elbowed in the jaw which threw her off. Alexiel then grabbed the girl by the arm, and threw her into the ground beside her, followed by a punch in the face afterwards. Before Monika could get up, Alexiel grabbed her by the legs and proceeded to throw her across the area, landing into Ragna who just came out of the rubble once again. She then proceeded to pull herself out of the ground and walked towards the two. Ragna and Monika groaned as they pulled themselves together.

"I'm gonna be feeling that punch to the stomach for the next few days..." Monika said, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm starting to see why she was so cocky." Ragna sighed.

With Feena and Freesia, the two were still in the same position they left off in. Feena still hiding behind the same wall, and Freesia standing there, with her pistol loaded and aimed at where Feena went in, waiting for her to try and step out.

"I believe that it's His Highness' personality rubbing off on me, but I'm feeling a little generous right now." Freesia said to the girl behind the wall. "I'll be willing to hear you out on your personal reasons as to why you choose to rebel against us and all of Goldenia for that matter."

Feena didn't provide an answer but simply readied herself. She then took off running, and quickly started to run on the wall as well. Freesia was taken back for a moment, not expecting this, but quickly started firing several shots at Feena. Feena avoided all of those and threw out a kick, sending a gust of wind that knocked Freesia away several feet to the right, in which Feena dashed left and retrieved her crossbow. Freesia stood back up and quickly moved out of the way of an arrow coming to her. Immediately, the fight turned to the two running for cover while taking shots at each other.

"Listen, I'm not trying to rebel against anyone!" Feena exclaimed to the Prime Minister. "I have my reasons for wanting to help Ragna and Monika out with this. But I didn't want to betray Goldenia!

Feena puts her head down as Freesia peeps from the pile of rubble that she was behind and fires a shot.

"This is just something that I see is best for my situation! Why can't you people understand that?!"

"I understand that you have your own motives and all." Freesia answered. "But that doesn't forgive the fact of all that you've been a part of in your travels with that Lieutenant and that Demon."

Freesia hid once again as Feena fired two arrows in her direction, but not at her, followed by Feena hiding as Freesia fired another shot at Feena.

With the other three, Monika and Ragna were still breathing heavily as they watched Alexiel walk towards them.

"Any ideas?" Ragna asked Monika.

"Yeah..." Monika replied. "Try not to die." Monika charges at Alexiel.

"...I could've thought of that."

Ragna follows after Monika in charging Alexiel, which the redhead responds by slamming her sword on the ground in front of her, causing it to rise up and nearly strike the two. Ragna and Monika jumped out of the way and went straight for Alexiel once more. Alexiel began swinging her blade in retaliation as Ragna and Monika brought theirs down on her. As she attempted to kick the two in the air, they rolled down to the ground behind her and caught her with an attack from behind. Before they could strike again, Alexiel responds with a horizontal slash to the right of them. Though Ragna managed to see this coming and avoid it, Monika did not, and was left with being knocked away with a huge slash wound on the center of her stomach, making her groan loudly in pain. Ragna momentarily took his attention off of his opponent and towards his injured ally.

"Monika!" He called out.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!'

As Ragna turned around he was met with a punch to the face from Alexiel. Afterwards before he could respond, a mirror blade struck his shoulder once again, followed by another one at his legs. He looked up at Alexiel but went wide eyed as a large volley of mirror blades came towards him, impaling him and slicing him in various places until he was about a good eight feet away from Alexiel. Ragna groaned as he picked himself up, but soon saw another volley currently waiting behind Alexiel. As he stood up, she held out her arm, causing the volley of mirror blades to fire at him.

"Dammit, how much longer can this woman fight?!"

Ragna's right arm became a monstrous claw as he swung it in the direction of several mirror blades heading to him. However, he was surprised at what happened after that. Not only did he succeed in destroying several mirror blades, but suddenly, large dark spikes began appearing from the ground, extending upward at an alarming rate, destroying every mirror blade in sight and heading straight in Alexiel's direction.

"By the Gods..." She said quietly.

Before Alexiel could respond, a dark spike shot up from right in front of her, slamming her into a nearby building. Ragna looked up at the carnage that just happened in surprise, then looked at his own hand.

"Did..." He began to say. "Did I do that...?"

"I guess...?"

Monika, who all of a sudden seemed to be mostly fine, started walking over to Ragna.

"You alright, Monika?" He said while looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered with a smile. "What about Alexiel?"

The smoke that was in front of the building started to clear.

"...Well..." Ragna replied. "I don't know about you but..."

The two looked at were surprised at the sight they saw. The Prime Minister's zweihander was currently on the ground, far away from what they were mainly focusing on. What really had their attention was Alexiel, who had a dark spike impaled straight through her chest and was currently stuck between it and the building. As the dark spikes faded away, Alexiel fell down from the building with a giant hole in her chest, blood starting to gush out of it onto the ground like crazy. Alexiel laid there, not moving an inch, with a dead look on her face.

"...I don't like her chances." Ragna finishes his reply.

"Does this mean we've... killed the Prime Minister...?"

"I'm not going to say that this killed her. But I will say we've definitely injured her." Ragna sighs in relief. "Frankly, I was starting to lose energy myself there."

"You're telling me. But... Where do we go from here? Now that we've - H-Huh?"

Monika and Ragna blinked in surprise as Alexiel's body began to glow green. Suddenly, before their very eyes, the redheaded Prime Minister began to stand up once again, the hole in her chest was closing quickly, and any noticeable wounds on her person were also healing as if they never happened. As her body stopped glowing, Alexiel looked as healthy as she did when the fight began. She then smirked at the two stunned warriors in front of her.

"I'll give you a hint."

While Ragna and Monika were still stunned as to what just happened and how she was back up, Alexiel rushed at them as fast as she possibly could. By the time the two snapped out of it, it was too late. Alexiel threw a kick straight into Monika's chest and sent her flying. She then turned around before Ragna could respond and drove her fist straight into the man's gut, causing extreme pain to the point where he was unable to talk.

"You die." A ball of light charges in Alexiel's hand. "Angelic Light!"

Alexiel fired a powerful beam of light from her hand, firing it straight through Ragna, leaving a hole in the center of his chest and sending him away from her as he crashed into the ground. Alexiel slowly began walking towards the man that was still laying on the ground.

With Feena and Freesia, the latter soon found herself low on ammo, as Feena continued to stand firm. The young girl was now standing out in the open and having her crossbow aimed at the wall that the Prime Minister was hiding behind.

"Just take a moment to understand, Prime Minister." Feena continued to speak to her.

"What else is there for me to understand?" Freesia asked.

"If you won't listen to Ragna and Monika's reasons, then listen to mine why don't you? I have my own reasons for helping!"

Freesia quickly came out from hiding to fire a shot in Feena's direction, forcing the girl to fire back as both quickly hid behind the wall.

"Alright, fine." Feena sighed. "I won't say much, but I... kinda need Ragna's strength."

"...What do you mean?" Freesia asked, raising a brow.

"I'll admit it. Whether or not I look like it, I have other motives for just about everything. I came to Goldenia for your army's strength, cause let's face it, who else is gonna match up to you people?"

"That is true." Freesia was slowly inching her way from behind the wall, unaware Feena was doing the same. "Tell me. Why do you do this? I've heard talk from the outside that you used to be a famous mercenary. A lone wolf. Why come to Goldenia? Why seek allies? Why do you need their help?"

"As much as I should tell you, I don't think it would be best now. No offense, but I'm getting the feeling you still want to arrest me."

"Oh? And what gives you that feeling?"

Just as that sentence finished both girls stepped out from behind the wall, both having their ranged weapons pointed at one another.

"This for starters." Feena said.

"I think we've wasted enough time here." Freesia said. "You're coming with me."

"Prime Minister I... I can't. I need you to let me go and talk sense into Prime Minister Alexiel."

"I don't think so."

"...Don't make me fire at you."

"Quite a bold move. But tell me, which is faster; an arrow being sent off by physics and a string? Or a bullet being sent off through an explosion of gunpowder?"

"Who can pull their trigger faster? You or me?"

"Quite a bold claim. But does that really matter considering how inaccurate you've been? As if you could even hit me up close."

"That's the problem. I wasn't trying to hit you. I would have if I was. Prime Minister, there's one thing you should know about this mercenary-"

Suddenly Freesia began pulling on her trigger, firing her pistol. However, her arm jerked off in a different direction as Feena's arrow struck her shoulder faster than she could fire her pistol. Because of this, she missed her shot at Feena.

"I never miss my target."

Freesia groaned, dropping her pistol as he held her shoulder. She looked up to see Feena lowering her guard.

"...Answer me." She started to say. "How important is strength to you right now?"

"Huh?" Feena said in confusion.

"You apparently see it that numbers do not count as strength. Quality over quantity. And that's why you sought after the help of those two rather than the army of Goldenia itself. However... You overestimated your friends."

Feena was confused until Freesia pointed behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Monika struggling to get up, an injured Ragna lying on the ground, and Alexiel walking over to him, her hand on the hilt of her zweihander.

"No...!"

"Let me say this." Freesia picked up her pistol and put it away, then began to walk off. "If you're going for quality then look before you. Who would you rather have on your side? I know for a fact, that Alexiel will respect people who make the right decision." She turns around and looks at Feena as she walks away. "Go on. You're free to help."

Feena stood there as Freesia walked off from the battlefield.

". . . No." She says while shaking her head. "I made my decision so I have to stick with it." She started running off towards Ragna, Monika, and Alexiel. "Hang on guys! I'm coming!"

With the others, Alexiel had stopped walking and was standing in front of Ragna, the man was still holding on to consciousness and managed to move his head up to see the woman towering over him.

"How pathetic." Alexiel said.

Ragna attempted to respond, but was only met by himself coughing up blood.

"What's the matter?" She said in a serious, yet mocking tone. "Weren't you boasting earlier that you wouldn't hesitate to kill me? About how you thought everything would be over if you defeated me?" She chuckles slightly. "Well, I'll give you the first thing. You killed me once. However..."

Alexiel started lifting her blade over her head.

"I'm sure you've probably figured this out by now. But just so you can be completely sure, Demon. That's not enough. You're finished. You, and your little girlfriends." She prepares herself to bring her blade down on Ragna. 'It ends here."

Alexiel started to swing her blade down towards Ragna. However, she suddenly stopped and stumbled back as a large slash wound appeared on her chest out of nowhere. She turned around to see Monika standing behind her, sheathing her blade. She attempted to rush her then, but was struck by an arrow that sent an electric current throughout her body. However, unlike the soldiers that were also struck by the same type of arrow, Alexiel didn't faint or go down at all. She continued to stand her ground as Monika and Feena were standing in front of her.

"She took it just like that...?" Feena said in surprise.

"We're sorry about this Prime Minister." Monika apologizes. "But, we have to do this. We'll have to take you down in order to succeed in what we need to do."

Alexiel sighs. And began walking towards them. Monika then turns to Feena.

"You got any more stunning arrows on you?" She asked.

"A few." Feena answered. "You gotta get me a clear shot though."

"Gotcha. Get ready. On my signal."

Monika rushes straight at Alexiel, drawing her sword as she did so. Alexiel gripped her zweihander and took a swing towards the blonde haired girl rushing to her. However, the moment her blade supposedly collided with Monika, the girl disappeared within a blink of an eye, surprising the redheaded Prime Minister.

"What?! Where did she-Gnn!?"

Alexiel clenched her gut as another slash went across it, leaving a large wound. Monika, the one responsible, was now standing behind the Prime Minister.

"I tried holding back." Monika said. "I can't do that anymore. Sorry about this."

Alexiel rushes straight at Monika once again. The girl merely pulled the same trick again and avoided Alexiel's attack, leaving another slashing wound across her body. As she attempted to go for another time, Alexiel caught her and slammed Monika into the ground head first. Monika rolled out of the way as Alexiel attempted to bring down her zweihander upon her, leaving it to hit the ground. The two danced around each other as their swords continued to clash endlessly. However, around the fourth clash, Alexiel spun her zweihander around and swung in the opposite direction, catching Monika off guard and knocking her back. As Alexiel went for a horizontal slash, Monika pulled her same trick, and was no longer in sight as the blade supposedly made contact with her. Alexiel looked around furiously to find out where she went, but was suddenly stopped as two slashes in the form of an X went across her back, injuring her.

"Damn brat...!" Alexiel groaned. "This can't be the same woman that nearly lost to me earlier...!"

Alexiel holds up her hand and causes a hailstorm of mirror blades to fall from the sky all around her. Monika runs towards the Prime Minister, swinging her blade in the air at the shards as she did so. Though, even with using her little trick, she still seemed to be injured by said mirror blades. As she reached Alexiel, she swung her blade, only for Alexiel to dodge. In an instant, Alexiel spin kicked her down, then picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Alexiel threw Monika into a wall behind her and fired a barrage of mirror blades in the direction. However as she did so, she was forced to stop as Monika managed to avoid her attack, and impale her on the chest. Although injured, this did not stop Alexiel. She responded by punching and kicking Monika rapidly at any point she could, knocking her back. As she attempts to grab onto Monika's arm and toss her aside, Monika quickly outmaneuvers her, and gets behind her, removing her sword and putting Alexiel in a full nelson hold.

"What the?!" She exclaimed to Monika as she thrashed about. "Get off of me!"

Alexiel thrashes around as she tries to shake Monika off of her back. She then also slams her back against a building, attempting to crush Monika between herself and the wall of said building. However, Monika refused to let go, and continued to stand steadfast, holding onto Alexiel as tightly as possible.

"Don't make us put you down like this Prime Minister!" Monika said, planting her feet on the ground to keep Alexiel in one spot. "We will if needed!"

"You're in no position to threaten me, dammit!" Alexiel responds. "Now get the hell off of my back!"

"Feena! Now! Shoot her!"

"Right!" Feena exclaimed. "Gotcha!"

Feena aims her crossbow towards Alexiel, who then began to try and spin around, putting Monika in the crossbow wielder's eyesight instead of herself. Feena continued to aim her crossbow at the two, lining her sights on Alexiel. However, while she had the Prime Minister in her sights, and could easily fire at her, she did not.

". . . Dammit, take the shot!" She said to herself. "Why am I still standing here?!"

_ "How important is strength to you right now?" _

". . . No... No I won't!"

Feena tightened her grip, continuing to focus on Alexiel.

_ "If you're going for quality then look before you. Who would you rather have on your side?" _

"I said I won't!"

_ "Go on. You're free to help." _

"I..." Feena slaps herself across the face. "Get it together you idiot! Don't do it! Don't do something you'll regret! You know what move is best for you! Do it! Aim your weapon and FIRE!"

While Feena continued to try and get a grip on herself, Monika and Alexiel continued to thrash around the area like crazy, neither one of them having the advantage right now, as Monika was shaken out of a full nelson and was just forced to straight brawl with the Prime Minister in order to keep her in place for Feena's attack. Alexiel continued throwing Monika around, punching and kicking the blonde haired woman repeatedly to try and make her let go. Monika in return had one arm wrapped around Alexiel's neck and her other arm was being used to either block Alexiel's attacks or to throw a punch into her gut, both of which she was able to do.

Alexiel attempts rolling around on the ground as a way to shake off Monika, however, Monika continued to hold strong to the redheaded Prime Minister with all of her might. She manages to pull Alexiel back to their feet, forcing her to stand in one spot. Alexiel tried to continue thrashing, but was punched in the gut by the blonde hair girl, taking the wind out of her.

"Feena!" Monika called out. "Hurry!"

Feena didn't say anything back to Monika, but straightened out her arms and aimed her crossbow. She slowly began squeezing the trigger and closed one eye. Quickly, she squeezed the trigger and fired her arrow.

"!"

"?! What?!"

However, the surprise to the two was on the target that it hit. Alexiel broke free of Monika's grip as the arrow collided with the blonde haired girl's side. A sudden shock of electricity went through her body as she dropped to one knee.

"Dammit..." She groaned as she turned around. "Feena...! You missed! How did you-?!"

Monika stopped talking as she turned towards Feena. What made her shut up was the fact that the girl had her crossbow pointed dead at her, instead of Alexiel.

". . . .You..." Monika said as she realized something. "You didn't miss... You weren't aiming at her, were you?"

Feena remains quiet. Keeping her crossbow pointed at Monika.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"..."

Alexiel stood on the side and watched as the former friends and allies were set against each other. As she did so, she sighed quietly to herself and uttered one phrase.

"Von Bismarck..."

Monika attempted to rush down Feena for an answer with every last bit of strength that she had in her. However, the moment she attempted to draw her sword another arrow struck her in the arm, sending another shock through Monika's body. As she dropped down to all fours, she looked up at Feena with whatever energy she had left.

"Why...?" She asked. "Why do this?"

"Monika, I'm..." Feena started to say. "I'm sorry. I just... need to do what I think is best for me. And I think that right now, I'd rather have Goldenia as a friend and not an enemy."

"But you... didn't have to do this...!" Monika tried to push herself back up, to no success. "We would've... figured out something... We could've done this ourselves... You... me... Ragna... We... We could have-"

"You wouldn't understand..." Feena sighs. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Let me TRY! Let me... try... dammit...!"

Monika slowly began to lose consciousness. One of the last things she saw was Alexiel walking in between herself and Feena. The Prime Minister took a knee and looked down at Monika.

"I'll see to it personally that you aren't sentenced to death of any kind." She told her. "Once this is all over, I may allow you to rejoin the Imperial Army, Weisswind."

Monika couldn't muster up a response, and soon fainted from the paralyzing shock.

"Until then, you'll be known as a traitor. I heard you were a good soldier. And it's a shame it has to be this way."


	14. Betrayal In Bloom

**Location: Throne Room, 18th Floor; Castle Vallera**

"-And that concludes my report for the previous skirmish on the eleventh floor."

Several days have passed since the incident that took place on the eleventh floor of Goldenia. As nightfall arrives onto the kingdom, Prime Minister Alexiel has returned to Castle Vallera to report the incident to Cain, Goldenia's king. Inside of the throne room, two guards stood by while Alexiel kneeled down, standing in front of the King who was on his throne.

"Huh. I see." Cain responded, after hearing Alexiel's report. "Guess that ability of yours is useful after all. Being able to see a person's soul without having to actually, well, remove it from them." Cain sighed, then stood up from the throne he was sitting on and stretched. "But, on the other hand Alexiel, was... this necessary?"

"What do you mean?" Alexiel asked the king.

"You know, the whole fight with that guy. Did you really have to start one?"

"It was entirely necessary, your Highness. You know who I am. And you know what I do to those of the Demon Realm." '

"I know. You've told me at least a dozen times."

"Then you should know that what I did back there was entirely necessary."

Cain sighed. "There's never any arguing with you when it comes towards demons is there... Alright then. So what's your next plan?"

"My next plan?"

"We've got two prisoners and one defector now. I'm leaving their fates within your hands."

"Ah. Right. For starters, the defector. I want it that we allow her to return to the Imperial Army. I actually struggled quite a bit out there while fighting, and her turning against Weisswind made it much easier for me to capture them."

"I never would've taken you for the merciful type."

"Her help ended this much quicker. I believe that she has earned a reward. And this shall be it."

"Fair enough. As for the Demon and the other girl?"

"I'm going to allow Weisswind to serve her time in one of our elite prisons. As for the demon-"

"Stop. No need to continue. I already know what you're going to say."

"That doesn't mean you currently approve."

"Well... I won't say that I disapprove either."

"That doesn't make any difference, Your Highness."

"Come on, Alexiel. Must every Demon be executed?"

"Yes. They must. However, I will postpone it for a while. I have several questions that I want to ask this demon before I have him executed."

"There's no stopping you when it comes to this is there?"

"There is." Alexiel smiles. "You just choose to let me have my way."

"Well... You've got me there." Cain chuckles slightly. "Alright then. I'll leave this in your hands, like always."

"Thank you, Your-"

Suddenly, the door behind the two slammed opened.

"Your highness, excuse my rudeness, but this is a complete outrage!"

"The foxblood's here."

As the door closed Alexiel didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, though did so anyway. As she and Cain looked towards the entrance, they could see Prime Minister Freesia storming up to them, looking quite upset. Cain then turned to face Alexiel, silently gesturing for her to step out of them, in which he then proceeded to do the same to the two guards in the room. All three nodded as Alexiel and the guards made their way out of the room.

"Freesia." He said to the woman walking. "I... had a feeling that you would have some concerns with my choices."

"SOME concerns?!" Freesia responded. "You plan to leave the prisoner's fate in the hands of that woman of all people? We both know that she can tend to do things completely different from what she says! Especially when a Demon is involved!"

"Well, that may be true sometimes, but-"

"What the bloody hell ever compelled you to do such a thing?!"

"Freesia..." He started to say. "Try to have a faith in Alexiel, will you? She's my second in command, and not only the head of the Prime Ministers, but a former Commander General. Things revolving around prisoners of war or battle are more of her jurisdiction than it is yours. I don't mean to offend you by saying this, but you're not a fighter you know. She did tell me you were of some help, but in reality, this is still her victory more than it is yours, or mine."

Freesia growled slightly as she listened to the King.

"I can tell that you are upset about this, but I've already made my decision. Alexiel deserves to be the one in charge of this, and I believe that is how we should leave it."

"But you're the King, dammit! Isn't affairs like this supposed to be in your hands personally? Hell, you used to be a soldier before your father's assassination! You're equipped to handle this as well!"

"Well, you're not wrong there." Cain rubbed the back of his and started walking towards the entrance, turning his back towards Freesia. "But a few sword skills doesn't mean anything. I'm not that much of a fighter. Hell, beyond that, I didn't even want to be King of Goldenia."

". . . Is that so?" Freesia said under her breath. "If that's the case..."

"Hm?" Cain turns around. "You say something Freesia-?!"

Cain was suddenly on guard as he drew his blade, looking at what was in front of him.

...

"I can help with that."

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Volume II** _


End file.
